And it's up she goes, up she goes
by JessikaK
Summary: Jack and Rose survive the sinking of the Titanic. Will they live out their life as they plan, or will the Universe have a different plan?
1. Chapter 1

"Going up she goes, up she goes…" Rose quietly sang to herself while she was looking up at the bright stars against the velvet black sky.

Things were quiet now. No one was crying, no one was screaming. Just silence. She closed her eyes for a moment, remembering the past three days. How her life has changed in such little time.

She remembered boarding the ship with Mother and Cal. Feeling as if it was a slave ship. This was to be her life. A life of being married for money, not love. She didn't want any of it. It was all Mother's doing. Father had left debts and the only thing was still worth anything was her last name, and not even that would last long. Mother felt that it was Rose's duty to marry rich so that Mother wouldn't have to make it on her own.

_Do you want to see me working as a seamstress? Is that what you want? To see all of our possessions go to auction?_

Rose wanted to her roll her eyes at her mother at that moment but she knew it wouldn't make a difference whatsoever.

And then there was when she felt like the only way out was to jump off the back of the ship. She ran towards the stern of the ship, crying. People turned their heads to see her as she passed, but no one cared.

_This is the only way out. I cannot live this life...marrying Cal. I do not love him. I cannot fathom living a life of solitude with that wretched man. The stupid social events and the rudeness of high society…it just wasn't fair, wasn't fair at all._

She slowly climbed the railing and made her way to the other side of it. With her red curls blowing in the wind, she took one last look at her world before she would make her jump into the icy Atlantic.

_This is it._

"Don't do it." A voice said.

She looked at this young man smoking a cigarette in front of her. Little did she know that this young man would forever change her life and this would not be the last time that he would save her.

Fast forward to the dinner that Cal had invited Jack to. This was the first time she knew she felt something different with Jack. Nothing like Cal. It was amazing how he had turned the entire table into being interested in his life. He was an amazing story teller. However, he had not won over Mother or Cal. They looked at him like he was just some horrible insect.

Suddenly her mind flashed to the time they were in the stateroom. With Rose wearing nothing but her robe, it was the most erotic time of her life. But Jack was professional. A bit nervous...but professional none the less.

_Lay on the bed...I mean couch._..

And in storage, in the car. Rose was anxious...a bit excited as well. She knew she loved Jack. It was crazy...but it felt right.

_Put your hands on me, Jack._

Suddenly, Rose is being led down on one of the lifeboats. She is looking up at Jack and Cal standing next to each other. She felt as if she was being ripped away from what she loved most. As she was looking at Jack's smiling face against the emergency flares...she saw Cal smiling at her as well. But it wasn't like Jack's smile. It was evil. She knew at that instant that Cal had been lying to her about the lifeboats. There would be one...just not for Jack.

She knew that she couldn't leave without Jack.

_You jump, I jump, right?_


	2. Chapter 2

"...Is anyone alive out there?"

Suddenly Rose's memories vanished as she opened her eyes at the voice. She realized then again what had happened. She was no longer on the ship. She was in the icy waters of the Atlantic. She looked to where the voice was coming from and saw a bright light moving around. She focused more and saw that it was a lifeboat, coming back for people.

She looked down at Jack. He lips were so blue and he seemed to be sleeping.

"Jack, there's a boat!"

"Jack." She repeated.

"Jack, there's a boat."

But Jack wasn't waking up.

Her heart was broke. She knew that he wouldn't be waking up. She remembered her promise to him. She had to survive. She was to live her life the way she wanted it. She was to get married and have lots of babies. And last, she was to die an old woman warm in her bed.

She knew what she had to do. She had to let go of Jack. She may let go of him physically…but emotionally she would never let go.

As she started to let go, he suddenly stirred.

"Jack! Jack! Wake up!" She screamed at Jack.

Jack groggily looked up at her with ice in his hair.

"Can't a guy get some sleep around here?" He said with a little smirk on his face.

"Oh Jack, I'm so happy you're still alive. I was so scared!" She said.

"There's a man, Jack. They've come back for survivors."

"We have to get them over here, Rose. It's our only chance!" Jack said.

Rose looked around for a moment, trying to figure out how to get the boat to hear them. Suddenly she saw a dead crewman in the water, frozen to death. He had his whistle still in his mouth.

"Over there, Jack!" Rose yelled.

"Jack, you need to get out of the water. I'll swim over and use the whistle, you need to get on the door."

"That's a great idea, Rose. It is a bit cold out here," Jack joked.

Rose smiled at him, knowing that she loved him with all her heart.

_We made it. We're going to be okay._

Rose rolled of the door and made sure that Jack was able to get on. As soon as Jack was steadily on the door, Rose swam with all her might to the whistle. She couldn't feel anything really, but she made herself swim. When she reached the man with the whistle she didn't even have time to think about it. She grabbed the whistle and started blowing it with all she had left.

The crew men shone the light towards her.

"Over there!" One of the crew men yelled.

_Thank bloody hell…a survivor!_

After Rose and Jack had been picked up by the lifeboat, they just laid there in blankets trying to warm up as much as they could. A flask was being passed around. She drifted off for some time and awoke to Jack's voice.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rose, we're going to be boarding the Carpathia. They'll be taking care of everyone until we make it to New York".

Rose was so exhausted from their ordeal that she just nodded and laid her head against Jack's chest. Once aboard the Carpathia, they were given hot liquids to warm them up. Jack and Rose just sat there next to each other sipping their hot tea and looking at each other.

"We've made it, Rose".

Rose looked at Jack with tears of joy in her eyes.

"I know Jack…and I love you…".

They then held on to each other, not wanting to ever let go.

Suddenly in the corner of Rose's eye, she saw a man with a suit on. She would know this man anywhere. It was Cal. He was a mess.

_He's looking for me._

"Jack, it's Cal…he's looking for me!" She cried.

"Shhhh Rose, just keep the blanket around you, he won't notice us".

Jack and Rose just sat there with blankets around both of them, breathing so silently. Rose looked to side of her to see Cal give up on his search and head back to where First Class was staying.

Rose sighed with relief.

_Thank God he didn't find us. I truly do not know what he would have done. He would've probably dragged me away back to Mother where I would be back where I had started._

A crew man of the Carpathia was making his rounds where the steerage people were. He was holding a clipboard asking for names. Before he got to Rose and Jack, he was telling a poor old woman that the name of her husband was not on the survivor list. Rose winced as she heard the old woman. She felt almost guilty for being relieved that Jack was with her and not dead.

He looked Jack and Rose.

"Names please?"

Before Rose could even utter a word, Jack stepped up.

"Dawson. Jack and Rose Dawson."

As the man thanked him and walked away, they smiled at each other.

"I hope you don't mind Rose, it's just that we both know you can use your last name or Cal would be able to find you. And…I want to spend my life with you."

He held her hand.

"Of course it's fine, Jack. I wouldn't have it any other way".

Rose smiled with happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

For a while they just sat there, waiting what would come next. They would eventually dock and leave the Carpathia in New York and their lives would begin. Jack and Rose sat next to each other, just thinking about all the lost lives aboard the Titanic…especially of those who they had known.

_If only there had been enough lifeboats. But there wasn't, not even by half._

As they reached New York, they could see the Statue of Liberty. It symbolized to Jack and Rose, what it had symbolized to all others who had seen it. A new beginning. Rose stood up. With everything that had happened, she hadn't even realized that she was still wearing the coat that Cal had put on her. She put her hands in the pockets to warm them up when she felt something cold and hard in one of the pockets. She scrunched up her face a bit, not knowing what it was. As she took it out of the pocket, it gleamed in the moonlight.

_The Heart of the Ocean._

She noticed there was more in the other pocket and proceeded to take it out. There was a lot of bills. She became wide eyed and looked at Jack. He looked at her and they both looked down at what was in her hands.

"Jack, we're really going to be okay"!

Jack laughed as he picked her up and twirled her around.

As the Carpathia docked, they kept their blankets around them so that no one would notice them. As they left, they noticed that hotels were allowing Titanic survivors to stay free of charge. They took full advantage of this so they could rest and figure out what they would do.

They got into their room. Rose was a bit scared still with everything that had happened. So much had changed in just a few days. But as soon as she looked at Jack, her fears melted away. Jack smiled at her. "I do believe that we should probably get out of our wet clothes before we catch pneumonia." He told her. Rose looked at him and smiled. She was a little nervous about Jack seeing her naked. Yes, Jack had already drawn her naked, and there was the time in the car…but Jack was the first man she had ever been with. And she knew that she wasn't Jack's first.

Jack must've noticed. "I think that we should wait before doing anything. I want this to be the start of our new lives and I want to do it right." Jack said to her.

"Oh Jack, I truly do love you!"

Her nervousness was gone.

They took turns showering. The hotel provided dry clothes for them. Rose didn't want to go to sleep, afraid of waking up and Jack not being there. Jack laid in bed and sighed. He looked to Rose who was just standing there, not wanting to fall asleep. "Rose, come lay down with me…you're gonna need your rest." He said to her as he patted the patch of bed next to him.

"But Jack, what if…"

"Shhhh, it'll be okay Rose. I'm not goin' anywhere."

Rose finally gave in. She laid next to Jack. She didn't want to fall asleep, but there was no fighting it…especially with Jack's arms around her.

Rose didn't have any dreams that night. She was too exhausted.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose awoke to Jack still holding on to her. Jack moved around a bit and woke up too. When he saw Rose in his arms, he squeezed gently. "Good morning, my love." He whispered.

"Good morning, Jack."

The sun was streaming in through the curtains that morning. They both stretched and got up.

"Well Rose, we have a long road ahead of us, I'm not gonna lie to ya."

"I know and it's okay."

"We're together now and nothing is going to keep us apart. Plus we have the means to help us for now".

Rose touched the Heart of The Ocean.

_So many memories with this one piece of jewelry._

"What do you want to do with the diamond, Rose?"

He looked to Rose for her answer.

"Honestly, I want to keep it. Not as a piece of jewelry…but as a memory. I was wearing it when you drew me", she smiled at Jack.

"I remember."

"Plus, I can't sell it. Anyone will be able to tell what it is and then Cal might find me".

She shuddered at the thought of being Cal's property again.

"Don't worry my love, he won't find us. I'll make sure of it."

Jack said to her.

They both sat and talked about what they would do with the money. They had enough money to buy a flat for themselves, new clothes and whatever other things they might need. They wanted to save as much money as they could so that they could go to Santa Monica and visit the pier. Jack wanted to take Rose on the roller coaster and drink cheap beer.

So after some searching, they found a nice one bedroom flat near Central Park. Jack wanted to help with money so he decided he would start drawing at Central Park and hopefully he could sell some of his artwork for ten cents.

Their new lives had begun. Jack was getting ready to head down to Central Park with his supplies. Rose looked at him pleadingly…

_I almost lost him once…what if I lose him again?_

"Rose, it'll be okay". He smiled at her. He knew she would be scared but this is what they needed to do. They couldn't live off the money for the rest of their lives. Plus, Jack already had plans in his head to ask Rose to marry him. Of course there had been other women his past, but nothing like Rose. This was love.

"Okay Jack …I'm just being a little scared. I almost lost you and I don't want to go through that again."

Jack smiled and went over and took Rose in an embrace and softly kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Rose." He whispered to her.

"I love you too, Jack Dawson".


	6. Chapter 6

After Jack had left, Rose sat thinking about what she would for the day. She looked around the flat. It was a bit dreary.

_Wouldn't it be grand if Jack came home and he sees that I've made our place into a home?_

Her mind was set. She would go and buy a few things for their flat. And she would buy food so that way Rose could cook. Rose never had to cook before, the maids were always doing everything for her. But now it was different and she was excited. She walked into the city and started walking along the shops to see if anything caught her eye.

She passed a home store that had items such as pictures, curtains, and other things. _Perfect! _She thought to herself. She walked in the store. There was nice older gentleman at the register.

"G'Evening , ma'am. Is there anything I can help you with today"?

She smiled.

"I'm just looking for a few things for our home, but if I need any assistance, I won't hesitate to ask."

The gentleman smiled and nodded his head at her.

Rose picked out a few pictures to hang on the bare walls at their flat. She also picked up some linens, and a lovely little house plant. She was so happy. She paid for her items and left the store. She smiled dreamily as she walked towards the market.

Jack was in Central Park drawing a couple of children playing. He only had a few supplies for drawing since his portfolio had gone down with the ship. He sighed with regret knowing that he would never see his friends Fabrizio and Tommy again.

He had to stop thinking about Titanic right now. He needed to focus so that he could provide for Rose and himself. Suddenly a man came up.

"Good day sir, I see that you're an artist. Those are my three kids that you are drawing. Do you mind if I buy that off of you? It certainly would be an exquisite gift for my wife for her birthday…how much do you charge?"

"It'll be ten cents, sir." Jack said to the man.

"Well, here is fifteen cents…it really is exquisite. I work at the local art museum and we are looking to expand into other states as well. I will have to keep you in mind."

Jack looks to him. He thinks the man is just being generous…probably since his clothes were so ragged.

"That would be nice. Thank you again sir and I do hope that your wife enjoys the picture".

Jack wondered to himself what Rose was doing at that time.

_Gosh how I miss her._

He looked to the children playing with the pigeons. He smiled thinking about how nice it would be to have of family of their own.

_Maybe one day it will happen…_


	7. Chapter 7

Rose had stopped at the market to pick up some groceries for her and Jack. She had also stopped by a little art shop that had carried art supplies. She knew she shouldn't spend any extra money but she just had to.

_All of Jack's artwork…all down at the bottom of the Atlantic with that blasted ship. He deserves something nice for all that he's been doing to provide for us._

Suddenly, she saw a brown leather portfolio. It was absolutely beautiful. It had exactly what he needed. She dug out more money to buy it for Jack.

_Jack will adore this, I know it!_

After she had done all the shopping, she started to walk home. Her stomach suddenly growled with hunger. She touched her stomach.

_Well, with all that's happened in the past two days…I really haven't eaten._

She looked around and saw a small but cozy café where she could sit and have a snack and a coffee. She sat down and ordered a small coffee and a biscotti. Oh how she enjoyed the taste. It seemed like ages since she had eaten anything. As she drank the rest of her coffee, she looked around noticing a sign that said 'Now Hiring'.

_Oh what a wonderful idea! I can help with the earnings and we can start saving more money to get to Santa Monica!_

She walked up to front where she saw a man with a name tag that said Ed underneath the word Manager.

"Excuse me, sir. I saw that you are hiring. I haven't any experience with waiting or making coffee but I am willing to learn and do what I can." Rose said to the man.

The man named Ed looked at her.

_She seems a bit too fancy to be looking for a job. But the customers would love to see a friendly face around here._

"Alright, Rose. You have yourself a job. I can't pay very much but you will also have tips from the customers. You'll also be required to washed dishes and use the cash register. As long as you can learn those things, you have a job. If you can't keep up I will have to let you go." Ed said to her.

Rose couldn't keep her excitement hidden.

"Oh thank you so much sir! I won't let you down!" She would have dropped her bags if they had not already been set down.

"You start tomorrow. Be here at 10 A.M. That is when we open. We'll see how tomorrow goes and that should decide whether you come back." He said sternly to her. Rose didn't care what it took. She was going to make it work. She wanted to be a family as much as Jack did. All she wanted was to help and she didn't think it was fair to just have Jack work.


	8. Chapter 8

Rose got home around 4 P.M. She set everything down and started sprucing up the flat. It really wasn't much but it was enough for her. It was their home.

She then went into the bedroom and laid down the new portfolio that she had bought for Jack.

After all was done, it was time to cook dinner. Jack would be coming home soon and he would probably be hungry. She looked at her groceries. She had bought chicken, fresh tomatoes, cucumbers, and potatoes.

_It doesn't look too hard._

Rose wasn't sure what to do so she turned the oven on and put the chicken in the oven and shut the door.

_See? You can do it. You can do this housewife work._

She then started to boil the potatoes on top of the stove. As the potatoes were cooking, she started slicing the tomatoes and cucumbers for a nice little salad.

After all that was done, all she had to do was wait on the chicken to be cooked.

Jack had packed up his things and started walking towards home. He had made thirty five cents today. Hopefully this would keep on so that way they could get out of New York.

After walking a bit, he noticed there was a man selling flowers at the corner. He went over to him.

"How much for the roses?"

"Those are ten cents, young man."

"Alright, here's ten cents, thank you sir!"

He smiled, roses for his Rose. She would love it.

As he got home, he went inside. Rose was sitting on the chair, silently crying with her head in her hands.

The flat smelled of burnt chicken. Jack went over to Rose.

"What are you crying about, Rose?"

"I…I…tried to….cook….chicken. But I've never…cooked in my….life!" She said in between sobs.

"I just wanted to be a good housewife and I can't even cook you a nice dinner."

Jacked took her head out of her hands and pulled her face towards him.

"Look at me Rose. I didn't want to be with you for the rest of our lives because of your cooking." He calmly said to her.

Rose sniffled a bit.

"Really? You're okay with me learning all this housewife stuff?"

Jacked wiped her tears away.

"Of course sweetheart. It's a learning experience for us both. I love you no matter what. Even if you burn dinner."

Rose felt relieved. She didn't know why she got so upset. Jack wasn't like Cal. Jack wouldn't belittle her if she made a mistake.

She sighed and smiled at him.

"You are too good to me, Mr. Dawson."

"And you're too good for me, Rose. So I guess that makes us even, doesn't it?"

The couple had the rest of the meal that Rose had prepared.

Jack looked around while they were eating.

"Wow Rose, it does look amazing in here."

"Well, when you've grown up with maids, nannies, and interior decorators…you learn a few things". She smiled.

"So Jack…after my shopping experience today, I went to a small café to have a little something to eat and saw a hiring sign. I spoke to the manager and I start tomorrow. I've never had a job, but I think it will be good for me. Plus, it will give us extra money for our future."

Jack was a little nervous. He was unsure of leaving Rose to the real world but he knew this is what she had really wanted and he wouldn't stop her. He would support her no matter what. If this is what mad his Rose happy, it made him happy too.

"If this is what you want Rose, I support you 100%." He smiled at her.

"Oh Jack, this is what I want. I want to help."

"Then that's what we'll do."

Jack and Rose kissed.

"I made thirty five cents today with my drawings."

"Jack, that's wonderful! I told you that your drawings would be popular…Mr. Artiste."

Jack blushed remembering when she had said that to him before on the Titanic.

Rose unexpectedly yawned.

"Oh Jack, I'm sorry. It's just been a long day."

Jack smiled at her.


	9. Chapter 9

"It's okay Rose, I'm beat too. How about we go to the bedroom for some cuddling."

Rose's eyes lit up. She loved being so close to Jack. Plus, he would see his gift that she had bought earlier.

Rose and Jack cleaned up dinner and Rose led Jack to the bedroom.

When Jack looked towards the bed, he saw something wrapped in tissue paper. He frowned, wondering what it was.

"It's for you, Jack."

"Rose, you didn't have to get me anything. Having you by my side is the only thing I will ever need."

They kissed.

Rose picked up the gift and gave it to Jack. They both sat down as he opened it up. When he opened it up, he touched the leather binding.

_What are you some kind of artist or something?_

Jack smiled at the memory.

"Rose, it's beautiful. But still not as beautiful as you."

Rose blushed slightly.

"Well, yours is currently at the bottom of the Atlantic so I thought you might need another one."

Rose excused her self to the bathroom. Jack just sat there looked at his new leather portfolio. He also had the supplies he needed as well. Without noticing, the bathroom door opened and Rose stood in the doorway. Wearing nothing but a robe and the Heart of The Ocean.

Jack looked up and his breath got caught in his throat.

Rose had to be the most beautiful woman in the world, and they were in love.

"I want you to draw me, Jack….wearing this. Wearing only this."

Her robe fell to the ground.

Jack gulped.

"Alright, lay on the bed."

As Rose laid on their bed, Jack started drawing her again. He was of course very professional. This would be his first drawing of her since Titanic.

_So serious. _

As Jack finished the drawing, he wrote his initials and the date.

"All done."

"Now that you're done with that, you can come here."

Jack looked at Rose. He loved Rose with all his heart. He went over and laid on the bed next to her.

He started kissing her softly on her head, moving farther down her body.

"Oh Jack…" She whispered with her eyes closed.

"Yes, Rose?"

"Put your hands on me, Jack."

Jack didn't waste time. He undressed. Rose lay there looking at Jack smiling.

"I'm ready, Jack."

Jack started kissing her on her neck. Suddenly, they started kissing hungrily. Rose couldn't wait longer, she wanted Jack, she needed him.

She pulled Jack on top of her. She opened up her quivering thighs to him. As Jack kissed her, he entered her.

Rose gasped with delight. It was just as amazing as their first time. Except they wouldn't have to worry about someone finding them.

Jack was thrusting himself into her…of course not too hard. With each little thrust, both moaned with ecstasy.

After a while, they were both nearing climax.

Jack thrust faster and deeper.

"Oh god, Jack…"

"I know, Rose."

And then there it was. A shrill gasp exited Rose as she climaxed.

Jack groaned with pleasure as he climaxed into her.

Jack lay on top of her with his head on her bosom panting.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be okay, Rose."

And there they lay until the next morning.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for all the reviews! Sorry about the Chapter 9 updates…I was attempting to fix previous chapters and had a heck of a time doing it! Hope you all are enjoying the story!

Rose awoke the next morning at 8:00 A.M. in Jack's arms. She smiled to herself. She didn't want to get up but she had to be at work at 10:00 A.M. and didn't want to be late for her first day of work. She got up carefully as not to wake up Jack. She got ready and had a quick breakfast when Jack walked into the dining area.

"Good morning, my love."

"Good morning to you, Mr. Dawson."

Jack walked over to her and started kissing her on her neck.

"Oh Jack," she sighed.

"Yes?"

He kept kissing her, not wanting to stop.

Rose knew where it would lead and wished she had some extra time to spend with Jack but she really had to go to work.

"If you don't stop that, I will never get out of here." She giggled.

"That's my plan."

Rose turned to Jack and gave him a quick kiss and got up to leave for work.

"I love you, Jack."

"I love you too, Rose."

Rose started heading to work, walking dreamily.

Jack sat there for a moment, thinking about Rose. What a lucky man he was. She was beautiful, inside and out. He couldn't imagine life any better at this moment. He decided that before he day dreamt some more, he should probably get his new portfolio and supplies together and head down to Central Park.

When Jack got to Central Park, there wasn't much going on at the time. There was a woman sitting on the bench reading that he could draw but since he started drawing Rose, he didn't feel right drawing any other woman.

Maybe some children would play and he could draw them. Surely he would have some parents who would love to have a drawing of their children.

_Children…one day, we will have a family and we will be even happier._

He saw a man and his daughter playing and thought it would make a wonderful portrait.

Something told him that today would be a good day.

Rose was currently at the café and seemed to be doing okay for her first day. There hadn't been any mistakes as of yet. She was just a bit slower than some of the other waitresses but since she had never held a job, it is expected.

Ed came up to her.

"Well Rose, you seem to be doing a pretty good job here. A little slow but you seem to have a lot of customers who are enjoying you being their waitress. Keep up the good work."

Rose smiled. "Thank you, sir."

Rose had been doing quite well today. People had been enjoying her as a waitress so she was getting pretty good tips as well.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack had gotten home about 5:00 P.M. and decided he would start dinner so Rose would have a hot dinner to come home to. He thought that fish would do nicely.

Jack had grown up ice fishing so he also knew how to cook fish. He had used a couple of spices and had made rice for them as well. He made a pitcher of sweet tea and set the table.

At about 6:00 P.M. Rose walked in the door. She looked tired but beautiful as always.

"Good evening, my love. How was your first day of work at the café?"

"It went very well, I was a bit slower than the other waitresses but I do believe I'm starting to catch on a bit. I also made some tips as well."

Jack went over to Rose and picked her up swinging her around.

"Oh Rose…that's wonderful news! I knew you could do anything. I bet the customers loved you."

Rose giggled with delight.

When Jack let go of her, she looked to the dining table. She suddenly had tears in her eyes.

"Rose, what's wrong?"

"Oh Jack, it's just that it's so beautiful and so sweet of you to make dinner!"

"I thought you deserved a nice hot dinner after working so hard today."

She hugged Jack tightly.

They ate their dinner by candle light and had some sweet tea.

After dinner, they sat together on the love seat discussing their day.

"That's wonderful that you're doing so well with your drawing at Central Park, Jack."

"I've just been lucky that's all."

"Nonsense, your work is amazing."

"My dream would to one day own an art museum where I could show all of my work and the art work of others. Especially those who don't really get to be in art museums because of their status in society."

"Oh Jack, that's a wonderful idea!"

The rest of their evening went on just talking about their day and their dreams. They hadn't known everything about each other because they had only just met on the Titanic, but the more they knew about each other, the more they were falling in love with each other.

As the night wore on, it was time for them to go to sleep. Rose had another work day ahead of her so she would need to get up early and Jack would of course go to Central Park to draw.


	12. Chapter 12

**As always…thank you for the awesome reviews!** **It totally makes my day reading all the kind words!**

The week had gone without much going on. Jack and Rose had both been doing well saving up their money and had both decided that soon they would leave New York. They both wanted to go to Santa Monica, California. That was their dream and they had been thinking about it since that day on Titanic.

…_and drink cheap beer and ride the roller coaster until we throw up._

It was Rose's day off finally. She enjoyed her new job but it was very taxing on her. Especially since she had never really worked before. She tried to help the maids with their duties when she was younger but Mother wouldn't have any of it. Jack and Rose had slept in. They both awoke to sunlight streaming into their bedroom. They were both awake by now but neither wanted to get up.

Jack started snuggling his feet against hers. Rose sighed in pleasure. She was truly happier than she had ever been in her life.

"Good morning, my Rose."

"Good morning, sweetheart."

Rose started kissing Jack on his neck. She hadn't spent too much time with Jack since she was working and she wanted to make up for some lost time.

Within minutes, Jack and Rose were breathing heavily. Neither were able to wait any longer on what was coming.

Jack started kissing her on her lips and worked his way down.

Rose groaned in pleasure.

She bit her lip. "Oh God, Jack."

Jack undressed and got on top of her. Rose was wet with excitement. Once he entered her, she gasped in delight.

Jack breathed heavily as he thrust in and out of her. He kissed Rose hungrily on her neck.

They were both enjoying it very much.

Rose had an idea. It wasn't something that was usually proper of women but she wanted to pleasure Jack as well.

She whispered to Jack. "Turn onto your back."

Jack looked at her and smiled coyly. He of course did what he was told.

Rose got on top of Jack. They started kissing hungrily, like it would be their last day together. Rose started thrusting back and forth. Jack held onto her hips and helped with her movement. Rose's curly red tendrils were falling down near her breasts as they went quicker. Jack lay there with his eyes shut, moaning in pure pleasure.

"Is this what you like, Mr. Dawson?"

"Oh God yes, Rose."

After a few moments, neither could hold it any longer. They both moaned in ecstasy as they both climaxed.

They lay there for a while after their experience, just holding each other as if there was no one else left in the world.


	13. Chapter 13

Jack wanted to take Rose to Central Park. It was the perfect place for them to spend some time with each other. Rose was all for it and decided they should make a picnic of it as well. Rose made sandwiches and packed a blanket for them.

They walked to Central Park with Jack carrying his portfolio with him. He never knew when the perfect moment would arise for drawing so he wanted to be prepared.

They had found a beautiful grassy area where they were able to sit down on the blanket. They opened up the basket and got out a couple of sandwiches and some grapes.

After the sandwiches, Jack was feeding Rose grapes.

She was laughing since he kept playing with it and wouldn't just give it to her.

They then saw a couple of children playing with a ball.

"Oh Jack…look at those beautiful children. It looks like they are having so much fun. Mother would never let me do anything that would ruin my dresses. But I'm not going to be like that with my children."

Jack looked at her.

"It would be wonderful to have a family one day, wouldn't it?"

"Of course, Jack. Children are a blessing. I hope that maybe we….could have children one day?"

"I would love to have a baby…or three…with you, Rose." Jack smiled at her and held her hand.

Rose kissed him.

After their lunch picnic at Central Park. It was time for them to go home. Rose would be going back to work the next day and wanted a little extra rest before she went in.

It had been such a nice day out.

Jack had been thinking non-stop about proposing to Rose. He wanted to go out and buy a ring right away for her but decided that he would wait a bit longer. He wanted the perfect ring for his Rose and he also wanted the perfect moment.

Rose had showered and got into her pajamas. Jack did the same. They lay there just holding each other, both thinking of their future together.

Both had wonderful dreams that night.


	14. Chapter 14

**Soooo sorry about the mix-up with Chapter 14 everyone! It was actually supposed to be Chapter 15. Here is the actual Chapter 14. Thank you all for dealing with my little mistakes…guess that will teach me to put up stories late at night. As a thank you for dealing with my goofs…here are 3 more chapters!**

A few weeks had gone by with nothing special happening. Rose was really enjoying her new job and Jack was doing very well with his drawings. Things were near perfect for them.

Jack woke Rose up in the morning with little kisses.

_Oh how I love waking up to him every morning…_

They both said good morning to each other and both got up to get ready for their day. After kissing goodbye, Rose started her walk to her job.

It had been a slightly earlier day for work since the manager Ed, wanted to give her some extra training. There hadn't been much going on while she was on her way to work. Usually there were more people out and about. Rose was a little nervous about that fact but made no mind to it as she tended to worry more than she should.

She had just turned onto the next road when suddenly there was a hand around her mouth. She didn't even have time to scream, not that it would have mattered…no one would have heard her.

Rose felt a gun go into her back. She was truly frightened and flashes of Jack went through her mind as she silently had tears rolling down her face.

The masked man threw her back against the wall.

"If you make one peep, I will shoot. Do you understand?"

Rose nodded.

"Well, well, well…aren't you a pretty little thing."

The man started touching her face with his hand and then started going further down her body slightly touching her breasts.

Rose was sobbing quietly.

"Pretty thing like you shouldn't be walking these streets so early in the morning. You might run into trouble. I'll tell ya what though. Give me what I want and I will let you go. If for some reason, you feel the need to tell ANYONE about this or go to the police. I will personally hunt you down and do things to you that you cannot even fathom and then I will kill you. Do you understand me?"

Rose nodded.

"Empty your pockets."

Rose put her hands in her pockets of her apron for work and gave the man whatever earnings she had made that week.

"Now that's good darling. I will let you go, but remember our little secret."

And as fast as this had all happened, it was over and the man took off running.

Rose fell down hugging herself crying.


	15. Chapter 15

**Soooo sorry about the mix-up with Chapter 14 everyone! This chapter was put as Chapter 14 even though it is actually Chapter 15…I've fixed my mistake though and a thank you to Pan for letting me know! Hope you all are enjoying the story and this will teach me to hurry up and upload chapters in the middle of the night! Here are 3 more chapters as a thank you!**

Rose sat there crying for a while, scared that if she moved that this man might come back. Suddenly, a couple saw her as they walked past and noticed she was in distress.

"Young lady, are you alright?"

She just looked up at them crying.

"Oh dear, I believe she has been mugged!"

They helped Rose up.

"Are you hurt, ma'm?"

"No, I'm not hurt. I just had an incident."

"Well alright then, but we would both feel better if we could walk you back to your home."

Rose nodded her head with tears still falling down her face.

When Rose reached home, she opened the door. She had expected to be alone but then saw that Jack had not left for Central Park yet.

When he looked up at her, he gasped.

"Rose? Rose, what happened? Are you alright? Who did this?"

Jack quickly got up and wrapped his arms around her.

Roses sobs started again.

"Shhhh Rose, it's okay, I'm here..."

"Oh Jack, there was a man. He…he…mugged me on the street corner and held a….gun….to my back. He kept acting like Cal had…like I was his property. He touched me Jack. My face and….my breasts."

"Did he do anything else, Rose?"

"No, nothing else, other than take all my earnings for this week. I knew I should've taken them out of my apron."

"I'm sorry that happened, Rose. I should have been there to protect you."

They just held each other for a while so Rose could calm down.

After a bit, Rose sat down on the sofa while Jack made her some hot tea.

"What are your thoughts about leaving New York, Rose?"

"Are we able to yet, Jack? And where would we go?"

"We'll make it, it might be a little rough at first but after today I think it would be for the best. New York is not a nice place. I was thinking…maybe we start our journey and head to Santa Monica?"

Rose wrapped her arms around Jack.

"Oh Jack, that's wonderful!"

"I can do drawings at the pier again to help us with money…maybe we can rent a studio."

"Let's go, Jack. Let's go to Santa Monica."

They kissed each other. Rose's fear had vanished. Jack always knew what to do. They started packing that night to leave for California.


	16. Chapter 16

After packing all their things, they moved to Santa Monica. When Rose got to see the pier, her eyes lit up with excitement.

Jack laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, just that you look like a little kid in a candy store looking at the roller coaster."

Rose rolled her eyes and play hit Jack.

"I'm just kidding, sweetheart. I know you're just excited."

Unfortunately, they had to skip the pier for now since they had to get settled in at the hotel and start finding a place right away. They didn't want to get stuck paying for a hotel. Plus Jack and Rose were ready to settle down, though neither of them had thoroughly discussed their future. They were just taking it one day at a time.

When they got into their room, Jack set their bags down and both of them laid down on their bed. It had been a rough year and it was just catching up with them.

"What are you thinking about, Rose?"

Rose looked at Jack.

"Honestly, everything. But mostly about New York. I was so afraid, Jack. I didn't know what that man was going to do to me. I was so stupid to carry that money around with me."

"Rose, you've never had a job and you don't really know many people other than the high society you grew up around. It's not your fault what happened. I'm just happy that everything is okay now. I don't know what I would do if I were to lose you…I almost lost you once and I don't want that to ever happen again."

Rose gave Jack a long kiss.

"I do believe we should probably get our things unpacked, Jack."

"In a little bit…"

Jack kissed Rose again. They're kissed started getting longer and deeper. Within minutes, Jack and Rose were tugging at each other's clothes. They then made love and fell asleep in each other's arms for the rest of the night. It had been a long trip and they still had a lot to get done.

They awoke the next morning. Before they did anything…they had to start looking for a place for themselves. They met with a local real estate agent to start looking at places.

Rose started to get dressed for the day when Jack came over and started kissing her.

"Good morning, my love."

"Good morning, Jack."

"Jack…we have an appointment in 15 minutes. We can't be late!"

"I'm sure they won't mind." He laughed.

Rose however, had already gotten dressed.

Jack made a sad face.

"Oh Jack…we'll have time later." She smiled at him.

Jack sighed jokingly.

"Ok I guess."

They hugged.

They both headed on their way to the real estate agent.

When they got to the office, they both sat down in the waiting room.

"Names please?" Asked the receptionist.

Rose still was reminded that they weren't married yet even though they had always used the last name Dawson. It was just that they really didn't want to get into the whole conversation of them having last names and such.

"Dawson. Jack and Rose Dawson ma'm."

Rose smiled at Jack and squeezed his hand.


	17. Chapter 17

After about two weeks of looking at places. Rose and Jack had found a nice little fixer upper on the beach near the pier. It was on sale since no one had wanted something that would need work. They, however, were very excited at the idea of making it 'their' home.

They moved in about two weeks later after all the paperwork was done.

They looked at their new home. It was a beautiful four bedroom wooden house on stilts and had a perfect view of the ocean, the pier, and of course the roller coaster.

"Oh Jack, I can't believe it's ours!"

Jack grabbed onto Rose's waist and sang in her ear as he did on the bow of the Titanic.

_Come Josephine in my flying machine. Going up she goes, up she goes._

Rose held onto him and kissed him.

"It's going to need work, but I had fixed up my parent's home before their passing so I know what to do. We're going to make this house exactly the way we want it."

They went inside to have dinner.

After a few weeks of moving in and getting settled, Jack and Rose were getting comfortable in their new place.

They had got into their routine, Rose stayed home taking care of the house and actually started some acting jobs. Nothing big, just some plays at the local theater. She also taught some young kids at the theater too. Jack, of course, was down at the pier on a daily basis drawing and trying to sell them to locals. Both were head over heels in love and happy with their life.

Things weren't TOO boring though. Jack had secretly been looking at engagement rings for Rose. He had loved Rose with all his heart since the day he had seen her on the Titanic. He just felt that it was meant to be. Everyone already knew them as Mr. and Mrs. Dawson…why not make it official?

_I can't believe I'm nervous picking out an engagement ring for Rose! I just want it to be perfect. She's used to all the expensive stuff...I hope she will like the one that I pick for her._

Jack had been to many shops. He just hadn't found the right one yet.

Rose was at the theater teaching a play to her students. They were getting ready to perform Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. It was one week until opening night for the parents to see.

Rose smiled to herself. She was thankful for Jack. Cal would surely never had let her teach children, let alone be near the theater. He thought that the women in plays were nothing but whores. And he especially didn't like them since he thought that all women should be at home taking care of their husbands and keeping their mouth shut.

"Wonderful job, children! You are all doing so well. It is one week until opening night and I know all your parents will be very proud of all your hard work. Now it's time for everyone to go home for dinner. I will see you all in two days for practice. Good night children."

"Good night Mrs. Dawson!" They all said in unison.

_How lucky am I to have this wonderful job. And the children…it just warms my heart to show them what I loved since I was a child._

Rose just stood there in thought about her life when she was growing up while the children shuffled their way out to the front for their parents to pick them up.

"Ahem…"

Rose snapped out of it and looked to the side of her.

There stood Jack with a dozen roses.

Rose ran to him and hugged him.

"You are going to be a famous actress one day, you know that right?"

"Jack…you're too sweet. Oh my gosh, these smell wonderful!"

"Roses for my Rose." Jack smiled.

They both started on their way home. Since the incident back in New York, Jack was always there to pick up Rose if it got to be too late.

They finally got home and Jack and Rose started cooking dinner together. It was one of their favorite things to do. They sat down and started to eat.

"So Rose…"

"Yes, Jack?"

"I was thinking that maybe this weekend, we can go to the pier finally. Show you around…ya know…drink cheap beer?"

Rose's eyes lit up.

"Really Jack?

"Yes, really. I think it's time you got a taste of Santa Monica and everything it has to offer. It's been a few weeks and both of us have been so busy. Between you and the theater and me with my drawings and both of us fixing up the house…I do believe we need some time for fun.

"Oh Jack, that sounds wonderful! I can't wait!"

Dinner was finished and so they relaxed until it was time for bed.


	18. Chapter 18

The next three days seemed so long for Rose. She was busy with the theater and had another practice with all the children for the play. It was the same for Jack; he just couldn't get his mind off of Rose and all the things he would show her.

_It's going to be so much fun! She'll love it!_

Little did Rose know that this wouldn't just be a weekend of drinking cheap beer and fun. Jack had planned to ask for her hand in marriage too. After looking what seemed like forever, he found the perfect engagement ring for Rose. It had a gold band with a small diamond in the center with little ruby baguettes on the side. Ruby was Rose's birthstone and was by far her favorite stone. The man at the jewelry store gave Jack a break on it since he had known Jack from back when Jack had been living there before Titanic. He had drawn the man's wife and had given it to him for free. They loved the portrait.

It was the night before their weekend out.

Rose was so excited she could barely sleep.

"Rose, you need to sleep if you're going to be awake for tomorrow!" Jack laughed.

"I know, but it's so hard! I'm just so excited…I have never been on a roller coaster. Mother never thought it to be very lady like. Father always wanted to take me but Mother would have such a fit."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore. We can do whatever, whenever we want."

Jack held Rose tighter.

Soon, sleep overtook them both and they dreamt happily until their morning started.

"Time to wake up, Rose."

Rose smiled and gave Jack a good morning kiss.

They cooked breakfast and got ready for the first day of their weekend.

They left and started walking down the beach towards the pier. Rose could see the roller coaster and her heart started beating faster.

"Wait up a minute, Rose. I actually have a little something for us before the pier."

Rose looked at him and tilted her head.

_What on Earth is he talking about?_

Suddenly, in the distance she saw a man leading two beautiful horses. As soon as he got close enough, he stopped in front of them.

"Good to see ya, Jack. It's been quite a while."

"You too, Charlie. How's the wife and kids?"

"Good, good. Anna is pregnant with our fourth child and is due to give birth in 3 months. We are all very excited."

"Ah that's great to hear, Charlie. Charlie, this is Rose…the love of my life. Rose, this is Charlie Smith. He was here to keep me out of trouble when I had lived here."

"Pleased to meet you, Rose. I'm glad that Jack has finally found someone that he can settle down with. You two look wonderful together."

"Please to meet you too, Mr. Smith. I'm glad that you kept Jack out of trouble." She laughed.

"So Rose, Jack…are you ready for a ride on the beach?"

Rose looked wide eyed at Jack.

"Ride? You mean...I'm riding a horse…by myself?"

"Yup. And none of that side saddle stuff either."

"Y..you mean one leg on…each side?"

"Well you wanted to ride like a man, didn't you?" Jack smiled.

"Okay, let's do it!" Rose said.

"Ok…you put your foot here…and…then you just pull yourself up."

Rose was in the saddle.

"Jack, I did it! I'm on the horse!"

"Good job, Rose!"

Jack and Rose were on the horses, trotting around to get Rose used to be on the horse. She had ridden horses before, but it had always been side saddle. Mother would have had a heart attack if she had ever seen Rose any other way.

"Ready?"

"Ready, Jack."

They held onto the reins.

"Alright you two, have fun. I'll see you in a couple of hours!"

With that, Charlie headed towards the pier.

Jack and Rose started trotting. Rose had a huge smile on her face.

"Want to go faster?"

"Yes, Jack!"

Soon enough, Jack and Rose were cantering through the surf of the ocean. Both were laughing. Rose had never felt so free in her life. The feeling reminded her of spending time with Jack on the Titanic. Like when they were running from Cal's manservant Lovejoy.

He had just caught up to Jack and Rose while they were in the elevator. Jack and Rose laughed that he couldn't get it…so Rose flashed her middle finger at him.

They didn't even realize what time it was until the sun started to set. It was a beautiful sight indeed. Rose had never seen such a beautiful sunset, and better yet, she was watching it with the love of her life.

Of course, every day must end and it was time to bring the horses back to Charlie.

Rose felt a little sad to stop the fun.

"Don't worry, Rose. We still have tomorrow and we are going to have a blast!"

This made Rose smile. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have Jack at her side. He made her feel so free. Like she can do anything.

After that, it was time to go home. As soon as they got home, they both fell asleep from the long and exciting day…dreaming about the next day and what was in store for them.


	19. Chapter 19

The next day Rose awoke to the smell of breakfast. Jack walked into the bedroom carrying a tray with two plates of food for them. The wonderful scent of eggs, bacon, and pancakes filled the room.

"Mmmm that smells delicious!"

"I thought it would be a great start for our second day of fun. They both sat in bed, eating their food. They then washed up and got ready for their day out. They walked out and towards the pier. They walked a while up and down the pier and Jack told Rose stories of when he had lived here and his adventures.

Oh how Rose loved hearing his stories. She had never really been able to do much when she grew up. A child of high society did not have a childhood whatsoever. All the etiquette classes and the functions she had to attend…it was just awful.

After walking a while, they were in front of the roller coaster.

Rose gulped.

"You're not afraid of a little roller coaster after what we've been through, are you?"

"What? No…"

She was just a bit anxious. She had never been on a roller coaster in her life and wasn't sure what to expect. But it looked so much fun!

"Let's go!"

"Your wish is my command, Rose!"

They both sat down on the roller coaster right in the front. Rose had a huge smile on her face.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Alright…here we gooooooooo!"

The roller coaster started. As they were going for the first drop, Rose had a familiar feeling. She felt the wind in her face.

_I'm flying, Jack!_

Jack and Rose put their arms up and screamed in delight with all the other passengers.

After their first ride, Rose insisted on riding it several more times. After the 5th time, Rose was feeling fine but Jack was about to throw up.

Rose laughed.

"Haha! Very funny! Wow, who woulda thought that you wouldn't get sick from riding the coaster but I would?"

Rose smiled and took Jack's arm.

"C'mon, let's go see what else there is!"

After walking the pier and seeing some interesting people, Jack and Rose sat on a bench and had hot dogs and drank cheap beer.

"Well, Mr. Dawson, I think you are trying to get me drunk."

Jack laughed, remembering the steerage party on the Titanic.

_Oh Rose, you amazed everyone. And the way you drank? I had never seen a woman, let alone a first class woman, drink like that!_

They had so much fun that day but unfortunately the sun was starting to set.

Jack and Rose walked towards the end of the pier. They both stood there, holding on to each other watching the sun set into the water.

"Oh Jack, it's so beautiful."

Jack was looking straight at her.

"It is beautiful."

Rose looked into his eyes and blushed.

Before she knew what was going on. Jack was down on one knee in front of her.

"Jack, what are you doing?"

"Rose Dewitt Bukater…will you do me the honor of becoming my best friend, my lover…my wife?"

Jack pulled out a little velvet black box that opened up to reveal the ring he had picked out for her.

Rose got teary eyed.

"Are…are….are you sure you want me to be your wife?"

"Rose, I have never been more sure of anything in my life."

"Yes, Jack. I would love to be your wife!"

Jack slipped the ring on her left hand and got up and gave her a long kiss.

They kissed and held on to each other as the sun set. People all around them were whistling and clapping for the newly engaged couple.


	20. Chapter 20

Jack and Rose hadn't spent any extra time being engaged. They didn't want to spend any extra time not being together so they thought it best to get married the next day. It was a small wedding at the beach. Rose's friend from the theater, Elizabeth, and Jack's friend Charlie were the witnesses. Things were blissful for the couple. They had been married 6 months now. They spent their extra time going to the pier and having fun. Rose couldn't believe their life. It was so exciting. Every day was an adventure for her and Jack.

Rose was doing very well with the theater and started working more. It wasn't even like work for her. And the children…they were even more enjoyable. She loved teaching them to act and especially enjoyed seeing the parents on the opening night of their plays. Oh what joy it is to have a family.

Rose was happy about this but somewhat sad since she had never had that sort of relationship with her own mother.

She often wondered where her mother was or what she was doing at the moment.

_Is she still with Cal?_

Jack was doing wonderfully with his artwork. He had a pretty steady pay, especially with always having tourists at the pier. He did what he loved and that's all that mattered to Rose. She didn't care if they were dirt poor and living in a shack…as long as she was with Jack.

Rose was at the theater teaching her class. Out of nowhere…Rose excused herself to the restroom and ran. Elizabeth was shocked and hoped Rose was okay.

"Okay children, Mrs. Dawson isn't feeling too well. How about we all take a snack break?"

All the children were happy to have their snack time early today. After Elizabeth took care of the kids, she went over to the ladies restroom and walked inside.

She could hear the wretches coming from Rose in one of the stalls.

_Poor girl…I wonder if she might be…_

"Rosie, Rosie darling…are you alright in there?"

Rose had finally quit puking. She sat there for a minute and wiped the bead of sweat that had formed on her forehead.

_When was my last period? I've been so busy since we got married I hadn't really given any thought. It's been…six weeks since my last period._

"Oh dear..."

"What is it Rosie?"

"I think I'm pregnant, Elizabeth. It's been six weeks since my last period. Things have been so crazy with the theater that I just hadn't paid attention to it really.

"Congratulations sweetie! I bet Jack will be thrilled!"

Rose knew that Jack and her wanted children but she was worried since they had only been married 6 months. Would Jack think it's too soon?


	21. Chapter 21

Jack got home that night to a nicely cooked dinner from Rose. She had decided to cook an Italian pasta dish. It was Jack's favorite.

They both sat down and started eating their garlic bread. It was very quiet between the two of them which never happens. Jack looked to Rose.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine." She said quickly.

"Um…okay…"

Jack thought that maybe a bottle of wine would help. He got up and grabbed an old bottle and started to open it. He poured two glasses…one for him and one for Rose.

Rose looked at the glass of wine and then to Jack.

"I can't….I mean…no thank you."

"Okay Rose, what's going on…you never act like this. Did something happen at work?"

"Yes, something happened…just not what you think."

"Rose, you can tell me anything you know that right?"

Rose started to get tears in her eyes.

"Rose…sweetheart…what's wrong? Whatever it is, we can get through it."

He went over and hugged Rose.

"I'm…I'm pregnant, Jack."

Jack took a double take. "You're…pregnant? With a baby?"

Rose looked at him.

"Yes…a baby Jack."

Jack picked Rose up and kissed her.

"I'm gonna be a dad!"

"You're not upset?"

"Why would I be upset? Oh my gosh Rose…we're going to be parents! I love you so much Rose!"

Rose laughed and wiped away her tears.

"I thought you would be upset because we haven't been married that long. Maybe you wanted it to just be the two of us right now."

"Rose…I'm happy as long as I am with you. And having a baby? I have always wanted my own family."

"Oh Jack, I'm so happy that you're happy!"

They kissed each other.


	22. Chapter 22

_Meanwhile in New York…_

"Ruth, I just really have no use for you now that Rose is dead. Now, I've kept a roof over your head since you have less than nothing but I must get on with my life. I need another wife and I don't need my dead fiancé's mother here. But since you were Rose's mother, I guess I can afford for you to stay at the hotel for a couple of months until you figure something out."

"No use for me? What do you mean? Where am I supposed to go?"

"I honestly do not know, or care for that matter…where you end up."

Ruth wouldn't let this man see the tears in her eyes. Not that it would have mattered. She had come to know Mr. Hockley very well since Rose had died on the Titanic. She didn't ever remember him like this…

_Maybe Rose dying had this impact on him…_

Unfortunately, she had been blind to what this man had been like when Rose was still with him. She just saw the dollar signs and knew that they would be set.

Ruth packed her things and walked to the hotel nearby. She honestly had no clue where she would go. She had enough money to stay at the hotel for about two months and a train ticket to wherever she wanted to go but after she found a place, wherever it might be, she would have to make a living in order to support herself.

_Back In Santa Monica…_

Rose had gone to the doctor two weeks after she found out she was quite possibly pregnant.

Sitting in the doctor's office, Rose nervously bit her lip. She saw other women there with their children.

_How can I be a good mother when I myself didn't have one?_

She shook her head.

_No. I will be a good…great mother. I will never treat my child as my mother treated me. I will make sure that this child has a wonderful life._

"Dawson? Rose Dawson?"

Rose looked up towards the nurse who had just called her name.

"If you would follow me please."

Rose looked to Jack. She had really wanted him in the room with her but unfortunately it just wasn't proper for the man to be in the room while the doctor did his business.

"It'll be okay, Rose. I'll be waiting right here for you when you get back."

Rose smiled. She followed the nurse to the third door down the hallway.

"If you would go ahead and put this gown on. The doctor will be in shortly to examine you."

Rose did as the nurse asked and sat and waited.

Finally the doctor came in. He was an older man with gray hair and a thick gray beard. A name tag read "Dr. Jones."

"Well good afternoon, young lady! You must be Mrs. Rose Dawson. I'm Dr. Jones as you can probably see. So I see here on your chart that you believe you are pregnant. When was your last menstruation, Rose?"

"Well, it's been about 8 weeks sir. I started feeling symptoms about two weeks ago."

"Alright, little lady. Well let's go ahead and get you checked out."

Rose went through the exam and sat there while the doctor wrote down some notes.

"Congratulations, Rose. You are indeed pregnant. Eight weeks pregnant, my dear. Things seem to be going well…though I am a bit concerned because of your age. Just to be sure of no problems…please try not to have any stress and relax a bit more. We don't need you to go into labor early."

"Thank you, Doctor."

"I would like to see you back in a couple of months, alright?"

"Of course, Doctor."

Rose came out of the room and to where Jack was sitting. He smiled up at her.

"Well, it's true. We are pregnant and the baby is doing fine."

Jack got up and hugged her.

"I'm so happy, Rose. This is the best thing ever. You're going to be a wonderful mother."

"And you're going to be a wonderful father, Jack."

Later that evening they were both lying in bed. Jack put his hand over Rose's tummy.

"Hey there, little baby. It's your daddy. We can't wait to see you…"

Rose smiled and felt so peaceful.


	23. Chapter 23

_Two months later…_

_That damned Caldeon Hockley. He kicked me out as if I were some beggar! Well…unfortunately, I've never really made any real friends so I guess I will see if Molly Brown might let me stay with her until I get back onto my feet._

Ruth Dewitt-Bukater looked up Molly Brown who was currently staying in Denver, Colorado. She had family there and after the sinking of the Titanic, didn't want to be around all the high society of New York…felt better just leaving.

"Yes, is Molly Brown available? Thank you…this is Mrs. Dewitt-Bukater."

"Well, ol' Ruth. How've ya been? Still livin' with Cal?"

"Not anymore, Molly. He's kicked me out as if I were 3rd class! It was dreadful. He wants to find a new wife…and so soon after Rose's death. It's sickening."

"Well, Ruth. You're more than welcome to come to Denver to get back on your feet. I will be here for a while…and then off to travel. But you're more than welcome to come with me then too."

_I don't believe I will stay at Molly's too long. I really didn't appreciate her on the Titanic. She always opened her mouth. A woman of high society never does that. I just need somewhere to stay until I can think of something._

"Alright, Molly. Thank you for your hospitality. I will leave on the next train."

"See you soon, Ruth."

Ruth hung up the phone. She sighed and leaned her head against the wall as she closed her eyes. It had finally hit her that she really didn't have anything in the world. Her husband was dead and Rose was dead.

_Meanwhile in sunny California…_

Rose was still teaching her class at the theater though she put her own acting on hold. She didn't want to take any chances with the baby.

"Alright, children. That was wonderful! I'll see you all on Thursday."

"Okay, Mrs. Dawson!" The children yelled as they ran out to meet their waiting parents.

Rose sat down and breathed out a sigh of relief. She was twelve weeks pregnant and going into her second trimester. The morning sickness had subsided but she grew more and more tired as the weeks went on. She had a little baby belly now too.

Her stomach growled.

"I guess someone is getting hungry, aren't they?"

She laughed a little and patted her tummy.

Suddenly, Jack was at the door.

"Jack, what are you doing here…I thought you would still be at the pier?"

"I knew you, and the baby would be getting hungry right about now so I thought I would take you both out to dinner."

"That's sweet of you, Jack. And yes, we are both very hungry!"

"Alright, well let's go!"

He grabbed Rose's hand and led her out.


	24. Chapter 24

Everything was going very well with the pregnancy. She was about 4 months along. Jack and Rose had started picking out furniture for the baby and got the nursery ready.

"Well since we don't know what it's going to be…we're going to have to do something neutral," said Rose.

"It's going to be a girl, I know it…and she's going to look exactly like you."

Rose smiled at Jack.

"You don't know that…it might be a boy."

"Could be, but I think it's going to be a beautiful baby girl."

They decorated the nursery in little lambs. A beautiful light green wallpaper with little lambs everywhere. A perfect bedroom for a little baby…boy or girl.

Rose had to quit the theater for now since she couldn't be on her feet for so long. She did, however, always go down there to watch the shows and visit with the children.

Once the baby was born and things calmed down a bit, she thought about going back to acting. The theater owner was counting on it…he knew she was a natural, Jack did as well.

That evening, Rose was sitting in the living room reading one of her books.

"Hey Rose, I just got a call from Charlie…he needs help with some things at the pier. What do you say you come with me?"

Rose set her book down.

"Of course, Jack. Let me get dressed and we'll be on our way."

She gave Jack a quick kiss and retreated to the bedroom. When she came back out she was wearing a lovely long green sundress…it was so warm outside during the evenings that it would be perfect for going to the pier.

Jack breathed in sharply. Rose has always been beautiful to him…but tonight…with her long curls flowing, the green dress, and a growing baby inside of her, Jack had never saw her so beautiful.

"What...is it my dress?"

"No…nothing bad…you're just…beautiful."

"Oh Jack, I love you."

"And I love you."

Jack and Rose left their house hand in hand and started their walk down the beach towards the pier. It was a beautiful night. The stars were bright against the black sky. They could see the pier's lights in the distance. Rose kept looking up…

_Going up she goes, up she goes…_


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you for all the reviews and ideas! They are absolutely wonderful! I'm going to try and do multiple chapters a day so that you all have more than just a chapter a day to read. Thank you again!**

In the distance Rose could see a little light on the beach near the pier. She squinted to try to see better.

"What is that?"

"You'll see," Jack said.

When they got up to the light, Rose gasped.

There was a little table with a red table cloth and two chairs. There were two plates with food, dessert, and sparkling juice.

Rose got tears in her eyes.

"What is all this for?"

"It's been a year since we first met, Rose."

Rose looked at him.

"Oh my gosh…with everything going on…I totally forgot! Oh Jack, I'm so sorry."

Rose was crying.

"Shhh, shhh…it's okay, Rose. You've had a lot going on and with the pregnancy and all…it's totally understandable. I know it's been a tough year and that's why I wanted this for you-for us."

"Oh Jack, I don't even know what to say…it's beautiful!"

"Still not as beautiful as you," Jack said.

Jack pulled out her chair for her.

Jack had little candles around everywhere as to illuminate the setting and also had a band in the corner.

"Thanks, Charlie."

Charlie was on a violin.

"No problem, buddy."

Jack and Rose sat there and enjoyed their dinner and dessert. Since Rose was pregnant, Jack opted for sparkling juice instead of champagne.

Dinner finished and they both sat there.

"That was absolutely delicious, Jack!"

"Thank you, Rose…so now that we've finished our meal…would you care to dance?"

Rose smiled.

"Of course I would love to, Jack."

They got up and started dancing. Charlie and the band started playing 'Come Josephine in my flying machine'. Jack and Rose just stopped and stared at each other for a moment. Charlie didn't know anything about their time on the Titanic or that it was their song. They both smiled sadly, it was their first anniversary since meeting each other but that also meant that it had almost been a year since the Titanic sank.

They both danced together , holding each other ever so tightly and remembered all the souls that were lost on that fateful day.

Some hours later, both were very tired and ready to go home.

"Thanks a lot, Charlie…I couldn't have done this without ya or the guys," Jack said as he shook his hand.

"No problem, Jack…anything for a friend. You guys seemed a little surprised by the first song we played. Ya know it? It was in 1910 by Blanche Ring? It's called 'Come Josephine in my flying machine'."

"Oh yeah…we both know it very well," Jack chuckled.

Charlie raised his eyebrow wondering…

"That's a story for ya next time Charlie, but for now…it's too late and its way too long of a story."

"Understandable, Jack. But I definitely need to hear one of your stories…I bet it's a wild one."

"You could say that."

Jack looked at Rose.

"Are you ready, Rose?"

"Yes, I am. And Jack…this was wonderful. Thank you."

"Anything for you, Rose."

They kissed and headed back towards their home.


	26. Chapter 26

_Meanwhile in Denver…_

"My gosh, Molly…must you insist on cleaning your own house? Isn't that why you have maids?"

Molly looked at Ruth.

_Some things really never change…_

"Well, Ruth. If you must know…I don't think it's too kindly to treat my help like slaves. They are people too and deserve breaks as well. I consider them more friends, than hired help."

Ruth sat there sipping her hot tea.

"Do what you must…"

Molly turned around to get some lunch out. She was hungry and knew that if she stayed in the room with Ruth Dewitt Bukater any longer, she might go crazy.

Molly made some food for herself and Ruth. Though she didn't really appreciate Ruth's comments, she couldn't let the woman starve. She had lost her daughter and all…

Molly brought a plate over to Ruth.

"Here, you haven't eaten really and you need some food."

Ruth just looked up at her. Her eyes softening a bit.

"Well I…" Ruth paused. "Thank you…"

"No problem, Ruth. See? You don't need maids to make some good food."

"I suppose your right…but I still think that it's their job to take care of us."

Molly sat there eating her sandwich.

_I guess you can't teach an old dog new tricks…_

After they finished, Ruth and Molly went to the sitting room to finish their hot tea.

"Well Ruth…like I told ya before, I have some business to attend to and will be leaving here in the next month. I know you don't have a place to stay, nor any family so I would like it if you would join me."

"Well I guess I really don't have any choice but to 'tag along' with you on your 'travels'."

_Ungrateful…._

"But thank you for the invite, I do believe I will join you. By the way…where are you heading?"

"Santa Monica, California."


	27. Chapter 27

Rose was due in a week and it just seemed she couldn't get any bigger. Rose wasn't too fond of it since she waddled everywhere and had trouble getting out of bed but she knew it wouldn't be much longer and their beautiful baby would arrive.

Rose was sipping lemonade on the little patio they had that overlooked the beach. She was thinking about her Mother.

_I wonder what her life is like now. Maybe she became a seamstress? Or maybe she fell into money again somehow and is rich and stuck up as ever._

As much as she sometimes missed her mother, she couldn't bring herself to trying to find her let alone make it known that the Rose that supposedly died on the Titanic is actually alive and well and living her life with the first man she truly loved.

_Mother wouldn't care…she would still think of him as gutter rat and no matter what Jack did, she would feel he would never be good enough since he wasn't rich._

No. She wouldn't do it. She would not bring herself to find her mother and attempt to salvage a relationship that had gone so wrong.

But the problems with her Mother didn't start with Titanic…it had started long before that-when her Father was still alive and well.

Even from the tender young age of seven, Ruth refused to let Rose call her mommy.

_Daddy! Your home!_

_Hello my darling little Rosie. How was your day?_

_I met some children while going to Mother's friends for tea…but Mother wouldn't let me play with them. She said I would ruin my new dress._

_Well…what a shame. We will have to go to the park sometime now won't we. But since you've been a good girl…Daddy brought you home a gift._

_Oh Daniel, you spoil that girl more than any parent should. She doesn't deserve all these gifts! She is to be a proper young lady, not a spoiled brat!_

Rose's father would just look at Ruth. He loved his daughter and he wouldn't let anyone, not even his own wife-tell him that he couldn't spend money on his daughter. He was never home…it was the least he could do.

_Here you go, Rosie. A beautiful little doll…her name is Rosie too. I think she needs a friend?_

Rose looked at the beautiful porcelain doll. She was wearing a beautiful sparkling green dress and had red curly hair, just like Rose did.

_Rose held the doll tightly against her chest._

_I'll be her friend, Daddy._

Unfortunately, this was Rose's only real friend. Sure, she had other people she spent time with. The children of Mother's friends…but they weren't friends. All they cared about was who had the more expensive dress .

For Ruth, however, these 'things' as she called them-that her husband bought Rose were just a distraction for Rose and as soon as Father went away on business…Mother would lock them away and Rose would never see them again.

"Is everything okay, Rose?"

Rose looked to the voice, not even realizing she had tears streaming down her face.

"Yes…No…I don't know. I was just thinking about Mother and the horrible things she's done to me since I was a child."

Jack sat down and held Rose in his arms.

"I'm sorry," Jack said as he stroked Rose's hair.

"She was just so…so….mean! Father would buy me little things here and there and would spend time with me when he was back from business and Mother would get so jealous! And once Father was away…she would take away everything and tell me that Father didn't care about either of us and that's why he was always gone. What…what if I'm like that with our child, Jack? I don't know any different…how am I supposed to raise a child when I don't even know what it's like to have a real mother?"

"Rose…you could never…even if you tried mind you, be a mean person. Especially towards your child. You're going to be a wonderful mother and teach this child so many things. It will be the best of both of us. I have faith in you, Rose. I always have. You're strong."

"Thank you, Jack…"

He kissed her on her forehead and they just sat there in each other's arms watching the waves crash against the beach.


	28. Chapter 28

Rose went to bed that night, lying next to Jack of course. At about two in the morning, Rose sat up in bed and screamed.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwww!"

She gripped her stomach.

"Rose! Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

She gripped Jack's hand.

"The baby…it's coming, Jack!"

"Okay, Rose…you're going to be okay. I'm going to call the Doctor and get him over here right away."

Rose lay in bed trying to regulate her breathing.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God…it's hurts so much!"

Jack came back in the bedroom.

"Dr. Jones is on his way but he's going to be longer than expected…there's another woman that went into labor earlier and he's having a tough time delivering the child."

Rose just looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"But we'll be okay-you'll be okay. We're gonna try and wait as long as we can and hope that he gets here soon. If not, we're gonna have to do this together Rose. The doctor gave me instructions just in case it comes down to it."

Rose nodded her head.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, I trust you Jack."

_An hour later…_

Rose started getting sharper labor pains and the baby was progressing.

"Jack…I need to push!"

"Okay, Rose. Doctor Jones is still not here so we're doing this alone. I've got all the supplies here that we need."

"Okay, Jack. I trust you."

"When you feel the next contraction, you need to push, Rose."

Rose nodded. Her contractions were mere minutes apart and she knew this baby was coming whether they had a doctor or not.

"Oh Jack….it hurts!"

"I know sweetheart, but ya gotta push now."

"Okay Jack."

Rose pushed with all her might. The last push.

"Owwwwwwwwww!"

She breathed a sigh of relief as she lay back against the pillows.

And then she heard her child cry for the first time.

"Jack? Is it...?"

"She…is fine, Rose."

Rose had tears in her eyes.

_A daughter…_

Jack wrapped the baby in a blanket and made sure that everything was normal.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Rose felt the urge to push again.

"Jack! Jack…what's going on…I need to push!"

As Jack looked down, he saw that a second baby was crowning.

_Shit!_

He laid the baby down in the bassinet and went to Rose quickly.

"Rose. Rose…you're not going to believe this…but it's another baby! We're havin' twins! You need to give another big push, Rose. One last big one, I promise!"

Rose didn't know what was going on.

_Another baby?_

Rose breathed in and gave one last push.

Suddenly there was another cry. Jack and Rose both had tears in their eyes. He cleaned the baby up and wrapped it in a blanket. It was another beautiful little girl. Jack took both babies in his arms and went over to Rose.

She was more than exhausted but eager to see her newborns. Jack gave Rose one of the babies while he held another and sat down next to her.

Rose just looked at the baby.

"She's just so…little!"

Jack laughed.

"So Rose…we need to give these two little girls their names…any thoughts?"

Rose looked up at him…and started singing in a whispered voice.

_Come Josephine in my flying machine. Going up she goes, up she goes…_

Jack smiled as he knew exactly what that meant. The first little girl would be named Josephine.

"And now for you little one…I think we should name her Cora."

"Oh Jack, that's a wonderful way to remember Cora from Titanic."

"I thought so too."

After the adventurous night…all fell asleep. Thankfully, the bassinet they had chosen was big enough for the two children. They knew right away that these girls would be inseparable. Jack knew that Rose would be exhausted from delivering so he made sure that he would do anything he could do to help her.

After a day…both girls started opening their eyes. They were beautiful. Both had little tufts of flaming red curls, and both had ice blue eyes. A perfect combination of both Jack and Rose.


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews! I love getting all the reviews! These two chapters are going to be shorter than the usual and I apologize for that...I think I kind of got some writers block but don't worry all is well! I've been working on the story a lot lately and really getting into it! So what does everyone think will happen?**

A week had gone by and the little family was doing very well. Yes there were the sleepless nights…especially with having twins, but Jack was there every second to help Rose. He took some time away from the pier so he could be home to help.

Rose would take a nap when the children were napping and Jack would clean the house.

One day, however, instead of cleaning Jack decided to draw. Rose was asleep with both Josephine and Cora in her arms. He quietly got his supplies and sat in the chair next to the bed. He went to work and used his charcoal. It was beautiful picture indeed.

Rose suddenly stirred.

"Jack, what are you doing?"

"I'm drawing the three most beautiful girls I've ever seen."

Rose smiled.

"Oh Jack, you're too sweet."

Jack had just finished and blew away the remnants of the charcoal. He wouldn't let Rose see it just yet.

"All done."

The babies were both fast asleep still so Jack helped get the babies into their bassinet.

It was near lunchtime so Jack and Rose went into the kitchen to start making lunch for themselves. It reminded them of when they were first living together. That was one of their favorite things to do…cooking together.

They both sat down at the table and started eating.

"So much has happened…can you really believe we're parents now?"

Jack was still amazed at their life.

"I still can't believe it. It's amazing. And I wouldn't have it any other way, Rose."

"Neither would I."

They both sat on the couch just holding each other thinking about their life so far.


	30. Chapter 30

Ruth and Molly were in Santa Monica, California. Molly decided to move here temporarily since she hadn't seen any of her friends since the Titanic had sank. It was time to move on.

Molly settled down in her rented home. Once she collected her thoughts….her eyes clouded over.

_Poor Rose and Jack. I remember Rose telling me about Santa Monica and how Jack said he would take her there. She was so in love…and her own mother couldn't accept it. Maybe if she had accepted their love, they would both still be alive._

She sat there and sipped her hot tea and remembered the lives of Rose and Jack.

She looked to Ruth who seemed oblivious to where they were at.

_Of course she wouldn't even realize it…she never listened to Rose. Maybe if mention it, she will have some sort of feeling toward everything._

"Ruth."

Ruth didn't even look up.

"Ruth!"

"Well what is it, Molly? I'm busy."

"Do you know where we are?"

"We're in California…are you going senile, Molly?"

Molly rolled her eyes.

"No, Ruth…I'm not going senile. This is Santa Monica…this is where Jack and Rose had wanted to go together after Titanic. Do you remember?"

Ruth gave Molly a cold stare.

"I vaguely remember anything with that 'boy' other than he ruined all of our lives. If Rose wouldn't have met him, she would be marrying Cal and everything would be as it should!"

It was of no use. Molly wouldn't ever be able to get through Ruth's thick, snotty head.

"Didn't Cal kick you out?"

"Well…yes he did but he wouldn't have been acting that way if he had Rose as his wife and wouldn't have been made a mockery out of. He only did what was best for him. He's a powerful and rich man and he needs a wife to support him. He couldn't very well do that with me tagging along."

Molly would have slapped Rose if had not been for her maid that was standing nearby.

"Just forget it."


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you again for the reviews. I especially loved HestiaRue14's review about Ruth...it seriously made me crack up. Only one chapter for today :-( But it is a long chapter :-) I just wanted to let everyone know that I had recieved a review from someone (can't see it anymore though?) stating that the parts involving Jack drawing were similiar to a story of hers. I am letting everyone know, that I have not in any way stolen any story, or parts to a story for my own. This is how I feel Jack and Rose would have lived their life. But for my own sanity, I checked her profile to see if any of her stories were one that I had read and I hadn't read any of her stories. Just wanted to let you guys know :-) I think everyone knows here that most of the stories are similiar in one way or another. And a special thank you to OnyxEmerald as well for your review...I loved it!**

The twins were Jack's inspiration for all his drawings now…and Rose of course. He was still going to the pier to make money. He was doing quite well for himself now. Locals and tourist were becoming very interested in Jack's work. It was of no surprise to Rose. She knew that he had wonderful talent; she knew it from the first time she had seen his drawings.

_What are you carrying around? What are you some kind of artist? These are rather good…_

And Rose wasn't doing too bad herself either. She started going back to the theater in the evenings some nights to help with the class. She wasn't ready to teach them yet again, it had only been a month of being a mother and it exhausted her at times. She didn't want to give the theater up totally, in fear that she wouldn't go back. She just really enjoyed her time home with Jack and the children. But this was a lifelong dream of hers-to become an actress…and this was the way to become discovered. Well…teaching and getting roles in some plays.

It was Sunday morning and Jack and Rose had both woken up to the children crying.

They looked at each other in bed and smiled.

"Guess that's our cue to get the babies their breakfast."

"Yep, does sound that way," Jack said.

They kissed good morning and both got up and stretched.

Rose was still tired from the hourly feedings but it was a time for her to bond with her girls and she enjoyed it. Plus the girls were starting to do better with their sleeping schedule.

Rose went into the children's bedroom.

"Good morning Josephine, good morning Cora."

The babies looked up and smiled and gurgled at her.

She picked them up and brought them to the rocker and began to feed them. Afterwards, after rocking and burping them, they were ready for another nap. Rose put them both down in the crib. She kissed them both on their foreheads and went into the kitchen to get some breakfast for herself.

As she walked in the kitchen, the smell of eggs and bacon and waffles filled her nostrils.

"Mmmmm that smells so good!"

"Well we have eggs, bacon, and waffles with that special Dawson touch, just for you."

Rose sat down at the bar, eagerly awaiting her meal.

"And here is your plate, and here is mine."

They both sat there quietly and enjoyed their food. After they ate, they sat down in the living room. Rose got the newspaper and opened it up.

_Steel Tycoon Caldeon Hockley Engaged to Penelope La Guardia_

_After a courtship that began in May 1912, the couple has just announced their engagement. They have kept their relationship under wraps from everyone except immediate family. They plan to wed in a luxurious ceremony that will be remembered for generations to come. The name Caldeon Hockley might remind of you of the famous Steel company, Hockley Steel. But for some it may remind you of Titanic. On that fateful night, Caldeon Hockley lost his fiancée Miss Rose Dewitt-Bukater. Miss Dewitt Bukater is the daughter of famous architect Robert Dewitt-Bukater who had succumbed to pneumonia. _

_The story was told to the New York Times that Rose had left the lifeboat to help other women and children aboard the life boats. She is missed terribly by her mother, Mrs. Ruth Dewitt-Bukater who could barely speak to reporters about the ordeal…_

Rose closed the newspaper. She didn't want or need to read the rest of the story.

_Well…he must have been very heartbroken over my supposed death to find a replacement so quickly._

It made her realize what an evil person Cal really was. And it also made her even more thankful for what she had now. A family. A man that would love her no matter what. And two beautiful girls who love her as well.

_And from the look of their engagement photo…the poor girl looked miserable. Just as I did. I hope he treats her a lot better than he did me._

"Well, looks like Cal is engaged again. He met another girl from a rich family a few weeks after my 'death'."

Jack was wide eyed.

"That soon? Wow…he didn't take long to look for another wife did he."

"Well…I honestly hope he treats her better than he did me. Though I'm not quite sure that will happen. I saw their photo and she looked absolutely miserable. Poor girl…"

"I feel sorry for her but I'm just happy it's not you. I still can't believe we met each other and facing all odds against us…made it."

"I know, Jack…and I wouldn't have it any other way."


	32. Chapter 32

The children were 4 months old now. Josephine and Cora were doing wonderfully. Both were learning to sit up and play with their toys. They were also sleeping through the night, which Rose was very happy about.

Rose was sitting at the dining table and feeding the children in their high chairs.

"Chugga Chugga Choo Choo! Here's comes the mashed peas!"

Rose was attempting to give Cora her vegetables when out of nowhere, the spoon went flying and Rose ended up with mashed peas in her hair.

She sighed.

"Cora, Cora, Cora…what am I to do with you?"

She smiled at her children. It was tough sometimes, but every moment was a moment to remember.

Rose started to give Josephine her mashed peas and she did very well. For being twins…Josephine and Cora were complete opposites. Rose laughed every time she thought about it. Josephine was more calm than her sister. She would take naps, eat her vegetables and would never cry. She loved to be held all the time by Rose. Rose of course would always give in. Cora, on the other hand, was the wild one. She would fight her naps every single day, her vegetables usually ended up on the floor…or in Rose's hair. And being held? Cora would not have any of that. She was very independent. She would never want to be cuddled or held…but if she did, she would let you know.

_So different but yet so similar…I truly am amazed at what we have accomplished, Jack. These girls are us. And no matter what tribulations we will go through…we will all still have each other._

"Honey, I'm home!"

Rose smiled at Jack who had just walked in the door.

She got up and kissed Jack.

Jack looked at her…and then her hair.

"Cora?"

"Mm Hmm…how did you guess?"

"Well…the…um…mashed peas in your hair."

Rose felt her hair and looked at her hand. How could she have forgotten? Before she could anything, the girls started crying…it was time for bed.

She cleaned them both up and brought them both to Jack who kissed them good night. She put them in their crib and kissed them goodnight as well. When she walked back down, she sat down on the sofa and was ready to fall asleep.

Jack had gotten a warm wash towel and started cleaning the mashed peas out of her hair. They both sat there for a moment looking at each other…and started to giggle uncontrollably.

"Oh dear…how in the world did we go from running away from Cal and Lovejoy and surviving the Titanic to mashed peas in my hair?"

"Well…it is a lot safer. But ya know, Rose? You're still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen…mashed peas in your hair and all."

"Oh Jack…you are too much."

After he cleaned her hair, he pushed her curly red tendrils away from her face. He then put his hand under her chin to lift it so he could kiss her.

They hadn't been intimate since the twins were born. The doctor had told them to wait 3 months at least. Because of Rose's age, the doctor had advised to wait longer since it was a bit more traumatic to her body than it would be to most women who were older.

The kisses got deeper and Rose and Jack held on to each other as if it were their last day. Jack then picked up Rose into his arms and carried her up the stairs to the bedroom with Rose giggling all the way.


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank you for all the reviews! I've tried writing some of you back but the site has been acting up a bit and it hasn't let me :-( Sorry there haven't been multiple updates, I've been super busy visiting family and traveling so I haven't had much time to work on the story. Hopefully I'll get some time this week!**

_Meanwhile in another part of Santa Monica…_

Molly dreaded being with Ruth but she was raised to not judge a book by its cover. She was taught to open her mouth when she felt it was right but she was also raised to take care of those in need and to never push someone away-no matter how annoying they were.

"I'm goin' to the theater, Ruth. There is a wonderful play that I have heard has great reviews. Would you care to join?"

Ruth snorted. She didn't really want to go to the little theater…it wasn't half as nice of those in Philadelphia or New York, but she definitely did not want to spend her evening in with the help.

"I suppose it would do me some good to get some fresh air. I just hope that I won't be sitting next to some…'poor' person."

Ruth had a disgusted look on her face as she said the word 'poor'.

Molly looked up.

_Dear Lord, please give me the strength not to knock this woman off the balcony at the theater…_

"Would you please hurry up, Molly! I'm standing here at the door waiting while you stare aimlessly into nothing. What in the world are you always so deep in thought about?"

"Nothin'…absolutely nothin'…"

Molly asked her butler to get the carriage ready for them. She had a car but preferred the old fashioned way. Plus it was too beautiful of a night to waste.

Molly and Ruth arrived at the local theater and walked in. Molly was very friendly with everyone there while Ruth just looked around at the people who were not First Class. She refused to even smile at anyone, let alone speak to them.

They both sat on one of the balconies. The play was called 'A Country Girl'. It had actually first been in London in 1902 and then went to Broadway in 1902 as well. Molly had enjoyed in 1911 when she had been to New York to visit friends and when she found out that the local theater in Santa Monica would be having a rendition of it, she had to go see it.

Molly looked at the players below. She imagined Rose was down there playing lead female. No one knew about it but Rose had a conversation with Molly while they were on the Titanic about Rose wanting to be an actress one day. Molly knew she was a natural and would become a famous actress one day.

_Hell…her acting was superb with Cal. You would've never known that she was so unhappy and what really went on with them. I knew something wasn't right but I didn't know everything. Jack however, was able to find out everything…he really knew Rose._

Molly had a tear fall down her cheek. She couldn't keep doing this to herself. Rose and Jack were gone…along with everyone else who perished on the ship.

"What in the world are you blubbering about, Molly?"

Molly snapped out of her trance and looked to Ruth.

"I just haven't seen in this play in a long time and I am really enjoying it."

Ruth wouldn't know if Molly were actually telling the truth or not, she preferred to stay out of everyone's business and she didn't really care to know.

As the play ended, Molly stood up for a clapping ovation. Ruth just sat there staring at the stage. They then went to the front where the driver was ready for them with the horse and carriage and went home for the night.


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you for the reviews!**

_New York City_

As Rose had suspected…Penelope was not happy. This was an arranged marriage that was made by her parents. They were a high end construction company and thought it would be a perfect marriage for a daughter of a construction company and a son from a steel tycoon. She was only the tender age of 17 as was Rose when she was engaged to Cal.

Cal treated her even worse than he had Rose. The reason being that he had one woman leave him and humiliate him and it would not happen again. The reins were tight. He wouldn't even let her leave to go shopping unless one of his maids went with her. The poor woman could barely use the bathroom without someone watching her every move.

If Penelope even questioned Cal's decisions…she would be backhanded later on. Eventually, if she even spoke when not addressed it would lead to consequences. He left Rose alone when it came to bedroom behaviors…he thought that if he just held out until their Wedding, she would be more giving of herself. But with Penelope…he felt he shouldn't have to wait. At first Cal acted nice towards her…telling her how his fiancé whored around though he gave her every possession she had ever wanted.

But it was all a big lie. He was just trying to get her into bed. But after she refused and refused…Cal did not want to wait until their wedding night. Within a month of knowing each other, Cal would repeatedly rape Penelope. He of course took precautions as to make sure she would not conceive a child…a child out of wedlock would not do well for the Hockley Steel name Cal thought to himself.

_So much trouble to get some fucking. I will make damn sure that Penelope will not betray me as Rose did. I gave that little whore everything but no, she gave herself to that damned gutter rat. Tsk tsk…it's disgusting. She was a ruined woman. But at least I no longer have to deal with her or Dawson. And Ruth? She was easy to get rid of once the whore died on that ship. I honestly could care less about these people…all I really want is my damned diamond. Sure I've gotten the insurance money but it'd be nice to have the money and the diamond._

Cal was reading the Financial Times in the newspaper while Penelope sat there in the chair next to him, knitting.

"You know, sweet pea…I could give you a lot of better things to do than to sit there and knit."

"But I enjoy my knitting, Cal…it's something my mother taught me and I've done for so long in my life."

"It sounds like you are back talking me, sweet pea."

"No, darling…I was just expressing…"

Before Penelope could even finish her sentence, Cal got up and started dragging her towards the bedroom.

"I think it's time for bed, sweet pea."

Penelope's eyes grew wide. She knew exactly what 'time for bed' meant. But unfortunately…there was not a thing she could do. All she could do was lay there and cry…if she were to scream, he would just silence her anyways.

As the bedroom door shut, all you could here was the forced sound of Cal's grunting as he raped Penelope, and her poor sobs. But no one would do anything, as all the help were very well paid by Cal.


	35. Chapter 35

Jack and Rose awoke to the sunlight streaming in.

"It's morning…and we're awake…what in the…THE CHILDREN!"

They both got up and ran to the children's bedroom. They stopped at the crib and looked in. Both children were fast asleep and very peaceful.

"They…they stayed asleep…through the night?"

"Looks that way, Rose…guess they knew Mommy and Daddy needed a night for themselves."

"Well, they're still asleep…what do ya say we make breakfast together like we used to, " Jack said.

Rose smiled.

They both went down and prepared breakfast and had a nice quiet breakfast. While Rose was sipping her tea, Jack was looking at the paper. He looked to see what was playing at the theater. He knew Rose had been busy with everything and hasn't really been out so he thought it might be nice to take to her there.

"Look, Rose. They're having 'A Country Girl' at the theater…it just started last night, would you like to go and see it?"

"Oh Jack, of course I would love to! But what about the children?"

"I talked to Charlie and Anna about watching the girls for a few hours so we could away for a bit. I didn't know what we should do but this sounds perfect."

"It does! It will be fun to see it…maybe I'll be ready for the next play."

Rose kissed Jack…but as soon as she did they both heard the shrill cries from the children letting them know they are awake and hungry.

"Oh dear…well it was nice while it lasted," Rose smiled.

Jack and Rose went upstairs to the children's bedroom and got them both ready for the day.

_Later that evening…_

"Alright Charlie, this is the list of what they don't like, what they do like, how you can reach us…"

"Jack, I've got how many kids? I'm sure they'll be fine."

Jack sighed.

"I know, it's just that…"

He really had no reason to be worried other than being a first time parent.

"I guess you're right, Charlie…I'm sorry…"

"Hey don't worry about it, I was the same way buddy!"

"Alright, well…Rose is still getting ready at the house so I'm going to go pick her up and go to the theater…after that we will be back to pick up the girls, okay?"

"Have fun and we'll be here when you get back and like I said, the girls will have fun!"

Charlie and Jack said goodbye and Jack was on his way to pick up Rose. When he got there he went inside. Rose was just putting the finishing touches on her hair. She looked absolutely stunning. She was wearing a yellow outfit, and had her hair up. She looked exactly like she did when they met after he had saved her on the Titanic…when he had shown her his drawings on the deck.

"Hello, Rose."

She looked in the mirror back at him.

"Hello, Jack."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes…just about."

She went over and kissed him and they went to the horse and carriage that Jack had borrowed from Charlie.

"Oh Jack…they're beautiful!"

She went over to the horses and pet them.

They then left to the local theater.

They went to the show and enjoyed the play and the dinner. They didn't get too many date nights so this was very special.

They then went back over to Charlie's to pick up the girls. They were fast asleep when they got there. They picked both of them up and went home. They put the children to bed and went upstairs.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Jack. It made me miss the theater."

"Well…I'm home in the evenings…why don't you start acting again? I know you miss it terribly."

Rose looked at him.

_I have to be the luckiest woman alive…_

"Okay. Maybe I will. The theater owner wants me back very much. I'll see what openings there are and start doing auditions."

"You'll do wonderful."

"Thank you, Jack. Not just for this, but for everything…if it weren't for you, I don't know where I would be. Probably at the bottom of the Atlantic."

"Well…it was just meant to be."

They kissed each other goodnight and went to sleep.


	36. Chapter 36

**Thank you as always for the reviews. Hmmm...I think there are going to be some surprises coming up soon! What do you think they will be?**

The children were 9 months old now. They were growing up so fast and Jack and Rose couldn't believe it. Both children were doing very well for their age. They both had started taking steps and knew the words Mommy and Daddy.

Rose would stay home with them during the day while Jack was at the pier, and after he came home she would sometimes go to the theater. She was doing very well with her acting. She was just waiting for that big break in her career one day. She didn't want it now of course…she was enjoying being there for the girls. She felt it was more important for her to be a mother than to be an important actress. She would get to it one day.

She was teaching the children to do artwork. They were naturals of course, a trait they inherited from their father.

"Oh Josephine, Cora…those are absolutely wonderful! I'm so proud of you!"

They both looked up from their artwork to smile at their mother. They were very happy children. Rose also brought them to the theater so they could play with the other children who came there with their parents.

It was nearing evening time and Rose started to get dinner ready for her family. She was just about done with cooking when Jack walked in the door.

"Daddy!"

Both girls ran as fast as they could to their father.

"Hello my little ones! How was your day?"

They ran back over to show their daddy their artwork.

"Oh my! Aren't these wonderful! And I know art work and those are amazing!"

The children were beaming with happiness.

As Jack hugged and played with the children, Rose got the table ready for them. Once it was ready, she went over to Jack and kissed him hello.

"How was your day sweetheart?"

"Oh same ol', same ol'."

Rose was happy that Jack was doing what he loved, but she knew that he wanted more. He really wanted to have an art museum for himself. He knew that there were plenty of artists out there who didn't have the means to be in an art museum and wanted to help.

"Well…dinner is ready for everyone so if you're ready we can eat now."

They all sat down and enjoyed their meal while they talked about their day.


	37. Chapter 37

The next day, Jack was heading out for his usual day of drawing at the pier. He was there for a few hours when a man came up behind him.

"Excuse me…Jack Dawson?"

Jack turned around. He shielded his eyes against the sun to see who was in front of him. He vaguely looked familiar to Jack.

"Yes?"

"I'm not sure if you remember me…but I met you back in Central Park. You had drawn a picture of my children and I bought if off you?"

Jack started to remember. He smiled and shook the man's hand.

"Well good to see you…Mr.?"

"Lawson. Daniel Lawson."

"What can I do for you, Mr. Lawson? Another drawing for your wife?"

"Actually…I just came here about a week ago to open up another gallery. I had kept looking for you back in Central Park when we knew we would be opening up another gallery and museum but you were gone. I was just canvasing the pier because I have heard there are many unknown artists who come here to try to make a little money."

"Well…that would be me."

"I distinctly remember that I wanted you to be the manager of one of my museums…are you still interested? It's going to be a gallery as well.

Jack was just in shock. Could this really be happening?

"So what will it be Dawson?"

"I…I…of course!"

"Good. I need someone who knows how run a business. And someone who knows art. Of course, I hope that you don't mind if I display your artwork as well."

"Of course!"

Jack was ecstatic. Mr. Lawson scribbled the address on a piece of paper and handed it to Jack.

"I expect you there bright and early on Monday morning, Mr. Dawson."

"Yes, of course sir, you can count on me."

Mr. Lawson tipped his hat towards Jack and turned around and walked away. Jack looked at the paper and stuck it in his pocket. He ran to the end of the pier and got up on the on the middle rail and put his arms out…the wind against him.

"I'm the King of The World! Yee Haw!"

He felt as though he was flying…just as he had on Titanic. He ran home to Rose and couldn't hold his excitement any longer.

He came barreling in the door.

"Rose! Rose! Where are you?"

"Jack, I'm right here in the kitchen. Is everything okay?"

"I did it, Rose…I'm gonna be managing an art gallery. And one day…I'll have one of my own and every artist who has been a nobody will have their artwork proudly displayed!"

"Oh Jack, that's wonderful! How did all this come about?"

Jack sat Rose down and told her the story between him and Mr. Lawson and how he never expected this man to ever show up, let alone offer him a job at a museum.

Rose decided that they should go out and celebrate. She was so proud of Jack. She knew that he would live his dream one day and her heart was warm with love knowing that Jack knew this too.


	38. Chapter 38

**Thank you as always for the wonderful reviews!**

_The next day in the Brown household…_

Ruth was sitting and drinking her tea. Molly was busy doing some things around the house. She knew that Ruth wouldn't pick up a finger so she didn't even bother asking.

After some time, she decided to go grocery shopping.

"Ruth, I'm going to the market to get groceries…is there anything specific you would like?"

"Why don't you just have the maid go shopping…it's so much easier."

"I prefer to just get out by myself sometimes…clear my head."

"Well…whatever you feel you must do. But no, I don't need anything."

Molly grabbed her purse and started walking towards the market.

_In the Dawson household…_

"Jack! Where are you?"

"I'm upstairs with the girls! I'll be right down!"

Rose chuckled to herself.

_I'm starting to wonder who is having more fun with the toys…the girls or him._

He came downstairs and kissed Rose.

"What is it, Rose?"

"I'm going to walk to the market. We need a few things and I thought it would be nice to get out for a bit. Is there anything you would like?"

"Hmm…I'd like you!"

Rose giggled as Jack grabbed her by the waist and gave her a long deep kiss.

"Oh Jack…you're silly."

"No, I'm in love."

After another deep kiss, Rose was still giggling and finally got away.

"I'll be back soon!"

Jack went back upstairs to play with the girls and their toys.

_At the market…_

Molly was looking at some fresh fruit.

_Mmmm…fresh strawberries…how delightful!_

She was picking out a few different kinds of fruit and putting them into her basket when she looked up to see the back of another woman looking at some vegetables. She had red/auburn hair that went down her back, it was somewhat curly. The woman turned around not even noticing that someone was looking at her. She set down the corn and started looking around more.

Molly dropped the basket of fruit.

"God Almighty."

Molly swore she was seeing a ghost and was about to pass out. She didn't know what to do at first. She then snapped out of her trance and walked over to the other woman. She looked at her, with tears in her eyes. She couldn't utter a word.

"I…it can't…but…dear lord!"

Rose looked up at the woman who was attempting to speak. Rose's eyes grew huge. She dropped her basket as well.

"Molly!"

"Rose!"


	39. Chapter 39

They both hugged each other with tears falling down both their faces.

"I…I…thought you died, Rose! You jumped out of the lifeboat to find Jack again…and we hadn't seen you in any lifeboats or on the survivor list!"

"That's because Rose Dewitt-Bukater died on the Titanic. I'm now Rose Dawson."

"Dawson…Jack…please tell me he is alive as well!"

"Yes, Molly. It's a long story but Jack and I found each other and I took his name while on the Carpathia…I didn't want anyone to know that I was alive. I couldn't go back to my old life…I just couldn't. Please understand, Molly."

"Darlin', I understand. I wish you could've done it another way…but I understand. I just wish I hadn't thought you dead all this time."

"I know, Molly…but I had no choice. I would love to tell you more but this isn't really the best place…would you care to come to dinner to our house tonight…or maybe we can come by your place?"

Molly's eyes grew wide.

"No…my place is…um…gettin' renovated! Your place will do just fine."

Molly had just found Rose…she didn't want her to know that Ruth was living with her. It might put Rose's life into a tailspin and that is the last thing Molly wanted.

Rose wrote down her address and handed it to Molly.

"Will seven o'clock be alright for you?"

"Just fine, darlin'. I will see you tonight!"

Rose and Molly went on their separate ways to their homes. Rose got home to Jack and the girls playing with makeup. Jack was wearing lipstick and eye shadow.

"Oh…my…"

She tried to muffle her laughing.

"I was…um…the girls…"

Rose burst out laughing. Jack started to laugh as well. When they both stopped laughing they sat down. Rose told him they would have a guest for dinner tonight but wouldn't tell him who.

"Oh c'mon you have to tell me!"

"Nope…not going to happen, you will just have to wait and see Mr. Dawson!"

Jack knew that he wouldn't win this battle. Rose was not going to tell him…and he would just have to wait.

_At the Brown Household…_

"My gosh, Molly you took so long!"

Molly just stood there for a minute. She wasn't sure what to do. Rose didn't even know that Ruth was living with Molly, and surely she wouldn't want Molly to tell Ruth about Rose being alive. But she didn't want Ruth to live on knowing that her daughter was actually alive. This was something she would have to talk to Rose…and Ruth about but now was not the time.

"Well…I…uh…there were a lot of people."

"Hm…I am happy that I didn't go then."

"Ruth, I have some business to attend to later this evening. I will make sure that one of the maids takes care of your dinner and whatever you might need while I am gone."

Molly could've told her that she was going to a rodeo to compete and Ruth wouldn't have even listened.

_This time I am happy that she doesn't care._

"Alright, well I guess I will see you in the morning then."

Molly had a nervous smile on her face.

"Well…I am going to freshen up and get ready for this evening then."


	40. Chapter 40

**Thank you for the awesome reviews! You are the reason I keep writing!**

_Later that evening…_

Rose was putting the finishing touches on the meal for that evening. She was becoming very good with cooking and actually enjoyed learning new recipes.

_Who would've thought that I would actually be good at this!_

"Alright, Rose…I see the meal you've cooked and it looks amazing. So whoever is coming over must be important. You know…I'm gonna find out soon enough, you can tell me now if you'd like."

"Nope…you will see soon enough."

And as soon as Rose said that, there was a knocking at the door.

Rose smiled at Jack.

She took off her apron and smoothed her dress and walked over to the door. She looked back at Jack whose eyes were bewildered having no idea who this guest might be. She then opened the door.

"Oh, Rose! It's still so amazin' to me that you're alive and well!"

Molly hugged Rose. When they let go of each other, Molly and Jack looked at each other.

"Well, if it ain't Mr. Jack Dawson."

"Molly! What…what a surprise!"

Molly went over and hugged Jack.

"It's so nice to see you alive…and with Rose."

Jack nodded…he was still in shock.

"Alright everyone, dinner is ready and on the table!"

They all sat down and enjoyed their meal. The children were already in bed so Molly hadn't even known they had children. After dinner, the conversation started.

"So…I hate to bring up bad memories…but what in the world happened with you two on the ship?"

Jack and Rose looked at each other and smiled. Sure, it was awful that so many had died but they couldn't hate the memory too much…its how they met.

"Well Molly, after I jumped back onto the ship from the lifeboat I ran to Jack. I couldn't go without him. Later on, there were no more lifeboats. We went to the back of the ship and as the ship went down we went on the other side of the railing…"

"…which is where you first met each other," Molly interrupted

Rose and Jack nodded and held each other's hands.

"Well…the ship started going down and broke in half. We just bobbed there for a few moments and we knew the rest would be going down. We took our last breath and held on to each other, waiting for the impact. Unfortunately, with the suction of the ship going underwater we weren't able to hold on to each other."

Molly had tears in her eyes.

Then Jack started the story from his point of view.

"Rose and I came up for air but didn't see each other. I heard her screaming my name when a man that was very scared was trying to use her so he wouldn't drown. I was able to get to them and attempted to get him to stop but he would and I had to punch him. I looked around for any debris that we could float on so we could get out of the water but there wasn't too much that was still left. I found a door and we both tried getting on it but it would only hold one of us so naturally I told Rose to get on the door. I stayed in the water just trying to keep Rose alive."

By this time, Rose was beginning to have tears in her eyes as well, remembering how she almost lost Jack. With that, Jack continued the story.

"It seemed like forever. I was so cold and really couldn't feel anything anymore…it felt like a thousand knives stabbing me all over my body…and then numbness. I was so tired. I just laid there in and out of consciousness. From what Rose told me, she tried to wake me up but I wouldn't wake up."

Jack's eyes clouded over, thinking about all that happened that night.

Molly shook her head.

_If only that damned man would've rowed back for survivors…but no…he just screamed bloody murder at me._


	41. Chapter 41

Rose felt she needed to talk now. She knew that Jack had been close to death, but just hearing it from Jack and the details…it just reopened her wounds from Titanic.

"A boat finally came back and after a few failed attempts, Jack woke up. I swam over and blew a whistle from an officer on Titanic and the crewmen saw me and I showed them where Jack was. After being on the lifeboat for a while, we reached the Carpathia where we stayed with 3rd class. I saw Cal had come down to 3rd class, looking for me…but we were able to hide from him. When they asked for names, we told them that my name was Rose Dawson. So naturally…Rose Dewitt-Bukater perished."

Molly had tears running down her face.

"After the ship docked, local hotels were offering Titanic survivors a place to stay so we took advantage of that for the time being and we were able to make it on our own. We stayed in New York for some time and Jack drew at Central Park while I worked at a café. We stayed there until…an incident…and decided to start our lives in Santa Monica."

It wasn't that Rose didn't trust Molly with her knowing about the diamond…but she couldn't get herself to say anything about it.

"Jack proposed to me at the pier, we got married and about 6 months later…I found out I was pregnant. With twin girls."

Molly's eyes opened wide.

"Children? You had two little ones?"

Rose laughed.

"Yes…Josephine and Cora."

"Oh dear! That is just absolutely wonderful!"

Molly went over and hugged Rose and Jack.

"You don't know how happy I am for you!"

"Thank you, Molly."

At that time, Molly was wiping the tears from her face. It was such a roller coaster of emotions…she didn't feel it was appropriate to bring up Ruth. She would figure out when…and where…to tell Rose. She hoped it would happen soon before they run in to each other. She didn't want to hurt anyone.

"Molly…I have to ask. Have you spoken to my mother at all since the sinking?"

Molly didn't know what to say. She didn't want to lie, but she could tell the truth at this time.

"Well…last I heard she was in New York. Not too much dearie, but I'm sure if anything was amiss I would have heard about it."

Rose sighed with relief. She didn't wish any harm upon her mother. But she also didn't want anything to do with her.

"And…you heard about Cal, right?"

"Yes, Molly…we've read the papers. Poor girl doesn't look too happy."

"I don't know too much about her. I've met her parents once…they are friends with some friends of mine and she's always been nice. She's more quiet now that she is with Cal…I'm sure he has something to do with it."

They all sat there in silence.

"Well…I do hate to cut this short Rose but I must be going. It's getting' quite late and I have a few errands to run tomorrow."

"Of course, Molly. I'm so happy that you were able to join us this evening."

"Me too, darlin'."

They all hugged and said their goodbyes. It wouldn't be the last that they would see each other. Rose didn't have family other than her own now and Molly felt like more of a mother to her than her own did.

As Molly was on her way home, all she could was look into the sky hoping for a falling star to make a wish upon. She soon saw one.

_Help me figure this mess out without hurting Rose…that's all I want…_

Jack and Rose sat there for a little bit while collecting their thoughts.

"Wow…I can't believe it was Molly. You really did surprise me!"

Rose laughed at Jack.

"See? Now do you understand why I couldn't tell you?"

Jack hugged Rose. It had been a very emotionally draining night and they were exhausted. They soon went up to the bedroom for some much needed sleep.


	42. Chapter 42

Molly arrived home that night somewhat late. She was happy for that, hoping that Ruth would be asleep. The house was dark so she sent a silent thank you prayer to above. She went inside quietly as to not wake anyone up. She set down her things and turned on the hall light.

Ruth was sitting in the chair.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph you scared me, Ruth! Wha..what are you still doing up?"

"I just wanted to see how your evening went. I couldn't really sleep."

"Oh…well…it went fine."

"Well that is good to hear."

"Yes, it is…I'm goin' upstairs now…"

"Goodnight, Molly."

"G'nite, Ruth."

Molly went upstairs and shut the door.

_This is going to be harder than I thought…_

She got ready for bed and slid under the covers…wishing that some wonderful idea would come to her in her dreams to help her solve this problem.

_Monday morning at the Dawson Residence…_

Rose got up extra early to cook Jack breakfast. It was his first day managing the Art Museum and Rose thought it would be best to make sure he goes on a full stomach.

Jack came down with his hair slicked back and wearing a nice shirt, pants and tie. He reminded Rose of when he was at the dinner with them. He took one more look in the mirror.

_You could almost pass for a gentleman!_

Jack remembered the words that Cal had said to him and smirked.

Rose just finished setting the table when Jack's arms went around her waist and spun her around.

"Good morning, Mrs. Dawson."

"Oh Jack, you look amazing!"

"Thank you! What's all this?"

"I thought that a business man such as your self deserves a nice hot breakfast on his first day on the job."

He kissed Rose on the head.

"You're the best."

Rose smiled.

They both sat down for breakfast alone, as the children were still upstairs sleeping.

"Alright, I guess it's time to go. I'm really going to miss you today."

"You'll be fine-we'll be fine. You better go before you're late."

She kissed Jack goodbye and waved to him as he left for the Art Gallery.

Jack was actually nervous about his first day of job. He would be dealing with a lot of high class people. But Jack knew how to win over anyone…just as he did on Titanic with Archibald Gracie and the rest of the men.

_All life is a game of luck._

He arrived at the Art Gallery a little bit before he was expected. The door was open and he walked in. He just stood there for a moment taking it all in. The museum was enormous. There was art work from Picasso, Monet, and countless other artists. The gallery also consisted of jewelry, trinkets, and statues.

"Dawson! Glad you're here! Are you ready to get started?"

"Sure am, sir!"

"Alright, Dawson…let me show you around."

Jack followed Mr. Lawson and listened intently about the different parts of the gallery. He then showed Jack the sitting area for customers and where customers pick up their items after they are paid for.

Jack shadowed Mr. Lawson around for the day so that he would get used to what he needed to do. He was trying to pay as much attention as he could but he couldn't help letting his mind wander to Rose.

_I wonder what she's doing...God, how I miss her._

Jack was truly in love with Rose. He had known it since the first time he saw her on the deck.

_Ah, forget it, boyo. You're as like to have angels fly out your arse as get next to the likes of her._

Jack couldn't be sad at the memory. He smiled and looked into the heavens…

_If only you could see me now, Tommy…_


	43. Chapter 43

The children were about 2 years old now and little fireballs of energy. Rose and Jack had a tough time keeping up with them at times. But all was well in the Dawson household.Rose was now working at the theater in the evenings and had gotten quite a few small parts. She didn't teach the children at the theater anymore since she was trying to keep up with her acting and she was still a wife and mother.

Jack was doing wonderfully with the Art Gallery. Mr. Lawson was very impressed with Jack. He learned the ropes very quickly and customers actually asked for Jack when they wanted a tour of the gallery. He was also very good with his selling skills. The sales had gone up over 20% in the past month.

It was Sunday morning and both Rose and Jack had off work. They decided that the children were old enough to go visit the pier.

"Okay children! Are you ready to go?"

They both came down the stairs holding hands.

"Yes, mommy!"

The girls were both wearing matching outfits.

_Truly adorable…_

Jack came from outside.

"Is everyone ready?"

"Yes, I do believe we are all ready!"

He put his arms around Rose's waist.

"My, my, my…don't you look beautiful today."

"Oh Jack..."

They gave each other a kiss. In the background you could hear Josephine and Cora saying 'ewww' and giggling. Rose and Jack giggled as well. They all started on their way towards the pier.

As they got to the pier, the music was going and there was food everywhere! The children's mouths were wide open, amazed at the sight.

They all got some food and sat down. The girls were enjoying their time and whispering to each other.

"What in the world are you two whispering about?"

Both girls stopped whispering and looked at their parents.

"What is that?" They asked, pointing to the roller coaster.

"That's a roller coaster. You go really fast and take turns. You put your arms up and you can scream all you want too!"

"Oh daddy, can we please go on the roller coaster?"

Jack laughed. They reminded him of Rose when she first saw the roller coaster.

"No…not yet girls. You're still too young."

The girls pouted.

"Oh…well alright then…"

"Soon enough you'll be old enough to ride the roller coaster and do whatever you'd like! But right now, enjoy you're youth little ones."

The girls smiled at their father.

Rose was amazed. The girls idolized their father. They were definitely more daddy's girls than mommy's girls. But it was okay for Rose. She still had her time with them during the day while Jack was at work.

It was nearing noon when Rose looked ahead and saw Molly.

"Molly is here! I told her we would be here today and that she is more than welcome to join us. She told me she would try. I guess her niece is somewhat ill right now and that's why we haven't seen her too much."

"Well I hope she gets better soon," Jack said.

Jack waved over to Molly. Once Molly saw him, she smiled and headed towards them.

"Hello Jack, Rose, girls…"

Jack and Rose nodded.

"Good afternoon, Aunt Molly!"

"Good morning to you as well girls!"

_I love these girls as if they were my grandchildren…and I love it. But…it's really not fair to Ruth. Or Rose for that matter._

Molly felt horrible for not telling Rose about her Mother being alive and well, and living with her. Anytime she tried bringing up the conversation…it just wasn't the right time. Rose also made it quite clear that she still had not forgiven her mother for how she had acted towards Jack and how she handled the Cal situation.

She hated lying to Jack and Rose. She had told them that her niece was sick and that's why they haven't been able to spend much time together. It was true that her niece was sick and she was staying with Molly, but it wasn't the only reason why Molly hadn't seen Jack and Rose that much. She was still figuring out how she was going fix the situation. She wanted everyone to be happy. Which meant Jack and Rose are together and happy, and Ruth is in the picture too…a happy family.

She knew it was a long shot and Ruth wasn't exactly a changed woman but there was a possibility that Ruth would change once she realized that her daughter was alive, and that she was a grandmother.

_Soon…soon things will all come together. I hope…_


	44. Chapter 44

**Sorry for the late update everyone. Been out all day today and didn't get in until about an hour ago. Plus I'm trying to build my own free website that will have all my Titanic Fanfiction and others who would like to be on it but I'm having major issues with it. I learned all that crap in highschool and it's only been a few years lol. Hope you are enjoying the story, and as always thank you for the reviews!**

Rose ended up having an audition that would be during the day. This would be a problem because of Jack working during the day as well.

"Why don't you ask Molly?"

"You know, Jack…that sounds like a good idea. I don't know if she'll be able to because of her niece, but I can try."

Rose called Molly up and asked her. Of course Molly said she would…she loved to spend time with the children and she knew that this was important to Rose. Molly didn't want to be the reason why Rose would fall behind on her acting. Every audition could be her big break. She had one condition though…that she would watch the children at their place. Molly said she didn't want the kids to get sick from her niece. It was true…but she also didn't know what she would tell Ruth if she brought home two little children who looked exactly like Jack and Rose put together. And if Ruth asked their last names? That would be the end of it.

Molly came over the next day when Rose needed to be at her audition.

She showed Molly her list of things the kids are allergic to, what they don't like, and it seemed a million emergency numbers.

_Ah, to be a young mother again…_

Molly just laughed.

"Rose it's gonna be okay. They'll be fine, I promise you!"

Rose knew they would be okay, she was just still scared of things happening. She didn't know what she would do if something ever happened to one of her girls.

"Alright…but if you need me for anything, anything at all….call me right away, or Jack."

Jack came downstairs and looked as handsome as ever.

"Okay Jack…I have to leave for the audition and I know you need to get to work. Wish me luck?"

"I'll wish you luck, but you don't need it…you're amazing. But plans have changed actually."

Rose cocked her head to one side wondering what in the world he was talking about.

"I spoke to Mr. Lawson and he gave me the day off…that way I can go to the audition with you."

Whatever anxiety Rose had, was gone. Any time she had Jack near her…everything was okay.

"Oh Jack, thank you!"

"Anything for you."

"But Molly…she's here watching…"

"I've already spoken to her before she even came…she knew that I would be goin' with you. I just wanted to surprise you."

"Oh Jack…" She giggled.

"Ok kids, have fun and break a leg, Rose! Not literally though!"

They waved goodbye to Molly and started on their way to the theater. When Rose got there, she breathed in and breathed out. She was nervous. This had been her first major audition since she had the girls.

_What if I'm not that good anymore?_

"Rose, you'll be fine. You're a wonderful actress and they would be crazy not to have you."

Rose smiled. They had an intimate kiss before they went inside.


	45. Chapter 45

Jack sat down in the audience with the directors and some other people who belonged to the theater. Rose was in her dressing room getting ready. A little bit later, the curtains opened to a decorated stage. Soon Rose's scene of Romeo and Juliet began.

Rose stepped out from the balcony and looked below to the other actor.

"Oh Romeo, oh Romeo…where for art thou Romeo…"

The play went on and Jack just fell in love a little more. Rose was amazing and everyone saw it, not just him. When the part ended, Jack expected everyone to clap but they don't really do that when people are just auditioning. The director was about to tell Rose thank you when Jack got up from his seat. He started clapping.

"Woo Rose, you go! You did an awesome job! I love you!"

Rose looked up at him and started laughing. The director and the other people just turned around and stared at Jack.

"I'm…um…sorry?"

The curtains closed and Jack sat back down for a moment and then rushed off to Rose's dressing room.

"Jack! That was amazing…I felt so…alive!"

"You did wonderful! You're going to get the part, I know it!"

"I don't know Jack…you of course say I was good…but maybe I wasn't good enough for them."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Mr. Phillips…the director…may I come in?"

Rose had a nervous look on her face.

"Yes of course, Mr. Phillips."

When he came in, he saw Jack and was a bit shocked. He didn't know who this man was.

"Oh…Mr. Phillips…this is my husband. Mr. Jack Dawson."

Jack stuck out his hand.

"Good to meet ya, Mr. Phillips."

"Oh, you're the young man who was making all that ruckus."

Jack turned a bit red.

"Yeah…I'm sorry about that…"

"No need. Rose's acting is none like I've seen before. She truly is a natural. And I hope you will join us in our production of Romeo and Juliet as our Juliet?"

"Me? Yes…of course!"

"Wonderful! We have rehearsals on Tuesday and Thursday nights and the big night with be in a month. The play will be in for about 2 months…we have another girl who will do the weeknights, but we would like you to be the star Juliet. The main play will be on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday nights."

"Sounds wonderful, Mr. Phillips."

"And make sure you do your best…I've heard we might have some scouts for Broadway in our midst during the play. Who knows…it could be you're big break. Well enough of all that, I'm sure you need to get home."

"Thank you, Mr. Phillips…good night."

Jack and Rose looked at each other and smiled.

"You did it, Rose!"

"I couldn't have done it without you, Jack."

They hugged and started on their way home. When they got home, the children were probably already asleep. Molly was inside the sitting room just drinking tea. When Rose went inside the living area, there were bouquets of Rose's everywhere.

"What is all this?"

Jack looked to Rose.

"I wanted to make sure you had roses for when you aced your audition."

"But you couldn't have possibly known that I…"

"I knew you would get it. They would be crazy not to have you in their play. And if for some reason they didn't want you…well…I wouldn't want to see that play anyways."

Rose smiled with tears in her eyes.

_I couldn't be happier…_


	46. Chapter 46

**This chapter rated M **

Molly hugged Rose and congratulated her. She then went on her way, promising she would go see Rose at the play and to call her if they needed anything.

Rose went upstairs to get undressed. Jack followed. Rose put on her silk robe and went to her mirror. She took out the clip in her hair and let her red tendrils fall down. Jack messed up his hair to the way he liked to wear it.

He looked at Rose.

_God, she looks amazing._

Rose had looked like she did when Jack first saw her. Except now that she's had children…she had more curves to her figure.

Jack went over and started kissing her neck.

She groaned slightly.

"Oh Jack…that feels amazing."

He wouldn't stop there. Rose held his head with her hand…slightly pushing him to suck on her neck and collar bone.

"God, Rose…you are amazing."

"As are you, Jack…"

She whispered to him.

"Put your hands on me, Jack."

"Your wish is my command…"

He slowly took his hands and went under her robe, caressing her breasts and nipples. They became hard with excitement.

He was still kissing her neck and Rose was groaning with anticipation. Jack's member was pushing through his pants. Rose slowly took her slender hand and started feeling it.

"Rose…"

They couldn't wait much longer.

Jack slowly started to undo her robe and started kissing every part of her…working his way from her neck down to her nipples and then farther down. Rose was stroking him, going faster and faster.

"You know…I'm not going to be able to go much longer if you keep on…"

Rose giggled.

Jack started to undress. Rose smiled with anticipation…every time felt like their first.

He picked Rose up by her waist and she wrapped her legs around him. They were kissing passionately…just touching each other.

He carried her over their bed, her legs still wrapped around him.

He lay on top of her and entered her passionately.

They both gasped.

They usually started out slow but Rose wouldn't have any of that. She wanted him, needed him.

Jack thrust harder and harder into a wet Rose.

They both just held on…not wanting the moment to end.

Sometime later…neither could wait longer and both climaxed.

Rose gasped and Jack thrust a few more times before he finished ejaculating.

They lay there for a while just holding on to each other. They kissed passionately, shaking.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They both cleaned up and got ready for bed and went to sleep holding each other tightly.


	47. Chapter 47

**Sorry for the short chapter...I just couldn't seem to add more to this one.**

They awoke the next morning to the children wanting to play.

"Okay, okay, I'm up!"

Jack laughed.

"Yay! Play time!"

"Play time later, breakfast first."

Jack got up and played monster with the kids while Rose went downstairs to start on breakfast.

Everyone sat down and Jack made an announcement to the children.

"Girls, your mommy got the lead part in a play so she might be away in the evenings for the time being. But I'll be here to play with you and take care of the house and put you all to bed."

"Can we still have our bedtime stories?"

"Of course."

"Okay. Mommy…I'm happy that you got the part!"

"Thank you girls."

They ate breakfast and enjoyed the day on the beach making sand castles.

_Meanwhile at the Brown home…_

"Oh Molly, look!"

Molly looked to Ruth as she pointed to the paper.

"Romeo and Juliet will be playing in a month, we need to go to it!"

Molly raised her eyebrow.

_Theater? Ruth hated the theater last time…_

"I didn't think you liked the theater?"

"Well I don't…but I do enjoy some Shakespeare. We simply must go."

Molly's eyes went big.

"Molly, what in the world is wrong?"

"Um..nothin'…nothin' at all. It gets pretty busy during the weekend so I think it would be better if we go during the week…maybe a Wednesday."

Ruth didn't really think about why Molly would rather go on a weekday.

_I should be able to pull this off…Ruth can see the show and Rose won't be playing on a Wednesday. I need to talk to Rose before these two just run into each other on the street._


	48. Chapter 48

Rose had been practicing very hard. She felt as though she was really Juliet. To a point, their lives were similar. Rose knew what it felt like to not have your family approve of the person you love. Mother despised Jack. Romeo and Juliet had to sneak around to see each other just as Jack and Rose had. But thankfully, Jack and Rose survived as Romeo and Juliet did not.

It was about a week until opening night. The play would open on a Saturday night and she was told that it would be a full house.

She had just gotten done with rehearsal and was in her dressing room. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Rose said.

Molly came in.

"Molly! It's wonderful to see you! What are you doing here?"

"Oh I was just in the neighborhood and thought I would stop by, I knew you had rehearsals. How are you feeling about your upcoming debut?"

"A bit nervous actually…this is my first major play since having children. I hope I do well."

Molly looked anxious.

"Molly, is everything okay with you?"

"Yes…it's just…you see…"

Rose's mind was elsewhere and suddenly started talking, not realizing she had interrupted Molly.

"Oh Molly…it's just so amazing to be in Romeo and Juliet. I truly feel like Juliet! Star crossed lovers whose parents forbid them to be with each other and they must fight for their love. Unfortunately, because of that…they both die. Jack and I almost died because of Mother not approving…if she would have approved from the beginning or at least listened to me…well…things would have gone easier."

Molly smiled nervously.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Molly…I interrupted you! What were you going to say?"

_Well damn…can't say anything now…_

"Oh darlin', I just wanted to tell you that you are going to be wonderful and I wish you the best of luck!"

"Molly that truly means so much to me. You've been more a mother to me than my own mother was."

_Little does she know her own mother is closer than she thinks…_

"Thank you, Rose."

They hugged and Rose started on her way home.


	49. Chapter 49

It was opening night for Rose. She was excited, nervous, and anxious all at the same time. She finished up with her make-up and wardrobe and went out towards the stage. She looked out from the corner of the curtain.

_Wow…it really is a full house!_

Rose knew she should've been more nervous…but something just felt right. This is where she belonged…on the stage. Sure, she had been nervous while rehearsing but now that it was actually happening, she was ready for it.

She scanned the crowd looking for people she knew. She saw Charlie and Anna and their kids towards the back. She also saw her friend Elizabeth with a few others they knew.

She then saw Jack, Josephine, and Cora sitting in the front row. She smiled to herself and her heart grew warm. Jack saw her peeking out and smiled at her.

_I love you-_he mouthed.

_I love you too._

"Rose! Are you ready…we're on in five."

She spun around to the director, Mr. Phillips.

"Yes, sir. I'll get into position."

"Good job, Rose. You're going to knock their socks off. Not trying to make you nervous but the newspress are out there and I heard that some high end producers are out there too. This could be your big break."

"Hmm…seems too easy, Mr. Phillips."

"Well…when you get famous…don't forget to mention us, and of course me."

"How could I forget? You've been wonderful!"

He smiled at Rose.

"Alright, time to go!"

The narrator began…

Two households, both alike in dignity,  
>In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,<br>From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
>Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.<p>

The play began and people watched eagerly.

"Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!"

Rose snatched Romeo's dagger.

"This is thy sheath;"

Rose pretends to stab herself.

"There rust, and let me die."

She falls over onto Romeo and dies.

The rest of the play ends with everyone giving the actors and actresses a standing ovation. They all linked hands and bowed. Rose in the middle. Suddenly, Jack came up holding a dozen long stemmed red roses.

"You were amazing, I love you."

"Oh Jack…I love you too."

She kissed him, and more people applauded.

The night ended and Rose was exhausted. She got dressed and went home with Jack and the children.

"So…how did you like your opening night?"

"It was amazing, Jack. All those people? It was exhilarating!"

Jack laughed.

"See I told you that you would be wonderful!"

Rose smiled.

"Did you see Molly there? She said she was going to come see me…but she wasn't there."

"She might've been held up taking care of her niece or some errands. I'm sure she'll come to your next showing."

"You're right, I just hope she is okay."

"I'm sure she is, Rose."

They went to bed after their long night. Rose dreamt of being a famous actress on Broadway…


	50. Chapter 50

It was Wednesday and Jack was at work. He loved his job but it was hard keeping his mind off of Rose.

"Excuse me…sir? Hello? Are you there?"

Jack snapped out of it.

"Mrs. Marshall…how can I help you today?"

"I'm looking for some new art work for my husband. He's coming home from a business trip and I would love to surprise him. Can you show me some?"

"Sure, ma'am. I'll show you where the new pieces are."

Jack showed Mrs. Marshall around. He wasn't having too much fun because the woman could not make up her mind what she wanted.

"No…not this either…already have this…"

He was about to give up…he had shown this woman practically everything.

"What is this? I haven't seen this artist before. 'JD'…hmm…well whoever it is, it's exquisite. I'll take it."

Jack smiled. It was one of his pieces. It was a drawing of an old scraggly man…looking out against the surf as if he were looking for his long lost love.

"Who is this JD? He must be new."

"Well actually ma'am…it's one of my pieces."

"JD…Jack Dawson…why did I not think of this before? These are amazing Mr. Dawson."

"Thank you, Mrs. Marshall."

"I will be back for more pieces. Keep up the good work sonny."

"Will do, ma'am."

The woman paid for her purchase and left the store. Mr. Lawson noticed the empty spot where Jack's drawing was.

"Did Mrs. Marshall just come in and by your piece?"

"Yes, she did."

Jack laughed slightly…he couldn't believe it. He was used to selling his drawings from the pier…but to have them sold in an art gallery? He didn't see that one coming…

_Meanwhile at home…_

-Phone ringing-

Rose was right in the middle of baking with the children.

"Okay children, the cookies have cooled down. I'm going to answer the phone so just start decorating them."

She ran over to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Dawson. It's Mr. Phillips, how are you today?"

"I'm doing well, how can I help you Mr. Phillips?"

"Well, the girl who does Romeo and Juliet during the week has fallen ill. Do you think you might be able to take her spot until she returns? She should be back next week. You would start tonight."

"I understand. Of course I'll be there. I'll be there about an hour before the show starts, I have to wait for Jack to come home from work."

"No problem, Mrs. Dawson. See you soon."

Rose hung up the phone.

Rose finished baking with the children.

She was smiling all afternoon. Not only was did she have a lead part in the play…she would now be having extra nights to perform. She was delighted.

Jack came home a little early that day to Rose's surprise.

"Jack what are you doing home so early?"

He pulled out some bills from his pocket.

"What's all this?"

"I sold one of my drawings, Rose."

She hugged Jack tightly.

"Oh Jack! That's wonderful news!"

"I'm used to selling my drawings at the pier and other places…but this was different. It was amazing."

"I believe it."

He noticed that Rose had her hair and make-up done and was wearing a beautiful dress.

"What's going on? Are we going somewhere tonight?"

"Well, yes. I received a call from Mr. Phillips today. It seems Samantha has fallen ill from the play and won't be in the rest of this week so he asked me to fill for her. I hope you don't mind that I accepted."

"Why would I mind, Rose? It's what you love, and I love that you're doing what you love. That means the most to me. I think maybe me and the girls will join you tonight and watch you perform. The girls love it…and so do I."

"That's sweet, Jack. Well…I have to leave in about a half hour."

"I'll get ready and get the girls ready as well. Maybe we can go to dinner afterwards for a celebration for both of us."

Rose smiled.

"Sounds perfect."

_At the Brown Residence…_

"Ruth! Are ya almost ready? We're going to be leaving soon for the play! That is if you still want to go…we don't have to."

Ruth came downstairs.

"Why wouldn't I want to go?"

"Just sayin'…"

They both went outside and into the carriage and went on their way to the theater.

_At the theater…_

Rose was getting ready for the play. She was almost done when Jack came in with the girls and gave her a bouquet of lilies.

"Oh Jack, they smell wonderful!"

"I thought you would like them. Good luck! We'll be right in the front row."

They kissed each other goodbye.

The curtain slowly went up.

_On the balcony in the theater…_

"Thank goodness…we made it here just in time. These are perfect seats so we can see the play."

Molly just nodded. She had a strange feeling.

_Thank God it's a Wednesday…Rose shouldn't be here. That way I can get Ruth outta here and figure out how I'm gonna deal with the situation._

The play began. Ruth was actually smiling. She had a little child glint in her eye as she watched the play. As it went on, she sat there mesmerized by the players.

"Oh Molly, look! I wonder who will play Juliet."

Molly just nervously smiled and nodded.

_Just please let this play be done so we can get outta here!_

Juliet stepped onto the stage.

"How now! Who calls?" Rose said.

"Your mother", the nurse exclaimed.

Now, this wasn't any regular Juliet. It was Rose.

Molly's eyes went big. She gulped as her breaths started to come faster and faster.

_God Almighty!_

She couldn't prevent what happened next. She looked to Ruth. Ruth's smile had gone away and was replaced by a surprised yet hateful look.

She dropped her glass and stood up. She leaned a little more to see if this was actually her daughter, her dead daughter. It was. She just stood there not knowing what to do. She looked around the audience. In the front row she saw a man with sandy blonde hair falling around his face. Her eyes widened with pure hate. He was talking to two little girls next to him that had red hair, matching Rose's hair.

She put a hand to her mouth.

"Ruth…I…you see…"

"SHUT UP!"

Molly was shocked at her outburst. She was loud enough that the entire crowd in the theater had heard her. Including the players on the stage. Rose attempted to keep on with her part but soon realized that the rest of the players were staring at the balcony.

_What in the world is going on? Did someone faint?_

She looked up to the balcony towards the loud voice. She seemed to be arguing with the woman next to her. She saw Molly getting yelled at by this woman.

_What in the…_

She put her hand to her head as everything in the room started to get hazy.

"I'll be Goddamned…"

She saw Jack who looked at her with worry in his eyes. He whispered something to the girls and was about to run up to Rose.

And then everything went black for Rose.


	51. Chapter 51

Rose came to a few minutes later with Jack and several people by her side.

"Rose. Rose! Wake up! Are you okay? Rose, speak to me!"

Her eyes fluttered open and she saw fuzzy images of people. Jack was speaking to her. Once her eyes adjusted, she tried to get up but failed.

"Just stay here and rest for a minute, Rose."

"Wha…what happened? I looked up towards the yelling…and I saw Molly. And…my mother!"

Jack found out that Ruth was there, but he didn't want Rose to faint again so he said nothing.

"Let's get you up and to your dressing room."

Jack picked her up and carried her to her dressing room.

"Can someone please get her some water!"

One of the extras brought a glass of cold water for Rose to sip.

She drank the water and closed her eyes. Once the room stopped spinning and she knew she wouldn't fall again she looked to Jack.

"Jack, what's going on."

Jack let out a breath and put his hands through his sandy hair.

"Well…you know how you saw your mother on the balcony with Molly?"

"Yes…"

"Well it's like this Rose…she's…she's…"

Before Jack could say anything more, Ruth opened the door and slammed it so nobody was in the room but her, Jack and Rose. The children were being looked after by Molly.

Rose stood up.

"Mother!"

Instead of being happy that her daughter was alive, she had a horrible look on her face and walked over to Rose. She stared at her for a moment, then to Jack.

She slapped Rose across the cheek.

Rose looked away while touching her cheek that was turning red. She was about to hit Rose again when Jack was behind her and grabbed her hand.

"If you think you are going to hit Rose, you have another thing comin' lady!"

"Let go of me, you…you…steerage boy!

He let go of her arm but made sure she wouldn't go after Rose again. He lifted Rose's head up with his hand.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be okay, Jack."

He held her protectively in his arms. Ruth looked disgusted.

"So this…this is what you've been doing? You jump off a lifeboat because you can't 'live' without him and you would rather die with him. You escape the Titanic somehow and…and…don't even put your name on the survivor list and you're with him now? He's ruined our lives!"

Rose had enough of her mother and now had a voice to put her in her place, just as she did on the Titanic.

_Will the lifeboats be seated according to class? I hope they're not too crowded._

_Oh Mother, shut up! Don't you understand? The water is freezing and there aren't enough boats. Not enough by half. Half the people on this ship are going to die._

"He has not ruined our lives. He saved my life! More than once! But you could never see it because you were too busy trying to marry me off to Cal!"

Rose had had enough. She hadn't told anyone about Jack and Rose had met. But it was going to be known now.

"You remember that night that I met Jack? When I almost fell into the Atlantic while I was looking at the propellers?"

"Well yes, of…"

"Yes, well I wasn't looking at the propellers. I was going to jump off! I couldn't bear the thought of being married to Cal. I didn't love him Mother! He abused me, emotionally and physically. Jack saved me. I fell in love with Jack. He showed me a different world, Mother. I couldn't just leave the ship without him."

"But Mr. Hockley had told me that he offered a boat for Jack."

"Do you honestly believe that, Mother?"

Ruth didn't know what to say.

"We waited until the end. We held on until the ship went down. We couldn't find each other when we both resurfaced. A man was trying to drown me because he was so frightened. Jack found me and we swam to a door. It wouldn't hold both of us so Jack insisted that I get on and he would stay in the water. Eventually, a boat did come back and thankfully Jack was still alive. I was able to get the boat over and we were saved and brought to the Carpathia. I took Jack's last name because at that time I was not Rose Dewitt-Bukater anymore. She died when the Titanic went down. We have a life together now. We are married and have beautiful twin girls."

Ruth had tears in her eyes as she put her hand to her mouth.

Rose didn't know whether her mother was being sincere or not.

"I…I…have grandchildren?"

"Yes, Josephine and Cora."

Rose sighed.

"And if you want to be part of our lives…and theirs…you better stop with his damn…steerage boy business and try to be a part of us.

Ruth stared at them for a moment and put her hand back down.

"All I can do is try."

Rose couldn't be mad that Molly hadn't told her the truth. It was a delicate situation and Molly probably was waiting for the right time.

Ruth still eyed Jack as though he were an insect that needed to be squashed.

Jack didn't say anything. Maybe she would change…maybe she wouldn't but that would be Rose's decision whether to have her in their lives.

"Rose, I think its best we get the girls and we go home…it's been a long day."

Rose nodded.

"Mother, I will call tomorrow and maybe we can meet."

"That would be splendid."

Rose left with Jack to get their girls from Molly, leaving Ruth standing there still in shock.

They got to Molly and saw the girls standing there, not sure what was going on.

"Are you okay, mommy?"

"Yes, mommy is okay. It was just a little accident but everything is fine now."

Molly looked at Jack and Rose, not knowing what to say.

"Jack, Rose…I'm…sorry. I should've…"

"Molly it's okay. We understand. You were just waiting for the right time to tell us. I can appreciate you trying to keep the situation calm."

She hugged Jack and Rose and then the girls.

"Good night girls, I'll see you soon. Well, I guess I better go get Ruth and head on home."

She left towards Ruth as the family left towards home. It was a quiet ride home. Once they were in their home, they got the girls ready for bed and headed for their bedroom.

They lay down and both were quiet.

"Do you really think she has changed, Jack? I don't know what to believe…"

Jack looked at her and rested his head on his hand.

"I really don't know, Rose. It seems as though she might try but it will take time."

She snuggled into Jack. She didn't know what the coming days, and months would bring but as long as she had Jack…it would be alright.


	52. Chapter 52

**As always thank you for the reviews! I miss getting more reviews though :-( Either way...when I check the traffic on my story for June I had over 1000 visitors and over 6000 hits! WOW! I'm really hoping that people are enjoying this so I really am thankful for reviews. If you like it...let me know! It makes me want to write even more! Thank you :-)**

The next morning, Rose awoke in Jack's arms. She smiled knowing she was safe and warm. But then she remembered yesterday and the fiasco that happened. She sighed and grimaced.

_Everything was going so wonderful…and then this…_

She didn't want to feel hatred towards her mother, but how exactly was she supposed to feel?

_Has she really changed or is she just trying to get me back with Cal?_

It was way too much thinking for a morning. Jack didn't want to leave Rose home alone with the girls today so he called into work letting them know there was an emergency and he wouldn't be in. The girls were spent the night and were going to spend the day with Charlie and his wife Anna and their kids.

Jack awoke as well. He snuggled Rose and kissed her head.

"Good morning, Rose."

She tried to smile.

"Still thinking?"

Rose nodded.

"Rose…maybe the sinking has changed her somewhat. Maybe once she realizes that we are a family and I'm not goin' anywhere she will have to accept us. I'm not telling you that you need to have her in your life and I'm not telling you that you should kick her to the curb. We just need to wait and see and then we'll know what to do."

"You're right, Jack."

Jack smiled at her.

"How about we get up, get ready and go to breakfast this morning. There's a cute little café near the pier that seems really nice."

Rose smiled and kissed Jack.

"That sounds wonderful."

They got up and got ready and headed out. They wouldn't be picking up the girls until the evening so they were going to spend the day just having fun and trying to forget about yesterday…at least for a while.

They got to the café and went inside. Jack pulled out Rose's chair for her.

"Why thank you kind sir."

He kissed Rose's hand and smiled up at her.

"Hmm..let me guess. You saw that in a Nickelodeon once and you always wanted to do that."

"How'd you guess, Rose?"

Rose laughed.

They ordered their breakfast and ate just talking about their memories.

From when Jack first saw her, to the party in steerage, to Rose choosing Jack. The memories just went on and on, with some laughter and some sorrow.

When they finished, they walked along the pier holding hands.

They saw a man who was renting fishing poles and bait. Jack led Rose over to the man. He paid the man and grabbed the fishing poles and headed towards the end of the pier.

"Have you ever fished, Rose?"

Rose laughed.

"No I haven't. I've always wanted to."

"Here's your chance."

He was showing Rose how to hold the pole and to cast. He even got Rose to bait her own hook.

It reminded Rose of their time on Titanic right before Jack met her mother's friends.

_What they didn't teach you that in finishing school?_

Rose was enjoying their time fishing. Suddenly she caught a fish.

"Jack! Jack! I think I've caught a fish!"

"Looks like it. Here let me help."

He starts telling Rose some tricks to catching the fish.

"Okay, you reel it in…and when he pulls…"

Within a few minutes, Rose's fish was in front of her.

"I did it, Jack!"

"Yup, you did."

"What do you want to do with it?"

"I want it to be free again…"

Jack smiled. He unhooked the fish and let him back into the ocean.

Rose and Jack smiled at each other and started making out. They didn't care who was around.

When they were done, they were both out of breath.

"Wow…"

Rose laughed.

"Well, what do you say we go on the roller coaster? For old times' sake?"

Rose nodded eagerly. She hadn't been on the roller coaster for quite some time. Both their hands were pretty full with the children and Jack's new job.

They got in line for the coaster. They both sat in the front of course. It started to go up and Rose held her breath. At the top, as they were about to drop, Jack and Rose both put their arms in the air and screamed in delight.

_I'm flying, Jack!_

When it finished, Rose was all smiles. Jack picked Rose up and twirled her around.

"God, I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Jack!"

They both walked around the pier a bit and got some cotton candy to share. There was an old man selling wooden roses for five cents. Jack got one for Rose.

"For you, Rose. And this one you can have forever."

"Can I have you forever, Jack?"

"Forever and ever."

They kissed passionately.

They walked down the steps of the pier and noticed Charlie's horses with another man.

"Michael, is that you?"

"Well if it ain't Mr. Artist Jack!"

They both shook hands.

"And you must be his lovely wife, Rose!"

Rose blushed.

"Rose, this is Michael, Charlie's brother. We all grew up together."

They both shook hands as well.

"So whatcha say, Rose? Wanna go horseback riding?"

"Well since I know how to ride like a man now…why not?"

They both mounted their horses and Rose took off down the surf.

"Hey wait up!"

"Not a chance!"

They rode around for a while until they came upon a man that was taking pictures for ten cents.

"Would you all like a photo?"

"Oh Jack, can we get a picture?"

"Sure, let's get one of you on the horse…as proof that you know how to ride like a man," Jack laughed.

Rose smiled at the camera. She had her hair to the side in a braid and looked as beautiful as ever.

"Thank you, sir."

They would pick up the picture in a while so Jack and Rose found a little restaurant near the pier and had dinner and dessert.

"So did you have fun today, Rose?"

Rose yawned and laughed.

"Yes, very much so."

After they finished dinner, they picked up the photo of Rose on the horse with the pier in the background.

She looked at the picture and smiled.

"You know, Jack. I've always loved pictures. When I was a little girl, I would always take them with me wherever I went."

"Well, now you have a start of a new collection of pictures…"

"Yes, I do."

They kissed and headed towards Charlie and Anna's home to pick up the girls and head home. When they got there, the girls were already sleeping so they each picked one up and headed home. After they got home and put the girls to bed, Jack and Rose sat in the dining area and had some hot tea so they could calm down from the day.

Rose got up and put her picture in a frame and set it next to her other photo. She only had one other one right now and that is of her looking at the camera seductively. It was a photo that was taken when she had first started acting.

"Perfect."

"Well, Rose…tomorrow is a new day and back to reality."

"Yes…well I'm determined to keep my head on straight and to pay attention to my Mother's attitude. Honestly Jack, I don't fully trust her. I know my mother and she is not one to give in so lightly. I just don't want the children to get hurt."

"What about you?"

"Jack, she's already broken me…she can't do much more."

"You weren't broke…just sent to the wrong address."

Rose smiled remembering when Jack had said that to her on Titanic.

Jack yawned.

"I think it's time for some well needed rest, Jack. You have to go back to work tomorrow."

"Nah, I don't need to…as long as I have you, the girls, and a couple of blank sheets of paper…that's all I will ever need. But…I don't think Mr. Lawson would like that now would he?"

"Most likely not, Jack," Rose laughed.

"Alright, let's get some sleep."

They went to bed that evening and Rose dreamt of their day at the pier and all the happiness she felt.


	53. Chapter 53

The next day Rose moved around while her eyes were still closed. She felt for Jack but all she felt was a piece of paper where he usually lay.

She grimaced. She remembered that Jack had to go back to work. She sighed heavily.

_Guess it's back to reality…_

She opened the letter that had her name on it.

_Dearest Rose,_

_I truly hated leaving you this morning but I had to leave for work and didn't want to wake you up. I had a wonderful day with you yesterday as I do every day. You are my life and so are our little girls. Like I said before, winning those tickets was the best thing that ever happened to me because I got to meet you. I can't think about living my life any other way and I just want you to know that we will get through this. Whether things work out with your mother, or they don't…we'll make it through. We've gone through hell and back and did it together and survived. We'll always make it together, Rose._

_With all my love,_

_Jack._

Rose put the letter to her heart and closed her eyes. It still pained her knowing that she almost lost him on the Titanic. She had to smile though, knowing that her life has changed so very much. She wasn't a trophy wife to Cal…she was with the love of her life and two wonderful children. She honestly couldn't ask for anything more.

She looked at the clock. It was nearing eight in the morning.

_The girls will be up soon, I should probably go downstairs and make all of us breakfast…_

She stretched and got up, putting her robe around her. She slipped on her house shoes and went downstairs to the kitchen. She got out the eggs, bacon, and other foods. She started with pancakes. She was just about finished when she heard the girls' footsteps going down the staircase.

"Good morning Josephine, Cora!"

"Good morning, mommy!"

"Mmmm that smells good!" Cora exclaimed.

"It sure does, and here are your plates."

The girls sat at the dining area while Rose served them breakfast. They all sat down eating with Rose deep in thought.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Cora?"

"Who was that lady that went into your dressing room last night. She kind of looked like you, just older…"

Rose thought for a moment. She didn't want to put the girls through any unnecessary pain. She needed to know if her mother was serious about changing her ways. Maybe then Rose would feel comfortable with them knowing Ruth as their grandmother.

"Just some lady who had a question…"

"Oh…"

She decided she wouldn't let her mother's influence bother her or keep her home.

"Alright girls, what do you say that you both get dressed and we will head down to the Park for a little bit and maybe go visit daddy?"

"Really, mommy?"

Rose laughed. The children loved her but they were daddy's little girls. Both girls ran upstairs to get dressed. She went back upstairs to get dressed as well. Rose put on an aqua sundress and brushed out her tangled curls. As she put her brush in the drawer, something was in its place to where she couldn't put back her brush.

She took the item out that was wrapped in a scarf. Its diamond shined blue against the sunlight as Rose touched it very carefully.

She held it to her heart and closed her eyes.

She had forgotten about it really. Only her and Jack knew that it was here and not at the bottom of the Atlantic. It meant something to her that nobody could understand…well maybe Jack. She wondered whether she should send it back to Cal, after all she had all she could want now…was it really fair to keep it? She thought about it for a moment but shook her head. If she sent it back to him he might be able to find her and Rose knew what he was capable of.

She shuddered as she wrapped it back in her scarf and put it back in the drawer along with her brush. There it would stay until something else was decided. She was supposed to call her mother today but she would do it later, now it was time to spend with her family.

She went into the girls' room and checked to make sure they were getting ready. They were both ready to go. They left the house all holding hands and headed towards the park. When they arrived there the children were eager to play with the other children.

"Mommy can we go play?"

"Of course, darlings…go on ahead but make sure to be careful and stay in my sight."

"Yes mommy."

The girls ran to play with the other children. Rose sat on the bench and kept an eye on her children. She enjoyed sitting in the sunlight. She basked in it. She smiled at her girls. It was wonderful that the children were able to enjoy their time with other children. Rose was never allowed to do that as a child.

_Mother! Look at all the other children…can I go play with them?_

_My God, Rose…it's 'may I', not 'can I'._

_I am sorry, Mother. May I please go play with the other children?_

_What in the world is your fascination with playing with other children at that park? It's no place for a young lady such as yourself. Your life is to consist of tea, manners, and dresses. And one day, we will find you a fine, powerful man for a husband. That is all. Playing with these other dirty children is not for someone like you. Do you understand?_

_Yes, Mother._

Rose shook her head. Her mother had done so much to her. Did she really want to relive all that?

She didn't want to but she wanted her mother as a part of her life and her girls' lives as well. She had to give her one more chance and hopefully she wouldn't get burned. She watched her girls and smiled. She really enjoyed watching them play. So innocent.

After a while, she went up to the girls.

"Girls, are you ready to go? We'll go visit daddy for a bit."

"Yay! Let's go!"

They then walked towards the gallery where Jack was. Mr. Lawson never had a problem with Rose and the girls visiting. He was a family man as well. When they got there, Jack was showing a couple some paintings that they were interested in buying.

Rose stayed quiet and walked around with the children, showing them some statues. She was still in earshot of the couple.

The woman was very pleased with the paintings…especially those of Picasso. The husband, however, was not pleased at all.

"Not these finger paintings again. They are just a waste of money."

The woman kept looking. Rose muffled a laugh remembering her and Cal in the stateroom.

_Something Picasso? He won't amount to a thing. He won't, trust me. At least they were cheap._

Jack looked at the man like he had Cal.

"Well, since you aren't sure of what you would like…I'll let you be for the moment and you can spend some time discussing it."

They both nodded and thanked Jack for his help as Jack excused himself. In the background he could hear them arguing about art.

Jack smiled as he saw Rose and the girls.

"Well if it isn't the three most beautiful girls I've ever seen."

"Oh Jack…"

Th_e _girls ran over to Jack and gave him a big hug.

"Why don't you girls go over there near the toys and books so me and your mom can talk."

"Okay, daddy."

The girls ran off to play. Jack hugged Rose tightly and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Have you called your mother today?"

"No…not yet…I'm still not sure what to do, or if I even want to deal with it all."

"I'm behind ya, no matter what Rose. This is up to you…"

"I want her in our life but I'm worried, Jack. I don't want her treating the girls like she treated me. They need a grandmother who loves them and doesn't try to stuff manners down their throat. And…she needs to respect you and the fact that we are together. If she won't do that…then I don't want in my life."

"It'll all work out some way or another, Rose. Know that."

"I know, Jack…it's just difficult."

"I know, Rose."

He embraced Rose tightly. She rested her head against his chest and sighed.

_Give me strength to make the right decision…_

Suddenly the lady and man came back up.

"Mr. Dawson…I think we're ready."

He looked to Rose.

"I have to go but I'll be outta here soon and we can have a nice evening together, okay?"

Rose smiled.

"Okay, Jack."

Rose got the girls and everyone said their goodbyes. Rose went home to put the girls down for a nap. After they fell asleep she called her mother.

"Hello, Molly. It's Rose. Is my mother there?"

_Few seconds later…_

"Hello, Mother. Yes, I'm fine. I thought maybe tomorrow? Yes, Jack will be taking care of the girls. See you tomorrow at Molly's."

She hung up the phone and sat down.

_Maybe she's changed…maybe we can be a family again._

After a few moments of analyzing the situation, Rose got up again to make herself a quick snack. She then started her daily cleaning of the house while the girls were still sleeping and then started dinner for the family.

Jack came home a bit later.

"Did you have a nice day at work, Jack?"

"I had wonderful day once you and girls came to visit," Jack smiled.

"How did that sale go with the lady and that gentleman?"

Jack groaned. He shook his head not wanting to remember.

"Awful! She loved the art but that man…he…just had no sense whatsoever when it came to art."

Rose laughed.

"He reminded me of Cal. When Cal and I first boarded the Titanic, I was going through artwork and all he did was complain. I let him know that the difference between our tastes in art is that I have some."

Jack laughed. He always knew Rose was a loaded pistol.

"I still couldn't believe that you had that many paintings in your stateroom!"

Rose laughed.

"And none of them meant anything to me…the only one that meant anything to me was the one you drew of me, Jack."

Jack drew Rose in for a kiss.

They sat down later for dinner. They all spoke about their day. The girls talked about their time at the park and how much they enjoyed playing with the other children.

Later on, Rose got the girls ready for bed and Jack read them a bed time story. They both fell asleep very quickly…probably from playing so much today. He kissed them both on their heads and tucked them in. He turned off the light and headed towards the bedroom.

Rose was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. He snuck into bed and held Rose. He whispered in her ear.

"It will be okay…"

Rose sighed. She hoped he was right.

"I talked to my mother today…"

"What happened?"

"We're going to meet tomorrow at Molly's to speak. Slowly of course. We'll see if it starts to work and if it does…she'll meet the children. I just need to wait to see how things are. I don't want the girls to know about her unless she plans on being a good part in their lives."

"Understandable…I agree. There's no sense in hurting them if she doesn't want to be in our lives."

Rose leaned into Jack and closed her eyes.

That night she was out on the balcony, waiting for falling star that she could wish upon. Unfortunately, there was none.


	54. Chapter 54

**Thank you for all the reviews as usual! Sorry I have only been doing single updates...been very busy with my travels and haven't been able to actually sit down on my netbook! It will change soon, for at least a couple of weeks and I will try to have multiple updates. And a special thank you to those who have put my story on alert or as a favorite :-) Everyone of you is helping me write better!**

The next day, Rose awoke in Jack's arms. She sighed and smiled while her eyes were still closed. She hadn't thought about what her day would be like yet so she was still happy. Once she opened her eyes she realized what the day would hold for her and she had no idea how it all would turn out.

Jack woke up as well. He kissed Rose.

"Good morning."

"Good morning to you."

Rose smiled. She couldn't be upset or even angry if she was near Jack. He made everything better. They both got up and got breakfast ready for their family.

The girls came down and all sat down to eat their breakfast.

"Mommy, can we go to the park today?"

She looked to Jack.

"Daddy will take you the park today, I have some errands to run but I'll be home later to play."

The girls wished their mother would be with them but they were happy none the less.

"We're done eating can we get ready to go now?"

Rose and Jack laughed at their eagerness.

"Go ahead, girls…" Jack said.

Rose looked at the time.

"I guess I'll get ready and head to Molly's…get this over with."

Jack embraced Rose.

"Your strong…we'll get through it."

"I know…"

Jack and Rose went upstairs to get ready. They both dressed and Rose was brushing her hair out. The girls came in their bedroom and kissed and hugged their mother goodbye. Jack kissed Rose goodbye as well.

Rose looked at herself in the mirror. Not much had changed. Rose always wore her hair down now...she had always wanted to but it wasn't "proper" for a lady of 1st class. Her clothes different as well. She loved dresses but they weren't as beautiful as those she had owned while on Titanic. She hated those dresses…they were so long and stupid to wear. She never wore a corset again after Titanic. They were very uncomfortable and Rose had trouble breathing with them being so tight.

Yes, so much had changed…but Rose was still Rose. Just a Dawson now…no longer a Dewitt Bukater.

Rose got up and headed on her way towards Molly's house. Soon she was at the door. She closed her eyes and breathed in as she knocked on the door. She smoothed the front of her dress.

Molly came to the door and smiled.

"I'm happy you could make it, darlin'."

Rose smiled as well.

"Your mother is in the sitting room waitin' for ya. I have one of my maids making us some tea, I'll bring some to ya when it's done."

"Thank you, Molly."

Rose came in and headed towards the sitting room. When she got there, she saw her mother sitting in one of Molly's antique chairs knitting.

Rose smirked. As much as she considered her mother to be non-human at times…other times she seemed like a perfectly normal person.

"Hello Mother."

Ruth looked up and set down her knitting project.

"Rose."

"I see you're still knitting."

"Yes, well I need something to do with my time. I no longer attend social gatherings since everyone found out that I am not rich anymore."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that."

Rose wasn't totally sincere with that comment.

"Yes, well so am I."

"Enough about that…please…sit down."

Rose sat down in the chair next to her.

"I see you wear your hair down now…I don't totally agree but I really don't have a choice in the matter do I."

Rose started to get up. She knew where this conversation was going and she really didn't want to deal with it anymore.

"Rose…please don't go…I'm sorry."

Rose stopped in her tracks and faced her mother.

"How…how are the children?"

Rose pursed her lips together.

"They're fine. They know nothing of you…yet. I'd like to see how things go before I introduce you to them…you understand."

Ruth nodded her head.

"Yes, I understand. Please tell me about them."

"Well, they are twins. Cora and Josephine. They love playing dress up and drawing. They also enjoy acting."

"A perfect combination of you and him."

"He has a name, Mother…"

"Yes…Jack. I want to be a part of your family but I'm just not used to having a family anymore. I thought you were gone, Rose. I'm sorry for hitting you in your dressing room…I just felt betrayed. This whole time you've been alive and you never sought me, your own mother."

"Can you blame me? You never accepted Jack. And I was afraid you would drag me back to Cal."

"No, dear. I wouldn't do that. I just wanted the best for you…"

"And you thought Cal would be that?"

"I'll…I'll try to do better, Rose. I don't want to lose you again. Please give me some time to change…"

Molly came in with tea.

"Here's your tea, ladies."

Rose shook her head. She felt she had said enough.

"Thank you, Molly…but I think I'll be going now."

"I understand, Rose. Can I speak with you in the kitchen for a moment?"

Rose followed Molly.

"Dearie…I don't mean to defend her. She honestly has been hell at times. But it's my fault ya'll didn't know each other right away and I don't want that being the end of your relationship. Just give it some time with her and see what happens…please."

Rose nodded. She knew deep down in her heart that she would like her mother in her life. She would like her children to know their grandmother. It's the only grandparent they have. Her father had died years earlier and Jack's parents died when he was 15.

"Ok…I'll try. We'll see what happens."

Molly hugged Rose.

She walked back in the sitting room towards her mother.

"Mother."

"Yes, Rose?"

"Would you care to come over next week and meet the children and have dinner with us as a family?"

"I would enjoy that, Rose."

"Alright, I'll call sometime this week and let you know when."

Ruth nodded eagerly.

"Goodbye, Mother."

And with that, Rose turned around and headed towards the door.

_I hope I'm making the right decision…_


	55. Chapter 55

Several days had passed by since Rose had met with her mother at Molly's. Tonight would be the night that Ruth would come over for dinner and meet her grandchildren for the first time. Rose was a bit nervous about how it would all play out.

Jack was working that day at the art gallery. He really had been enjoying his time there. He wondered when he might be able to open his own gallery and museum.

As he sat there dreaming about that day, his boss Mr. Lawson came up to him.

"Dawson. What's wrong with you? You've been day-dreaming lately…"

"Just got a lot going on, sir."

Jack didn't want to tell his boss about his dreams of owning a gallery of his own. He appreciated having a good job as this one and didn't want Mr. Lawson to think that he wasn't happy.

"Well we're very slow today, why don't you go home to your lovely wife."

Jack shook his hand and smiled.

"Thank you, sir. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Jack was happy to get home to Rose and the girls. He knew Rose was nervous and was trying to make everything perfect for tonight.

He got his stuff and headed on his way home.

_Meanwhile at home…_

Rose was cleaning the house and having a pot roast cooking as well. She wanted everything to be perfect for tonight. She didn't want there to be any reason for any problems. It's not that she was trying to impress her mother really…but she wanted her mother to understand that she was happy and that Jack and her do have a very nice life together.

"Girls…could you please clean up your toys?"

The girls started cleaning up their mess of toys and bringing them back into their room.

She was running around making sure all was done.

Jack got home a little bit later.

"It smells wonderful in here…is that pot roast?"

Rose smiled at Jack.

"Yes, pot roast with vegetables and I also have cookies to bake for tonight as well.

He embraced Rose.

"Everything looks great, Rose…don't worry, she will love it."

Jack understood where Rose was coming from. She wanted her mother to be amazed at their life. To see that she didn't need some rich powerful man as a husband to be taken care of.

"Thank you, Jack. I've been trying…"

"Trust me…"

"I always do."

They smiled and kissed each other.

A few hours had passed and there was a knock on the door. Rose and Jack looked at each other as Rose smoothed the front of her dress while Jack went to open the door.

Jack opened the door to Ruth standing there.

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater. Please come in."

Ruth wasn't as warm as Rose had hoped but she was respectful.

"Thank you, Mr. Dawson."

Ruth came in and sat down.

"Hello, Mother."

"Rose. How are you this evening?"

"Doing quite well. Hopefully the trip wasn't too uncomfortable for you."

"No, it was quite fine I assure you. I'm getting used to carriage rides and have become quite fond of them thanks to Molly."

"Well, that's nice of her. How is Molly doing?"

"Well, she isn't caring for her sick niece anymore. The girl is well and off to her family back East. Molly does miss her quite terribly though. She would love to see all of you again soon."

"We'll try and make sure that we visit her more often."

They sat there and had some idle chit chat while Rose prepared the table.

She looked and saw Jack was attempting to get Ruth into a conversation. They spoke about the area and spoke about the history of the house and him and Rose's plans for it.

"That sounds wonderful, Mr. Dawson. It's a lovely home."

Rose was bewildered.

_Did my Mother actually say something nice? And to Jack? Maybe things will work out…_

They all sat down at the dinner table and Rose called out to the girls.

"Cora, Josephine…we have some company and dinner is ready if you could please come down."

Ruth heard the pitter patter of children's feet when she saw two little girls with red locks and blue eyes. She smiled, holding back tears.

"Girls…this is Mrs. Ruth Dewitt Bukater. She's…your grandmother; my mother."

Ruth looked at the girls, obviously not sure how they would react. Of course the children were too young still to really notice what a big deal this was.

"Hello Mrs. Ruth Dew…um…"

"It's okay to call me Grandmother…or Grandmother Ruth if you'd like."

Cora had a look of relief in her eyes.

"Thank you, grandmother. I think I might have had to write that one down."

Rose and Jack burst into laughter.

They sat down and enjoyed their meal as Ruth learned about Rose's life now and about the girls. Rose told her mother about Jack and his job at the gallery and his plan to have a gallery of his own one day. Ruth didn't say too much, just nodded. Rose didn't think about it too much, she didn't want to over analyze it. It was the first time that her mother had met her grandchildren…maybe it was overwhelming.

Dinner finished and they sat there having tea. The girls were starting to yawn a bit.

"I think I'll get the girls ready for bed. Mother, it was a very enjoyable evening and I hope we can do this again."

Ruth nodded.

"Yes, we must."

Cora and Josephine went over and hugged Ruth goodbye as they went upstairs with their mother. Now it was Jack and Ruth alone.

"Well…I guess I'll show ya to the door."

Ruth didn't say anything as she got up and Jack showed her towards the door.

"Thank you for coming this evening, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater. We really did enjoy your company."

"As did I, Mr. Dawson."

He let her out and Ruth went out the door and smiled at Jack. Jack could see a faint glint of hate in her eyes and she looked at him.

_Maybe it's just the light…or I'm just tired…_


	56. Chapter 56

**Thank you as usual for the reviews! Especially my usual reviewers...I always look forward to it! Had a little time so here is a double update!**

A few months had gone by and all seemed to be going well. Ruth was getting along with Rose and Jack for the most part. Sometimes Ruth was still cold towards Jack but everyone thought that eventually she would warm up once she woke up and saw that her daughter was truly happy.

Ruth was still living with Molly. Molly's nephew was in town as well. He was twenty five years old and his new wife had just died of pneumonia and Molly offered him a place to stay until he figured out what he would do with his life.

_At the Brown residence_

Ruth was sipping her tea when there was someone at the door. Molly got up and went to answer. Ruth shook her head.

_Why have servants when you just do everything yourself…it's absurd._

Molly sounded excited.

_That damn woman is always excited about everything…no wonder she isn't around high society anymore. She's very improper._

"John! You've grown up so much! I'm so sorry about your wife, dear. Please come in."

Molly brought her nephew over to Ruth for introductions.

"John, this is Mrs. Ruth Dewitt Bukater. Ruth, this is my nephew John Smith."

John took Ruth's hand.

"My aunt Molly has told me much about you, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater. All positive things, I can assure you."

Ruth smiled. She eyed the man up and down. He was a tall fellow with dark brown hair that was a bit longer and wore a suit. He seemed very proper.

_He's a perfect gentleman for my daughter. Why couldn't she have found one like him? Now she's with that steerage boy and they have a family…there is no way she would leave him now._

"Well, John Smith…will your wife be joining us today?"

John's face fell. Molly hadn't told Ruth anything about John's wife's death. She wasn't sure if John would even accept her proposal to live with her until he got back on his feet.

"No wife, ma'am. My wife of three years, sweethearts you see…well…she just passed a few weeks ago. Aunt Molly offered me a place to stay until I get on with things. It's just too hard to be at our place anymore."

Ruth wasn't too intrigued with his answer.

_Even more perfect for my daughter…no wife around anymore._

"Oh, how awful! I'm truly sorry for your loss, Mr. Smith."

John though Ruth to be very sympathetic.

"Well…I hope you enjoy your time here in Santa Monica. It's very nice here and Molly is a wonderful person to live with."

Ruth smiled as much as she could.

Molly however was a bit put off.

_Why in the world is she acting like this?_

Molly had too many other things on her mind to dwell on it really.

"Alright, John. I'll get the butlers to bring in your stuff…I'll get some tea made for you. Just go up to your room and relax for some time and I'll let you know when lunch is ready."

John hugged Molly.

"Thank you, Aunt Molly. I don't know how I'll ever be able to properly thank you for helping me."

"Nonsense, we're family. It's the least I can do for ya."

John headed upstairs towards his bedroom.

Ruth started day dreaming about John being Rose's husband instead of Jack.

_Oh what a wonderful pair they would make!_


	57. Chapter 57

Six months had passed by and the children were a little over 3 years of age. It was nearing the New Year and it would soon be 1917. Rose and Jack were enjoying their time watching their little girls growing up. Jack spent a little less time at the Art Gallery and still pursued his drawing, sometimes taking a day or two a week to go down there and draw.

Rose was acting but not much had happened yet. It was a time when there were some issues with the pay with actresses and actors and many had gone on strike. She did it more for fun right now. She spent more time at home with her girls and always visited Jack. They loved going around California to travel and teach the girls about their home.

Ruth spent time with Rose and would come over periodically to see how things are. It didn't bother Rose really because her mother seemed to actually be trying to be nice to Jack and other than her cold attitude sometimes…seemed quite normal.

Molly had been busy with her nephew's mourning. She went away with him for some time for the burial of his wife and taking care of their estate. Her brother and his wife had died in an accident so his Aunt Molly was really the only family he had.

Ruth enjoyed being at Molly's place alone. She pretended it was her place and that she was rich again and everyone did as she said. Molly's help was growing very tired of Ruth's ways but Molly had warned them that she might act this way so they somewhat knew what to expect. They didn't want to upset Molly so they did as they were told by Ruth.

Rose hadn't met Molly's nephew yet. She had heard a lot about him though. It seemed her mother had grown a liking to him. He had come into some money as well after his wife passed. She was an heir to some company or another and had left quite a bit for her husband in case of her death.

Ruth still dreamt of Rose meeting a young fellow who was rich and powerful. She didn't want to risk losing Rose or her family so she played nice to Jack whenever he was around. She made sure that she said nothing bad to Rose about him.

_At the Dawson Residence…_

"Jack! Can you come here for a minute?"

Jack ran downstairs to see what Rose needed. He went over to her and kissed her.

Rose giggled. They had been together for a little over four years but everyday seemed like it was the first time they me and they were still madly in love with each other.

"Yes?"

"Molly will be coming back today with her nephew and I thought it would be nice to surprise them tomorrow. Maybe we can go over there? I know Molly has been eager for us to meet her nephew and we haven't a chance with her travels and all."

"That sounds like a great idea! I heard about his wife…I can't even imagine my life without you."

Rose smiled and kissed Jack.

"Nothing will happen to me…it couldn't. Not after what we have been through…"

They hugged and looked at their children with pride and love.

In their eyes, their life was perfect. But for others…it wasn't.


	58. Chapter 58

It was the next day and Molly was on her way home with her nephew. Ruth was at home awaiting their arrival. Rose had told Ruth about their want to come over and surprise Molly. Ruth thought it to be a wonderful plan.

_Maybe this is what Rose will need to see that she needs a rich man in her life._

A little bit later, Rose and Jack and the girls showed up at Molly's house. Molly wasn't yet home.

"Oh Rose, you really will love Molly's nephew, John…he's very nice and his wife left him money when she passed so he's going to be dabbling in the stock market and making a business of his own. Doesn't that sound wonderful?"

Rose was only half paying attention to her mother. Her mother seemed to be a different person, but still had this fantasy about money being everything…Rose just left it alone.

"That's nice, Mother."

Jack was playing with the girls, trying to keep them occupied until Molly came home. A bit later, the front door opened to reveal Molly and her nephew.

When she saw everyone standing there, she dropped her bags and ran to hug Rose and everyone else.

"What a surprise! What are ya doin' here?"

Jack hugged Molly.

"Well, we haven't been able to see you too much so we thought it would be nice to visit you and see how you're doing after your travels."

"Well…I'll admit it wasn't pleasurable travel but my nephew and I got to reconnect. Where are my manners…John, come here. This is Jack, and his wife, Rose and their children, Cora and Josephine. And you already know ol' Ruth here."

He had first when up to Rose and kissed her hand.

"Pleased to meet you, John."

"The pleasure is all mine, Rose."

John was taken by Rose's beauty. He had never seen a woman so naturally beautiful…and with the manners of a 1st class lady as well. He hadn't even looked or thought of any other woman until Rose.

Jack eyed the man but didn't dwell on it, thinking that he was just being nice for his Aunt Molly. The man just lost his wife a few months earlier.

Jack came up and stuck his hand out.

"Good to meet ya, John. Jack Dawson."

They shook hands.

_This is her husband? He seems…a bit less than 1__st__ class._

They all went into the living area and had tea and discussed Molly's travels. John kept staring at Rose whenever no one was looking. It started to get late and Jack and Rose knew that it would soon be time for the girls to go to bed.

"Molly, I hate to leave but it's the girls' bedtime. But we'll make sure to be over more now that you're home."

"Sounds great, Rose. Thank you for the surprise…it was really nice seeing ya'll."

They hugged.

"Mother…have a good night. John, it was very nice meeting you.."

"Good night Rose, Jack…" said John.

"Have a good night and I'll call you this week, Rose…" said Ruth.

Jack and Rose got the girls ready to leave and started on their way home.

_Close to home…_

"So what do you think of John, Jack?"

"He's kind of…quiet."

"Hmm, yes. I'm sure it's because of the death of his wife. Poor man."

Jack agreed.

_The man is related to Molly…he can't be a bad person._

_Back at Molly's Place…_

Molly and John had both retreated to their bedrooms for night. It had been a long few months and both were ready to sleep. Ruth wasn't ready to sleep yet. She kept thinking about John and Rose.

_He seemed smitten with her. This won't be hard at all…_


	59. Chapter 59

The next day, Ruth was up early. She had the maids bring her breakfast and hot tea into the dining area. After a few moments alone, John woke up and came down as well.

He had grown quite fond of Ruth…she seemed very motherly and protective of her daughter, Rose. He felt he could trust her.

"Good morning, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater. How was your sleep?"

"Quite fine, John. You may call me Ruth if you like."

"Okay, Ruth."

They both sat there sipping tea. Ruth began the conversation.

"So you've met my daughter and her family…what do you think of them?"

"Rose is quite beautiful I must say. And Jack…well they do seem very in love with each other. A perfect little family I must say."

"Hmm yes…it seems so at times…"

John raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Things aren't always as perfect as they seem, John. Do you understand what I am saying?"

John wasn't so sure of what she was talking about…the couple seemed head over heels for each other.

Ruth didn't want to get more into the conversation. She wanted him to wanting more information about Rose and her life. She would have to really think of a good story to keep this charade going.

"Just promise me that you won't say anything to your Aunt Molly. She has such a big heart and I wouldn't want her to worry about Rose. It would break Rose's heart to know that everyone knows what her life is really like."

"Of course, Ruth…"

John was a bit worried.

_What in the world could really be wrong?_

_Later at the Dawson Residence…_

Jack was back at work. It left Rose at home with the girls. She would bide her time playing dress up and dolls with the girls. Rose was happier than she had ever been.

Once she finally had some time to rest while the girls were napping…she sat down and thought about the previous day.

_Mother sure does have an interest in Mr. Smith…maybe she thinks of him as the son she never had? It's almost like when I was with…Cal._

She shook her head…

_No…that couldn't be. She's just changing, that is all. I've never seen this side of her and I'm just not used to it._

Rose decided she wouldn't think any more of it and started her housework and getting dinner ready for the family.


	60. Chapter 60

**Thank you as always for the reviews! Welcome to all my new subscribers! It makes me feel awesome that people are enjoying the story! Remember...reviews are the best thing you can do! I do apologize for not updating yesterday...I'm planning a trip to the big apple and it's become so stressful! But all is well now...here is a triple update for you! Chapter 62 will be quite a bit short though :-( But there is more to come! So what does everyone think will happen? Will Rose go to John? Will Jack figure out what Ruth is up to? Will Ruth come to her senses finally?**

A few months had gone by and the New Year had passed without a second thought. It was February of 1917. In two months it would mark the five year anniversary of Titanic sinking. Each year, Jack and Rose would spend that evening on the beach just watching the stars, waiting for shooting stars. Of course, any they saw they would wish peace for the victims and survivors of Titanic.

Ruth hadn't said too much to John anymore about Rose. It was her plan for him to just think and consider her meanings of what she said and soon she would add more to the story.

_As long as I can keep this up…John and Rose will soon know that they are perfect for each other. Rose will leave Jack once she realizes this and_ _Jack and those girls will go away and Rose can have a real family._

As much as Ruth just wanted to make sure she was taken care of…she couldn't just admit that to herself. She came up with every excuse that had to do with making Rose happy.

Ruth went downstairs getting ready for Molly and John's arrival. She would have to get into character. She started to have tears well up in her eyes. She cried for some time until her eyes had been red. Of course, this wasn't real sadness…just an act.

Soon the door opened, without saying anything…Molly went upstairs to take a nap. She had been quite exhausted. John came in a few minutes later and went into the sitting room where he saw a dreary Ruth.

"Ruth…are you alright?"

Ruth sniffled.

"John! Oh…yes…I'm quite…alright."

Ruth let out a sob.

John came over and took her hand.

"What happened?"

"Oh…nothing really…it's just that I got a call from Rose and it seems that Jack and she have been arguing and it's really upsetting her. It's not her fault that she can't cook…but he just doesn't want to understand and he gets so mad!"

John wasn't sure what to do. To him it seemed unlikely that a man like Jack would get mad at his wife for not cooking properly.

_But Ruth wouldn't lie to me…maybe I don't know Jack as well as I thought I did…_

He didn't feel comfortable talking to Rose about it. He didn't know her very well. And Ruth had made him promise that he would not say anything to his Aunt Molly.

_Maybe I can hint around to Jack and see if I can find anything out. He's working at that Art Gallery…maybe if I go in and act like I'm going to buy something…_

John's mind was set. He would go to the Art Gallery and get Jack talking. He would act like he was interested in art to get Jack comfortable.

He yelled upstairs to Molly.

"Aunt Molly, I'm going out for a bit!"

"Alright, have fun and be careful!"

"Ruth…I hope your day gets better. I have some…errands to run."

He left before Ruth could say anything.

Ruth chuckled to herself.

_All in due time…_


	61. Chapter 61

John headed towards the Art Gallery. It was a bit after noon and he knew Jack would be there for at least a couple of hours more.

He stopped in front of a big building with large windows.

_This must be it…_

He walked in and the bell connected to the door jingled, letting Jack know there was a customer.

"Good afternoon," he said without raising his head to see who the person was.

"Good afternoon, Jack."

Jack looked up from his paperwork.

"What a surprise! I didn't know you interested in art, John."

"Oh yes…quite so. My late wife was a collector."

Jack's eyes saddened a bit.

"I truly am sorry for that, you must be heartbroken."

In truth, he wasn't mourning his wife really anymore. Of course he would always love her but she was gone now and John felt he needed to move on with his life.

"Yes, it hurts terribly at times but she's in a better place…"

Jack nodded. He felt the same way about Fabrizio and Tommy…they were no longer scared or in pain.

"I understand. Anyways, I know you're not here to discuss your life…what can I help you with today?"

"Well, I'm looking for something that would interest my Aunt Molly."

Jack nodded. He admitted that it would be a little hard…Molly wasn't really the expensive art kind of girl but it was a gift.

Jack started showing him some of the new art work that had just arrived. Jack's drawings were also in the same hall.

John passed several drawings of Rose. He really did capture her beauty.

"I see you have many drawings of your wife."

Jack smiled.

"Yeah…I just can't seem to draw much of anything else anymore since we met."

"So…Dawson…"

Jack's smiled vanished. He hated the way John said Dawson. It reminded him of Cal.

_Maybe I'm just being too hard on this guy…_

"I recently found out that a good friend of mine would get very angry with his wife because she wasn't very good with cooking."

Jack looked confused.

"Oh…that's a terrible shame…"

"Yes, I agree. The poor woman is very sweet and loves her family very much…and I'm not sure what to do about it."

"Well, personally…I think that's awful. I would try to convince him that cooking isn't everything and that he needs to treat her better."

"Yes, I agree with that as well."

Their conversation went quiet as John thought to himself.

_Tsk tsk tsk…he even lies about yelling at his wife because she can't cook. That is awful!_

He felt he got his answer and now he needed to get away. He suddenly looked on the watch on his wrist.

"Oh dear, look at the time! I'm late…for…an appointment. Yes, an appointment. Thank you for your time, Mr. Dawson, but I really must hurry."

Jack was a little surprised.

_Didn't this guy want a gift for Molly?_

"Yes, of course."

They said goodbye and John headed on his way back to Molly's home.

He got home and saw Molly there in the sitting room with Ruth. They caught him off guard.

"Aunt Molly! Ruth."

"How was your day John, did you get around to all your errands?"

"Uh...yes, Aunt Molly."

With that he hurried upstairs, not wanting to get into conversation about where he was. Ruth chuckled to herself. She knew exactly where he had been.

_Slowly but surely this will all come together…_


	62. Chapter 62

Jack had come home later on that evening. He kissed Rose hello and hugged Cora and Josephine.

"How was your day, Jack?"

"Pretty good, it's been a bit slower lately. You'll never guess who came into the Gallery today."

Rose looked scared for a moment.

"It wasn't Cal…was it?"

Jack smiled.

"No, not Cal. Don't worry he'll never find us. And if he ever did, I would protect you."

Rose sighed and smiled.

"Yes, I know. I just get scared at times."

He kissed Rose.

"So who came in?"

"Molly's nephew, John."

"Oh, how nice. Was he looking for a gift for Molly?"

"Yup, that's what he said. We started looking at some paintings and he suddenly got into this conversation about a man getting mad at his wife for not being able to cook? It was kind of weird…"

Rose laughed.

"Yes, it seems a bit odd."

"Anyway, after that he looked at his watch and said he had to leave because of a late appointment."

"Hmm, maybe something to do with his estate or something."

"Probably…"

"Enough about John how was your day?"

Rose smiled.

"It was really nice. The girls and I went walking down the beach and collected shells. We ran into Charlie and the girls got to pet the horses. They really enjoyed that. Maybe one day we can have some of our own."

"Sounds like a great idea."

"Well, dinner is almost ready Jack. Why don't you get washed up and everything will be set once you're ready."

"Sounds good to me."

He gave Rose a quick kiss on her forehead and headed towards the bathroom.


	63. Chapter 63

It was April 14, 1917. Today, five years ago was the last time Titanic saw daylight. In the morning hours of April 15...it was gone along with countless soul. It was a depressing day for all. It hit Jack and Rose especially hard, they had almost lost each other and they had lost some good friends as well.

Molly wasn't doing too well either. She had lost her son on the Titanic . Molly was always the first to try and cheer everyone up but this was a day she just wanted for herself. It was a day of remembrance.

Ruth offered to take Cora and Josephine so Jack and Rose could have some time together and mourn together. Ruth took them out for the day, getting ice cream and getting them each a new doll. They walked the park and went down to the pier as well.

_At the Dawson Residence…_

It had been a quiet morning. The weather had been beautiful. The Pacific Ocean was calm with no waves or wind. Jack and Rose lay in each other's arms, holding onto each other tightly. They talked about their time on Titanic.

"Ya know…Fabrizio was so excited about coming to America. He wanted to have his own Italian restaurant. When I told him it would be a long time until he saw his mother…he got so upset with me, I thought he was gonna hit me! But then he realized we had won the tickets."

Jack's eyes clouded over.

"Little did I know…he would never see his mother again. I sometimes feel like it's my fault, Rose. If only I had kept an eye on him…"

Rose stopped him right there.

"Jack, it's not your fault and you know that. You did what you could and Fabrizio did what he thought was best…don't feel bad, please. Fabrizio wouldn't want that."

"I know…"

Rose stroked her fingers through Jack's hair.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Who could that be?"

Jack got up to answer the phone.

"Hello? Yes, Mr. Lawson. But it's…Yes, I understand."

He hung up the phone and sighed.

"What happened, Jack?"

"Mr. Lawson wants me in later on to set up the Gallery with new artwork. There's going to be a show in a couple of days and he needs me there late."

Rose looked a bit sad.

"But we always walk down the beach and have dinner on the anniversary…and pay our respects."

Jack was just as upset as Rose. But no matter what he said, Mr. Lawson would not give in.

"I know…I'm so sorry."

She didn't want Jack to feel sorry. It was a job and the job he loved doing. It wasn't his fault he had to go in.

"It's alright, Jack…I'll just stroll the beach a bit later. And we can spend time together tomorrow…"

"Are you sure? I'll call in if you want…"

"No, Jack…if you do Mr. Lawson may fire you…"

"We'll have dinner tomorrow, I promise."

Rose smiled.

"I trust you…I love you."

They kissed.

A little while later, Jack had left for work. Rose sat in the house, not sure what to do. She eventually made dinner for herself and sat on the patio sipping some wine. She decided she would go walking down the beach to clear her thoughts


	64. Chapter 64

_At Molly's House…_

Ruth, John, and the girls had just finished dinner. Molly had gone out to eat dinner by herself.

"Girls…how about you go into the living are and play with your dolls for a bit?"

"Yes, Grandma Ruth."

The girls went into the other room to play.

Ruth sat there quietly, awaiting John to start the conversation.

"I saw Jack."

Ruth looked up and tried to act surprised.

"Oh?"

"Yes…I had to find out about this whole dilemma of him getting mad at Rose for not being able to cook."

"So what did young Mr. Dawson have to say?"

"Well as I suspected…he lied to me. He acted as though he had never done such a thing, let alone condone it."

"Yes, I see. Well…that is how Mr. Dawson is. Since Rose met him on Titanic, he had blinded her with all this nonsense and she believed it all. Honestly, I feel as though it's my fault she is unable to cook."

Ruth started to tear up on cue. John handed her a handkerchief as she wiped away the fake tears.

"If only…I had let her do more! I just wanted her to not have to worry about anything in life…I just wanted the best and now look at where she is!"

She broke down into sobs. John believed every second.

"Oh Ruth…it's not your fault. Please don't cry…"

"And…and today…it's the five year anniversary of the Titanic sinking and where is Jack? He's out drinking! I highly doubt if he will even come home and if he does…I do hope that he doesn't bother Rose."

John sighed.

_What am I to do?_

"I just wish she wasn't all alone…and I don't want to bother her with my worries."

"Well…what if I go over there tonight?"

"Oh really John? That would be wonderful! She usually is never upset about the anniversaries of the sinking, she knows that those people are in a better place but she seemed so upset over the phone."

"I'll check on her and make sure she is taken care of, Ruth. You have my word."

"Thank you, John."

With that, Ruth excused herself to the bathroom to clean herself up as John got ready to leave and head over to Jack and Rose's place.

Later on that evening it had started to get dark. Rose had dinner and decided she would walk the beach. She really wished Jack could've been there with her but she knew that he had to work. She stayed at home with the girls so one of them needed a steady job.

The wind had picked up a little bit and the waves were crashing against the beach.

Rose wasn't looking ahead of her while she was walking. She was staring up at the sky.

_Please give peace to the victims and survivors of Titanic…that's all._

Her feet were getting tired so she sat down in the sand and kept looking up at the sky.

"Going up she goes, up she goes…"

Just as she had done while on the door in the icy waters of the Atlantic…her voice was barely above a whisper and she just kept repeating the same verse.

Out of nowhere, a shadowy figure came up to her.

She looked at the person trying to make out who it was.

_Isn't that Molly's nephew?_

"Hello Rose."

"Good evening, John. What are you doing here?"

John didn't know what to say. He couldn't very well say 'your mother told me about your life with Jack and I wanted to comfort you'.

"Sometimes I walk the beach to clear my head and think about my wife."

Rose nodded.

"I'm very sorry for your loss, John."

"Thank you, Rose. I know she's in a better place…"

Rose looked to the sky again.

"Kind of like the people who lost their lives on Titanic…" he started again.

Rose looked confused.

_How does he know I'm out here thinking about that? Oh yes…Molly lost her son…how could I forget?_

Instantly Rose felt guilty.

"How is Molly?"

John sat down next to her.

"She's doing as well as expected. She wanted to be alone today…"

"I understand…I'm the same way. Well…I usually have Jack with me but he got called into work."

_Work? The poor girl is lying for him…how awful!_

"Hmm, yes. Work…"

Rose didn't notice the sarcasm in his voice.

"You know, if you ever need anything…you can come to me. I've been through a lot and I can help."

Rose smiled.

"Thank you, John but I'm okay."

In truth, Rose was okay other than the fact she didn't have Jack with her. But John felt as though she was lying when she really wasn't.

"Well, Rose…may I walk you back to your place? Surely you shouldn't be out here alone by yourself."

_Maybe he's right…Jack would be worried._

"Alright…"

They walked back to her place in silence. Rose thought John to be an odd man. Little did she know, John felt something for her and wanted to make sure she would be alright.

They got to the door.

John stood there at the door with Rose. He seemed to be stalling, maybe thinking that Rose would invite him in.

"Well, good night Mr. Smith…and thank you for the walk back."

Rose shook his hand and went inside without another thought.

John was disappointed. He felt that maybe if he could talk to Rose more, she would be interested in him.

He started on his way home.

A few hours later, Jack came home. He saw Rose had fallen asleep on the couch. He went over to kiss her hello.

Rose smiled and kissed him back.

"I missed you…"

"I missed you too, more than you know."

Rose held onto Jack as they both lay on the couch.

"So how was your evening?"

"Okay. I went out for a walk on the beach for a while and Mr. Smith showed up. He said he sometimes walked the beach at night to clear his mind about his wife."

Jack nodded.

"He walked me back here so I wouldn't be alone on the beach. He felt it was dangerous."

"I'll have to thank him next time I see him. It can get dangerous…especially for a beautiful woman such as yourself Rose. There's a lot crime that happens around the beach at night…"

"Well at least you're here now to comfort me."

Rose grinned and pulled Jack into a passionate kiss.

They made the most passionate love they had made in quite a while. Afterwards, they lay there, entangled in sheets…holding each other until morning.


	65. Chapter 65

**As always thank you for the all the reviews! I appreciate every single one...letting me know if you like or don't. It shows me where I might need to change items. Here is another chapter for you! I totally agree...Ruth should be hit by a bus! I need some spice so why not make her hateful for a while. I can't believe she would just let Jack and Rose be together...I think she would fight it. But everyone has their own opinion and I appreciate every single on. Enjoy!**

It was September of 1917. The seasons were changing. Ruth thought her plan to be almost complete…it's not that she hated Jack. She just felt that it wasn't right for Rose to be with him. She almost felt guilty. She saw how happy her daughter was.

_He's not good for her…how will he ever take care of her?_

Rose was downstairs at her and Jack's home, doing some knitting.

_How funny…I tell myself I'm not like my mother but we both sit down and enjoy knitting…_

Jack was at work. He was selling more and more paintings and some high end companies were enjoying his art work in their buildings.

Ruth started living with Rose, Jack and the girls. All seemed to go well except that Ruth and John were always talking.

Rose started growing a bit suspicious. Jack wouldn't be home for a while since they were renovating the gallery.

Ruth knew that this would be the day that her plan would either work, or fail.

"Rose, darling…I'm going out to the park. I'll be home later."

"Okay, mother…"

Rose kept knitting.

Ruth headed out and went towards Molly's house. She knocked on the door and John opened it. He right away ushered her in.

"What is it, Ruth?"

"I think my daughter is finally ready to move on from Mr. Dawson. She's been telling me that she really does think highly of you. She knows how you feel about her and she feels the same way."

John was surprised.

"I'm going over there right now…will you stay and wait for Molly to come home? I don't want her worrying about me."

"Of course, John."

John hurried towards Rose's house.

He knocked on the door.

Rose answered in surprise.

"Rose…I…your mother…"

He suddenly went to kiss Rose.

Rose slapped him.

"Just what in the world are you thinking? I don't know what caused you to try that but I am a happily married woman!"

She was now yelling at John very loudly.

Little did anyone know, Jack had just gotten to the door.

"But…your mother…she told me…"

Jack started to talk.

"She told you what exactly?"

Rose and Jack stood there waiting for an answer.

"For the past year she has told me how awful your treat Rose, Mr. Dawson. I've kept my mouth shut and enough is enough. She deserves a man that will take care of her."

"And what exactly do you think I do?"

"I…uh…"

"I thought so."

Rose shook her head.

"John, I am sorry that you lost the love of your life but I have no interest in you, nor will I ever. I love Jack. And he loves me. And he would never show me any kind of disrespect."

John didn't know what to do.

He ran out.

_Ruth…she lied to me. And now I have nothing…there is nothing wrong with Jack and Rose. She's just upset that Rose fell in love with who she wanted…not some creep. If only I had paid more attention to the facts…_

Jack shut the door and pulled Rose into his arms.

"She's my mother, Jack! How could she…after telling me that she had changed! And I believed her! I…just…I don't know."

"Shhh, we'll figure it out."

"No, this ends right now. She's never going to accept us, Jack! I'm done being her porcelain doll! I want her gone, Jack."

Jack nodded.

This was Rose's decision.

"She needs to leave, Jack. I won't kick her out on the streets but she has to find something on her own. I can't do this anymore…I can't. I…it's not good…for the baby."

Jack looked stunned.

"Baby? You're…pregnant?"

Rose laughed.

"Yes…I just found out a few days ago and I wanted to tell you tonight and all this happened."

"I'm gonna be a dad again!"

He swung Rose around and kissed her passionately.

John got home to Molly's house.

Ruth eyed him and smiled.

"So what happened?"

John was not happy.

"You lied. Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, I would prefer if you just stay away from me. You need to realize that they belong together. They love each other. I would have never pursued this if I had known that. You should be ashamed."

Ruth looked down.

_What have I done?_


	66. Chapter 66

**I just wanted to let everyone know that I changed the summary of the story. I added 'Rated M in some chapters'. I had someone say I need to change the rating of my story or someone would report me but I do not feel as if my whole story is Rated M. I'm sorry if this offends anybody and if the M chapters bothered you, I apologize. At least now, people do know that some chapters are a bit graphic. Thank you as always for the reviews!**

Molly came downstairs when she heard all the commotion.

"What in the world is going on down here?"

Ruth and John just stared at each other.

"I'll say it again…what is going on?"

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater has been lying to me! She has been telling me for the past year about how Rose's relationship with Jack is so awful! And then she just went over the top with her little scheme and made me think that Rose was interested in a relationship with me!"

John was pacing. Ruth just sat there with her hands clasped together.

"YOU tricked me! And I believed it all! I am amazed that Mr. Dawson didn't hit me for trying to kiss his wife! He is a gentleman and he loves that wife of his with all his heart. Yes, I said WIFE Mrs. Dewitt Bukater! They are HAPPILY MARRIED! I was blind obviously…I should've searched the facts and that is my fault and I will have to deal with the consequences."

"Aren't you going to say anything, Molly?"

Molly stared coldly at her.

"What is there to say, Ruth?"

Ruth kept muttering 'I don't know'.

"It was one thing to treat me like I was an outsider on Titanic…'new money' as you and your girls called it. But to drag my nephew…who lost his own wife…into this situation? That is low…even for you. One day you're gonna realize that they are meant to be together…and for your sake I hope it's not too late. You almost lost your daughter once…and you take the chance of losing her again?"

Ruth still sat there with her head in her hands.

She knew what she had done…

"I think it's time that you go home to Jack and Rose and figure this out."

Ruth nodded.

She started to leave when Rose and Jack showed up with the girls.

"Hello Mother."

Ruth didn't say anything. What was there to say anymore?

"Rose…I…"

Rose put her hand up to silence her.

"I don't want to hear it anymore."

Ruth started to cry.

"I can't do this anymore. It's not good for me or my family. And I can't believe you still do not accept us. Maybe I can forget this later on…but right now I can't. And I think you should find a job and get your own place and leave."

"But Rose…"

"No buts, Mother. Maybe things will work out later on but they are not going to work out with you in our home."

Ruth nodded. She knew she had been overruled. The time had come for Ruth to take responsibility for her actions.

"You can stay with us until you are able to get on your own feet. But after that, I expect you gone."

Ruth knew that she had to live with her consequences. But she was going to prove to Rose that she loved her and that she would accept her and Jack. She was confident that she could prove everyone.

"Okay…if that is what will help our relationship, I will find a job and get my own place."

Rose nodded.

"That is all. I really need to get going back home to rest. I'll see you at home later, Mother."

Ruth nodded.

By this time, John had gone upstairs because he didn't want to face Rose or Jack. After the confrontation, Molly kissed Rose on her forehead and went upstairs to check on her nephew.


	67. Chapter 67

Rose got up the next morning. She had a head ache. With all the drama yesterday, it took a toll on her. Her stomach grumbled for food.

She touched her stomach.

"Yes, I'm hungry too little baby."

She started going through the pantry to find something for herself. Jack came down and had to head to work.

"Are you gonna be okay today? I can call in if you'd like."

"No, I'll be okay…"

"Call me if you need anything…I'll come home right away."

Rose tried to smile.

They kissed goodbye.

Ruth hadn't come downstairs yet. Rose was thankful for this…she didn't want to deal with her at this moment.

After making some breakfast for herself, she woke up her daughters and made them breakfast as well. She hadn't told them that they would be big sisters yet. She wanted to get through the first 3 months of pregnancy just to make sure everything would be alright.

Her mother still hadn't come down and Rose started to get a bit worried. She went upstairs and opened her bedroom door. The bed was made and there was a note on the bed that had Rose's name on it.

_What is this?_

Rose opened it up.

_Dearest Rosie,_

_I do apologize for what I've done. I don't know what came over me. I keep telling myself that I just wanted the best for you but I never realized that you already have the best. I was too blind to see that you truly are happy. I never took the time to realize what was wrong with you and Mr. Hockley. And to do this to you as well. It's not how a mother should act and I thank God every day that you don't act that way towards your children. I understand if you never forgive me. I manipulate those who I feel are weaker than me and that is something that I hope I never do again. Please tell Jack that I'm sorry for what I've put him through time and time again. He's a wonderful and gentle man for dealing with all this. You have a wonderful family, Rosie . I hope that one day we can be close again. I'm currently looking for a job that I can support myself with and will be home later._

_With all my love,_

_Mother_

Rose sat on the bed and put the letter to her heart and closed her eyes.

_Can I really trust her?_

Rose decided that she would leave things as they are and let her mother take care of herself. Maybe one day after spending some time apart, they would have a relationship again.

_At Molly's house…_

John was sitting in the dining area and having lunch. Molly came down and stood behind him, tapping her foot.

John was getting annoyed.

"What."

"I could ask you the same thing. As in 'what were you thinking'."

"Ruth kept…"

"Enough about Ruth. I understand you lost your parents but they raised you better than this. Could you not see how happy Rose is with Jack?"

"I thought maybe she had been lying to me…"

Molly shook her head.

"You're smarter than that, John."

"She manipulated me, not the other way around!"

"Yes, she lied to you…but you should know better than to just take someone's word…you have to look at the entire picture, John."

"You just don't understand…"

"That is where you are wrong. I do understand."

"Obviously this is a waste of time."

Before Molly could say anything, John had gotten up from his seat and headed up to his bedroom.

Molly sighed with frustration.


	68. Chapter 68

**I am sooooooo sorry about the long delay on updating! I went to a Bike Fest on Sunday and ended up having a horrible toothache for the past 4 days and finally went to the dentist yesterday and had two root canals done! I've been feeling icky so after a long day of feeling miserable I'm trying to relax a bit and get to some writing. Enjoy!**

A week had passed by and things started to go back to normal. John didn't feel right staying at Molly's anymore. He didn't even feel comfortable being in the same town as Rose. He still felt that he was the victim in Ruth's scheme.

Molly was hurt. This was her nephew…her only nephew. She didn't want him to leave but John refused to see this situation from anyone else's point of view. He felt he was victimized and that he had no fault in the matter.

Rose was at home alone today. The girls had joined a playgroup so that way Rose would have a little less to do during the day. The doctor had told her to take it easy with this pregnancy as well. After some studies done on women who had been in the Atlantic from the sinking of the Titanic had more of a risk of miscarrying or having stillborn babies.

Jack and Rose were doing quite well for themselves now. Jack's art work was the newest sensation in California and there were many buyers. Jack was nervous about it. With all the new popularity…it meant upscale parties and dealing with those who wouldn't have given him a second look before that. Rose, growing up as a 1st class lady…helped Jack feel a little less like an outsider. It was almost as if they were eating dinner on Titanic again and Rose was mouthing to him to put his napkin in his lap.

_Are these all for me?_

_Just start from the outside and work your way in._

Jack chuckled at the thought. He was getting ready for a gala that had several artists there as well. It was a huge to do in California. All of California's important figures would be there. He was actually a bit nervous.

He slicked back his hair as he did for the dinner on Titanic. He put on his suit and put on his shoes and made sure his cuff links were on.

He breathed in and out.

Rose came in a little while later to check on him. She was all ready to go. She was wearing a dark blue evening gown that was adorned with lace and sequins. She had her hair up and wore gloves as well.

She was about 6 weeks pregnant now and glowing. No one knew about the pregnancy yet. Just her and Jack. That's how Rose had wanted it until she came up with an idea to tell people. It certainly wouldn't be tonight…she wanted it to be Jack's night.

"Are you ready?"

Jack took one last look in the mirror and looked to Rose.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"You'll be fine, Jack…they will love you."

"How can you be so sure…I'm still ol' Jack Dawson. The guy who worked his way around the world and slept under bridges. The guy who won his ticket for Titanic in a lucky hand of poker. Not a 1st class gentleman."

Rose wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes, you're still Jack Dawson and you always will be…when you become famous…you will still be Jack Dawson. The man who saved my life when he didn't have to. The man I fell in love with."

They shared a kiss and headed out. The car was waiting for them. They got in and headed towards the gallery.

"Oh! Could we actually stop by Molly's place? I know she had wanted to come tonight as well. She's a little down since John left."

"Of course…let's go there."

Jack was still upset about the fiasco that happened. He knew it was Ruth that had started all this but for a man of his age to just buy into everything she said? And then to try and his kiss his wife…well, that was not a man Jack had wanted around. He felt sorry for Molly though, it was her nephew and he didn't know how she would react after he left.

They came up to Molly's house. Rose got out and went to the door. Molly was actually in good spirits considering what had happened.

Rose was a little shocked.

"Are you…okay Molly?"

"I am fine, darlin'. John moved out and I am movin' on. Nephew or not…I couldn't have him living with me after what had happened. If he would've just admit that he was partly at fault…things really would've worked out different, Rose. But he didn't want to take any responsibility. He's still my family but he needs to move on as well. He's heading to New York to take care of some new business."

Rose nodded. She felt he was at fault too but she didn't hate the man.

"I'm sorry for what happened, Rose."

"Molly, it's not your fault. It was his and my mother's doing and it had nothing to do with you. You couldn't have seen what was happening."

Molly and Rose hugged.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Sure am, darlin'! Let's get this show on the road!"

She came to the car and Jack opened the door for her.

"Madame."

"Look at ya," she smiled.

"You shine up like a new penny."

They all got in and headed towards the gallery.


	69. Chapter 69

They arrived at the gallery. The night was calm and beautiful with the stars shining bright above them. Rose and Jack took one last look at each other and smiled. This would be Jack's big break. Rose mouthed I love you to Jack and they headed in.

As soon as Jack walked in, he was applauded. Obviously, everyone knew who he was. He felt a little silly standing there while people applauded and smiled at him. He wasn't famous…just a guy who went from city to city drawing his life.

These people however, felt different about him. He was the newest thing. In the front of the gallery, there were several of Jack's drawings displayed.

Rose held on to Jack's arm as they walked and looked among the drawings.

"You did it, Jack."

"No, we did it."

One of the drawings that Rose had noticed was of Rose and the twins. She didn't know that Jack would have this one displayed…Jack knew though.

She smiled and tried to hold back her tears.

"You're my inspiration…"

She leaned into Jack and he kissed her forehead.

They did their rounds and met people who they had never even heard of but were obviously important.

"Just smile at them Jack…that's all you need to do."

"I'm glad I have you here with me…"

Out of nowhere, they heard a familiar voice among a group of women. Rose knew that voice…though it sounded much friendlier than in the past. She walked over to the group of women to see if she was right.

When she saw her mother there among the women, she was shocked.

"Mother…what are you doing here?"

She never expected her mother to be at an art gallery, let alone one that was featuring Jack.

She looked to the other women and gave them a knowing nod. The women parted and went over to some art work leaving Rose alone with her mother.

"Well…I actually found a job next door to the gallery. They sell fabric and such items for interior decorating. And with my knowledge of sewing and being around all those interior decorators when I was still with your father…well it seemed like a good start. After leaving there today, I noticed that there was going to be a gala tonight and saw that Jack would be a part of it and I wanted to be part of the special night. I hope you don't mind, Rose. I'll understand…"

Rose interrupted her.

"It's okay, Mother. I'm happy that you want to be a part of this. It's very important to Jack."

"Well, from the crowd here and all his drawings…I can see why. He has gift, Rose."

Rose smiled.

"Yes, yes he does."

"And you, darling daughter…have been his inspiration. I'm not surprised."

Rose smiled.

_Is this really happening?_

Jack had finally gotten away from the crowds and saw Rose and Ruth.

_Ruth?_

He walked over to them.

"Is everything okay?"

"Good evening, Jack."

"Good evening, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater."

"Please…call me Ruth. You are my son in law now."

Jack smiled. This was an amazing night. And the fact that Rose was so happy meant the world to him.

The night went on and it was time for dinner and a toast. Rose and Jack were at the middle of table with Mr. Lawson at the head.

"Thank you all for joining us this evening. It truly has been amazing night. I hope you all did enjoy the gala and especially the work of Mr. Jack Dawson. He has time and time again, put this company ahead of himself. He has an amazing talent and I hope that one day he will further his career with them. Jack…is there anything you would like to add?"

Jack cleared his throat.

He got up with Rose smiling up at him. She nodded at him.

"As Mr. Lawson stated, thank you all for joining us tonight. I can't express my gratitude to Mr. Lawson for displaying my art work. I met Mr. Lawson when I drew his children back in Central Park. Little did I know that one day…I would be displaying my art work in a gallery instead of drawing to try and get some food. I hope that one day I can own my own gallery and display the works of other artists who don't have the means of having their artwork displayed in fancy places…such as Mr. Lawson did for me. I would like to thank my wife, Rose. If it wasn't for her, I honestly wouldn't be here. She has pushed me from day one to achieve my dream no matter where I came from. And from her, we have two wonderful little girls…and another little one on the way."

Everyone gasped with delight.

Rose giggled.

Everyone raised their glasses and cheered.

Ruth was sitting next to Rose and looked at her with tears in her eyes.

Rose knew that her mother was sorry for what she had put her through. But Rose was okay. Everyone would be okay. They didn't have to say anything to each other. They hugged. Dinner was eaten and people drank and enjoyed their time discussing the art. It was as if they were back on Titanic having dinner. Except for this time there wasn't a soul in the room that thought anything less of Jack for his past.


	70. Chapter 70

Jack and Rose awoke the next morning in each other's arms.

"Good morning, Rose."

"Good morning Mr. Big Artiste."

Jack chuckled.

Rose turned around and propped her elbow against the bed, resting her head against her hand. She looked to Jack.

"You know…you weren't supposed to tell anyone about the pregnancy last night. It was your night and I wanted it to only be your night. They were there for you, Jack."

"I know. It's just that it seemed perfect timing to tell everyone. And yes, people were there for my art work last night but you are my inspiration so really…they were there for us."

Jack smiled like a little kid.

"You have an answer for everything, don't you Mr. Dawson."

"Hmm…yeah."

Rose laughed.

They heard the kids moving around and heard pots banging in the kitchen.

"Oh dear…I think they want to make breakfast. I guess we'd better get down there before there's a mess!"

Rose was about to get up when Jack stopped her with a kiss.

"How about I go down there and make breakfast with the girls and we'll serve you breakfast in bed."

"You really don't have to…"

"I want to. The Doctor said to take it easy and that's just what you're gonna do. Be back soon!"

With that, Jack went downstairs and started to make breakfast for themselves and Rose. Rose yawned.

_I am quite tired with this pregnancy…I'll just close my eyes for a bit._

Rose closed her eyes and within moments, was fast asleep.

_Rose could hear the applause. It was almost deafening._

_She was in a beautiful blue gown with her hair down. She couldn't quite tell the part she was playing but it was the lead._

_She bowed and the crowd rose to applaud her more. White roses were being thrown at the beginning…and suddenly the roses turned black and reeked of death._

Rose frowned in her sleep. Something was bothering her…

She woke up in a cold sweat.

_Is this a premonition of things to come?_

She snapped out of it when Jack came in with the girls and had breakfast for her. He seemed a bit worried once he saw the look on her face. He set the food down.

"Is everything okay?"

Rose smiled, she didn't want to worry him.

_There's no reason to worry him…it was just a dream, not a premonition of bad things to come. Right?_

"I'm fine. Just a nightmare…"

Jack went over to her and brought her food.

"This will help you…I'm sure it's just hunger."

Rose hoped so.

The girls came over and all of them sat in bed and ate breakfast together.

After eating breakfast, the girls washed up and played in their room. Rose was still a bit shaken up from the nightmare. Jack noticed. They both sat on the patio watching the ocean surf. Rose seemed to be deep in thought.

"Rose…Rose…"

After a few moments…

"Huh?"

"I've been saying your name…are you really okay? Is it the baby?"

Rose shook her head.

"No…no it isn't that. I guess that nightmare I had really shook me up."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"It's stupid really…"

"Nothing is stupid, Rose…especially not from you."

"It's just that I've always believed that our dreams are trying to tell us something…"

Jack listened.

"Dreams can mean so many different things. And my dream…well it started out very nice. I was on a stage and I was playing the lead in some sort of play and when it finished people were throwing roses at me…white ones. Which of course mean something good, light, heavenly…and suddenly they turned black and dead…which usually mean death or something else bad."

Rose closed her eyes and thought about her nightmare. She could still remember every detail like it had just happened.

"Rose…it's just a nightmare. Probably hormones from the baby and the stress of the pregnancy. Nothing bad can happen to us anymore. It just couldn't happen…and if it did, well I'll be here to protect you."

Rose smiled. She knew deep down that Jack was right. It was just a nightmare nothing more. The heavens couldn't allow something bad to happen to them. It just couldn't.

"You're right, Jack. I'm just being silly."

"You're just nervous, that's all."

They hugged and watched the beach.


	71. Chapter 71

About two months had gone by. Ruth was still working at the fabric place and actually enjoyed it. It made her feel wanted and she was putting her knowledge to good use.

She had just put the payment down for her apartment and Jack and Rose were helping her move. Well, Jack was doing the moving really…Rose was pregnant and showing and couldn't really do much to help.

"Is this the last box, Ruth?"

"Yes, Jack…thank you again for helping."

"No problem."

"Mother…you really don't need to get your own apartment. Things have been really nice at home and I think things are looking up between us. Maybe it's better if you just stay with us for a while longer…"

"Rose…dear Rosie. This is for the better."

Rose was a little sad. Her mother and she were actually starting to have a relationship like they did when Rose was very young…before her parents started having problems.

"You have your own little family now. And another one on the way might I add. It's time I stop depending on others and learn to take care of myself. I've never really been on my own and doing what I want…and now it's time that I finally do that."

Rose nodded. She knew her mother was right. And her mother deserved to be happy…anyone does. She was just still felt like a little girl that needed her mother sometimes.

"I understand."

"I knew you would…and I'm not that far away and I'll always try and help where I can."

They hugged each other.

Jack had finished and came up to Rose and Ruth.

"All done ladies."

"Thank you again, Jack…as a thank you I'd like to take everyone out for dinner."

"Oh mother, you really don't need to."

"I insist, Rose…it'll be nice."

Rose smiled. It would be nice to get out for a while…she had been cooped up in the house most of the time.

"Sounds good to me!"

They all got washed up and got the girls ready and headed out for dinner.

Later that evening at dinner…they were discussing future plans. Molly had been invited as well.

"So Ruth…how's the fabric business goin'? Plannin' on bein' an interior decorator?"

"Well, Molly…I really do enjoy my job and hopefully one day I can be an interior decorator…possibly my own business or at least manage one."

"Good to hear, Ruth."

"How's the pregnancy going, Rose?"

"It's been quite well. The doctor still has concerns and doesn't want me to have any stress or to do any heavy work but other than it…still well. I'm around 4 months now."

"Any thoughts if the baby will be another girl?"

"Honestly…we're really not sure. I'm showing a little different…but still the same cravings as I did with the girls."

"Maybe you'll have twins again!"

Jack looked wide eyed. Rose laughed.

"I might have to get another job if we had twins again."

Everyone laughed.

"We really don't care what the sex will be. As long as it's healthy that is all that matters to us."

"Well done…I agree."

"And Jack…how is the gallery goin' for ya?"

"Pretty good…we're doin' some more expanding into the other states so who knows where that will leave me…might own a gallery one day."

"Sounds wonderful, Jack."

"Enough about us, Molly…how have you been?"

"Well, Jack. To tell ya the truth I've had my rough days and nights but all seems to be working out. I'm growin' a bit tired of Santa Monica to tell you the truth. I might be going elsewhere for a bit. I've heard that Cedar Rapids is up and coming and might end up there for some time."

"Oh Molly…we'll miss you!"

"I know…but I've stayed long enough around here. It's time for me to move on and start other things."

Everyone would miss Molly dearly but knew that she would be happy.

"I still have the house here in California so you'll know I'll always come around and especially to meet that new little one of yours."

"We really hope you will, Molly."

They enjoyed dinner and spirits and good times. It was still amazing to Rose that things had turned out quite as well as they did.


	72. Chapter 72

**Thank you as always for the reviews! They really do make my day! Another thing...one of my loyal reviewers (OnyxEmerald) has made a Titanic Site and I am one of the administrators. She worked really hard on it and we are both trying to make it the best! Please check it out! Here is the site:**

**If for some reason the link does not show just go to OnyxEmerald's profile and the link will be towards the bottom.**

Another month had passed by. Rose was about five months pregnant now. Her normal waddling had started just as it had when she was pregnant with the girls. Things were becoming harder for her to do, especially since the doctor wanted her to rest as much as possible.

Rose was lying down and taking a nap when Jack came home.

"Good afternoon, darling."

Rose smiled.

She suddenly had a look of horror on her face.

"Oh my God…I haven't gotten anything done! And it's nearing evening!"

"Rose, Rose…it's okay. There's nothing that needs to be done. And you need to rest."

"I know, I know…I'm just not used to it."

"Well maybe it's time we look into getting some help for you…just to take care of things during the pregnancy and maybe after. I can't be home even though I'd like to be…and I just wanna make sure you'll be okay."

"No…I really don't need any hired help. I'll be fine, Jack. I promise."

Jack still felt more comfortable hiring someone but he knew that he couldn't and wouldn't argue with Rose.

_Maybe if I talk to Ruth and get her input…maybe she can convince Rose._

Rose got up and went into the bathroom to clean up as Jack called Ruth.

"Ruth? Yes, it's Jack. No, everything is fine. I need to discuss something with you…I'd like to hire some help for Rose around the know…someone to take care of the household stuff when I'm not there and to help with the girls. Yeah…I think it's a good idea but she isn't up for it. Do you think you can talk to her? Wonderful…see you tonight."

Jack hung up the phone. He felt a bit guilty that he was enlisting the help of his mother in law somewhat behind Rose's back but he knew it would help Rose. He would see what Rose would say about it once Ruth explained things to her. Maybe she would see things in a different light.

Later on that evening, Jack and Rose and the girls went over to Ruth's place. It looked amazing.

They went inside.

"Mother…this looks amazing!"

"Why thank you! I've been working very hard on decoration this place…I'm glad that you like it. I was a bit concerned if it looked alright."

"It looks fine."

The girls went into the other room to play with dolls and their doll houses.

"Is everyone ready for dinner?"

"Sure am, I'm starving."

Rose and Ruth giggled at Jack.

Dinner was being served later on that evening and the three of them sat at the dining table.

Ruth cleared her throat.

"So Rose…how have you been feeling?"

"Well to be honest…quite tired. It just seems I'm always sleeping! It's been a bit difficult with the girls, and the house and everything and this belly…"

Jack touched her growing baby belly.

"I love your belly."

Rose smiled. Ruth smiled as well.

"Have you thought about hiring some…help?"

"I really don't want to Mother…we have our own family and I want to take care of things."

"I understand. Really I do. But it's not like it would be forever…just a little while. You know, sweetie…Jack is really worried about you."

Rose looked to Jack.

"Are you really that worried?"

"I am. I just don't want anything happening to you or the baby…"

Rose felt a little bad. She hadn't realized how worried he really was.

"Maybe it is a good idea…"

Jack's face lit up.

"Really?"

Rose giggled.

"Yes, really. I'm sorry I was giving you such a hard time."

"Very well then. You two will find a wonderful person to help."

"Do you think you could interview some with us, Mother?"

"Of course!"

They finished dinner and dessert and Jack and Rose and the girls headed on their way home.


	73. Chapter 73

**Thank you as always for the reviews! I am very sorry I haven't been updating as much as I usually do. I'm going on a business trip and will be gone for a week so I probably won't have anymore updates until the 30th. But hopefully I'll get some writing in during my trip so I'll have lots of chapters for you guys!**

About a week had passed by and Rose and Jack and Ruth had been interviewing maids but hadn't found any that they all agreed on. There was going to be another interview that afternoon and Rose was getting ready. Jack was home as well and was cooking lunch for everyone.

Rose came downstairs. Jack gave her a kiss as he finished lunch.

"I hope we find one soon…this is a lot more difficult than I ever imagined!"

Rose laughed at Jack.

"Now you understand what I went through growing up!"

Jack touched Rose's growing belly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired…but haven't been able to sleep much. The baby has been kicking up quite a storm!"

Jack laughed.

"Well…it's part of both of us and you know how we are."

Rose smiled and kissed Jack.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Rose."

They all sat and started to eat lunch when Ruth had stopped by.

"Mother! We weren't expecting you until later…are you hungry? Jack made lunch."

"Oh why thank you, Rose. Of course…"

Ruth joined.

Rose started the conversation.

"I really hope that this one will be the one. I'm growing tired of interviewing maid after maid…"

"I know, dear. But it'll be worth it, I promise. You want someone who you can trust and who you feel comfortable with."

Jack agreed.

A little while later, there was a knock on the door.

Jack got up to answer it.

"Yes, is this the Dawson Residence?"

"Yes, it is. Welcome. And you must be…?"

"Mariana Kingston, but please call me Maria."

"Maria it is. Please come in…I'll get Rose as well."

Maria sat down on the furniture and looked around with big eyes. Back in her country she had never seen such beautiful things.

Rose came in and shook hands with Maria.

"How do you do, Maria."

"Very well, Mrs. Dawson. You have a beautiful home here."

"Why thank you…we've fixed it up and Jack here has done all the artwork."

"Very nice."

"So Maria, please tell me about yourself."

"Well…I was born in the Bahamas to a small family of farmers. My parents were very hard workers. Eventually though…times got rough and we had to move to the United States to get away from poverty. Unfortunately…there wasn't much for us here and we were tomato pickers. One day…Father started to get sick and died of Pneumonia. Mother was so grief stricken that she died as well. From a…broken heart they said."

Rose was sad. This poor woman was just trying to make a life for herself and after she had lost everything.

"I'm very sorry to hear that, Maria."

"Thank you. I started working as a maid because I enjoy taking care of people and enjoy cooking too. There have been plenty of families I have worked for but the children have all grown up so it was time for me to move on as well."

Rose nodded.

There was something about this woman she liked. She had a motherly sense about her. Jack and Ruth had felt it too. She was honest from what they could tell and they wanted to help this woman as well.

"Well, Maria. We would like you to work for us."

Maria's eyes lit up.

"Really? That's wonderful! I can start right away if you'd like!"

Everyone laughed.

"Well…how about you start on Monday?"

"Very well."

They shook hands and Maria departed.

"I thought she was very nice."

"As did I."

"Poor girl…she had gone through so much!"

They all sat there and discussed their opinions on Maria.


	74. Chapter 74

About two months had gone by and things were going very well in the Dawson Residence. Rose was a little over 7 months pregnant now and things had gone pretty well except for the constant doctor appointments for her and the baby. Things were going well though. She unfortunately was getting pretty uncomfortable so she started staying downstairs where it was cooler in the house.

Maria and Rose had gotten close as well. Maria would cook these wonderful dishes that everyone enjoyed. She cleaned as well. And the girls were looking at Maria like she was another aunt to them.

One day Rose was feeling a bit better so she decided to go upstairs and put on a nice dress and fancy herself up a bit for Jack. It had been a rough pregnancy and Jack had been working a lot at the gallery so she didn't get to spend as much as she liked with him. Tonight they would have a nice dinner on the beach. Maria was going to watch the girls at her place.

Rose started looking through her closet. She had a beautiful blue dress that she had been dying to wear but hadn't been able to since it was somewhat fancy.

She kept looking and looking and the dress was nowhere to be found.

_That's odd…I swore I put it right here._

Rose was a bit annoyed. She felt it was her pregnancy that was making her memory go a bit. She didn't think that maybe someone had taken her dress.

_Oh well…I'll find soon I hope! I'll just wear this one…_

Rose took out another dress that was a burgundy color and started to put it on and get her make-up and hair done.

_4 hours earlier…_

Maria had just put the girls down for a nap and Rose had just fallen asleep downstairs. She looked around to make sure that nobody was awake.

She slowly made her way upstairs to Rose's bedroom as quietly as she could.

She was jealous of Rose. She had a wonderful mother…a beautiful house…loving children…a very handsome husband who loved her very much and everything else. She didn't know about Rose's background or what had happened to her on Titanic but she didn't really care about Rose. This was all her plan. To get Rose to trust her and to slowly start taking her things. After all…she didn't have any of these things and Rose had a lot of stuff. She wouldn't miss it…at least not for a while.

She went upstairs and started rummaging through the closet. There was a beautiful blue dress that looked new.

_Hmm…this seems nice._

Maria was a big bigger than Rose so the dress fit her perfectly…all it would need is a bit of hemming in some areas and since Maria also knew how to sew, it all worked out. She tried the dress on and zipped herself up. She looked in the mirror and smiled. Next, she went to Rose's jewelry box and took out diamond earrings and a matching necklace.

_Wow these look old…maybe from her mother? Oh well…_

She put everything on and pranced around the room. She felt like a princess.

"What is that, Jack? Oh…you'd rather be with me than your pregnant wife?"

She pretended as if Jack were there confessing his undying love to this woman of the islands.

She hadn't even paid attention to what time it was until she heard one of the children stirring. She quickly got dressed back into her uniform and took the dress and jewelry and shoved it into her large purse.

_No one will ever question me…they think I'm little Ms. Honesty…_

She put the things near the door and checked to make sure nobody had seen her.


	75. Chapter 75

**Thank you all for waiting for my updates! My trip to NY was amazing. I even went to Riple's Believe It Or Not Odditorium and got to see a real piece of coal from Titanic and got to see a styrofoam cup that the Keldish had brought down there. Let's just say that it looked like a thimble from all the pressure from the ocean. It was truly an experience. I plan on going back next year and plan to see the Titanic Memorial Park in Manhattan and possibly Straus Park as well. These next few chapters are short so I do apologize. I wrote them while on the plane. Thank as you always for all the reviews!**

Rose and Jack had their dinner on the beach. It was very nice for Rose since she couldn't really go anywhere because of the risk of her pregnancy.

"Oh Jack, this is really wonderful."

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Mrs. Dawson."

Rose smiled.

"So what do you think of Maria?"

"Well, I really like her…she's a bit quiet though. But the girls seem to enjoy her and she does a great job keeping the house clean so I don't have to get up and do anything."

Jack nodded.

"That's good."

"By the way…have you seen my new blue dress? I kept looking and looking and I couldn't find it. I usually put my new dresses away right away."

"Well…maybe it was just hiding between some of your other dresses…you know that's happened before so I'm sure that's what happened."

"Hmm, I suppose you're right. I'll find it later…"

After that, they walked the beach for a bit and talked about their days. It had been tough to actually have a conversation lately. Jack had been working long hours and poor Rose was just waiting for the baby to be born so she felt normal again.

"I wonder how Molly is doing."

"I'm sure she's fine. She's probably just been busy lately with the move and all."

Rose nodded.

After a much needed time of relaxing with each other it was time to go home and go to sleep. They headed home.


	76. Chapter 76

A few weeks had gone by and Rose still hadn't found her dress.

_This is odd…_

Maybe she accidently left it at the store?

She went over to put on her jewelry that her Mother had given her. It was a necklace and earrings that her father had given her mother when they courted.

She looked through the different drawers and didn't find them. Her pulse quickened.

_They can't be lost…_

It was the only thing that she had that reminded her of her father.

Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Jack!"

Jack ran to Rose.

"What is it? Is it the baby? Are you in labor?"

"No Jack! My jewelry…the necklace and earrings that my mother gave me. They're gone!"

"Are you sure? I'm sure they're right here."

Jack took the jewelry box and looked for himself.

_That is weird…they're not in here._

"Maybe your mother took them back and you just don't remember…or maybe she didn't tell you."

"Well…I can't ask her now. She went away on a retreat with a few of her friends from work."

"I'm sure that she has them."

"I hope so, Jack."

"C'mon, let's go downstairs and sit on the patio for a while. Some fresh air will do you good."

Rose wanted to just tear her room apart and find the jewelry but knew that it wouldn't do her or the baby any good. She had to keep calm.

Rose went downstairs with Jack.

"Jack...I'm getting worried. It just seems like all my stuff keeps going missing and I don't understand. Is something going on or am I just going crazy?"

"I don't think anyone would steal anything but ya never know. Maybe we need to keep an eye on things. We can't really blame anyone until we know for sure who it is if it actually is someone."

"You're right, Jack."

Rose and Jack would keep an eye on the house and their belongings. They didn't want to blame Maria but she was the only one who could be doing it…


	77. Chapter 77

Maria realized that Jack and Rose were growing suspicious of her**. **She didn't want get caught. There was a big chance that she would go to jail. She's been caught before but managed to escape and she would always change her name and go to the next family.

Rose was due in about a week and things were moving right along. She felt the baby get into position for her labor to begin. Right now she needed to relax and not have any stress whatsoever. If she went into labor there was a big chance that she could lose the baby and her life as well.

Rose had fallen asleep downstairs and thought that Maria had left. Little did she know that Maria had not left. The girls were with friends so they weren't home either.

_One last look around to see if there is anything I want…_

Maria started her snooping. She went through Rose's closet but didn't find anything she liked. She went through her jewelry box and found a few things that she took. She went over to where Rose did her hair and make-up.

_Nothing too interesting…_

She went through the drawers and moved her hairbrush away. Something blue shined against the light in the bedroom.

_What in the…_

She picked the large stone up with the diamond chain hanging.

Maria gasped.

_The Heart of the Ocean…_

Maria couldn't believe it.

She remembered reading in the papers about this necklace. A certain Mr. Hockley had gotten it for his fiancé as a gift. It had been so beautiful.

_What was her name again?_

Maria sat down racking her brain trying to remember the woman's name.

_Rose…Rose Dewitt something or other…_

Then it hit her. The red hair, the porcelain skin…

_Oh my gosh! It's Mrs. Dawson! But this other Rose…she died on the Titanic didn't she? I saw the obituary…_

She then put two and two together and realized that they must be the same person.

_Why in the world would she leave that life of wealth?_

Maria smiled realizing that this would be the jack pot. She wouldn't have to go from house to house stealing anymore. This would be her last job and she would live a life of luxury from now on. All she had to do was find the highest bidding jeweler who would buy it.

She stuck the necklace into her pocket and quietly crept downstairs and out the door. She wouldn't be coming back to the Dawson residence.


	78. Chapter 78

Maria wasn't supposed to come in for another two days so nothing seemed amiss just yet at the Dawson residence. Little did any of them know that the damage had already been done. Maria had gone to all the fancy jewelers in California looking for someone to buy the necklace from her. Most had turned her away right away without even looking at the necklace.

"It's a fake. I'm not even going to bother looking at it. It went down with the Titanic."

Maria shook her head. This necklace was real alright.

Finally she had found someone who would buy it.

"Well I'll be damned…The Heart of the Ocean…it's real alright…"

Finally, this was it. She would be set for life.

"How much will you give me for it?"

"I'll have to make a few phone calls but I have a feeling I have someone who would be very interested in this necklace…"

Maria smiled.

She left and went on her way home.

_The next day at the Dawson residence…_

"Jack, have you heard from Maria at all?"

"No…not since she left a few days ago. She still hasn't shown up?"

"No, she hasn't and I haven't been able to get a hold of her either. I hope she's okay."

Jack knew right away something wasn't right. Maria was very prompt. He wasn't quite sure what exactly was wrong but he knew there was something.

"Rose…where's the diamond?"

"It's upstairs in my vanity drawer. Why?"

Without saying anything else, Jack ran upstairs.

"What in the…"

Rose had a bewildered look on her face.

She heard Jack calling her from upstairs.

"Rose! Are you sure you put it here?"

"Yes, of course. I never move it."

"It's not here anymore."

Rose put a hand to her mouth.

_Oh dear God…_

Rose went upstairs carefully and looked around for herself.

She then realized that more of her jewelry was missing as well.

"I have a feeling I know why Maria isn't here and why she won't be coming back…"

"Oh my God…she took it didn't she!"

Jack nodded.

Rose sat on the edge of the bed and started to cry.

"Why would someone do this?"

"I honestly don't know Rose. People sometimes aren't…honest…I guess."

Jack knew what kind of people were in the world. Rose didn't know half of it. She had grown up a lot differently than Jack. It hurt him that he wasn't even able to protect this from happening.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I should've realized what was happening…"

Rose stopped the tears and looked at Jack and took his hand.

"It's not your fault Jack. You take such good care of us…I should've been able to spot this…"

Rose then realized that it wasn't the diamond that held the memories of her and Jack. It was just a piece of jewelry to her and didn't mean a thing. She had the thing she wanted most in her life and she was looking at him.

"Maybe it'll bring her more happiness than it did me when it was given to me."

"Maybe…"

They kissed and held each other.


	79. Chapter 79

The next day, Rose felt wonderful. It still hurt her that someone would steal from them but she wouldn't let this bother her for the rest of her life. She was due to give birth to their baby very soon and was very excited. She wasn't allowed to have the baby naturally as she had hoped. It would be detrimental to get her to the hospital as soon as she started labor. The baby would be delivered via Cesarean Section. It was major surgery and there was a chance that she may hemorrhage to death but it was the only way that she and the baby had a chance to live. They only performed these surgeries when it was needed to save the baby and mother.

She went around the house cleaning up. She was very careful not to over exert herself. The girls had been staying with some of their friends since Rose couldn't really do much and the children needed to be cared for while Jack was at work and Ruth was out of town.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Just a minute!"

She headed towards the door.

_Maybe it's Maria?_

She opened the door half expecting to see Maria.

Rose's skin turned deathly pale. She gulped trying to swallow the fear that was building inside of her.

"Well hello, sweet pea."

"Cal. What…how…"

"How did I find you? That's quite easy, sweet pea. A certain maid of yours helped with that. A lovely Maria, perhaps?"

"Where is she?"

"Not to worry, I took care of her. She attempted to sell The Heart of The Ocean to a local jeweler. One that I know personally. He of course called me as soon as possible and kept it for me until I came down here. He proceeded to give me her information and I gave her a quick visit. She didn't want to tell me where you were but I can quite convincing, sweet pea. After a little negotiating in the bedroom, she told me everything. I of course didn't leave until I had everything I had wanted if you understand."

"Is she…"

"Dead? Oh yes, sweet pea. You see, I can't have some maid going around California suggesting that I had done things of this nature so you see there was no other way."

Rose put her hand to her mouth. She started to feel sick.

_What's going to happen to me? And my baby?_

"You got your necklace, Cal. Leave me alone."

"Hm yes, I did get my necklace. And the insurance money as well. But something is missing…"

Rose was about to slam the door in his face when Cal stuck his foot in the door.

"Not so fast, sweet pea."

She turned around to run for the phone when her head was suddenly yanked back by Cal pulling her hair.

She gasped out in pain.

"You're not making this easy for me, sweet pea."

"You're a food to think I would go down without a fight."

Cal chuckled.

"My you've grown quite feisty, Rose. I will have to thank Mr. Dawson…"

Rose had a look of terror in her eyes.

"I know everything, Rose."

_Dear God…if I don't make it out alive please just save my child…_

Rose gulped. She knew she had to think quickly if she and her baby were going to survive and get away from Cal. He wouldn't hurt her just yet. Not if she played along…

Rose put on her fakest smile.

"Oh darling, I'm sorry…I honestly don't know what I've done."

Cal lifted an eyebrow, unsure of what to think.

"Go on…"

"I was stupid back on Titanic and should have never left you. My life has nothing now. I'm a wife and I am pregnant by this…gutter rat."

She hated saying that word or even describing Jack as anything but a wonderful man but she had to convince Cal that she wanted to be back with him. It was the only way she could get way from Cal later on.

"Yes, I see the problem. And yes, I agree. You were quite stupid. I am quite upset that you would sleep with that gutter rat let alone be pregnant with his child but I know someone who can fix it. You don't have to have the child, sweet pea. I know the best surgeons…we can say you were raped."

Rose smiled. Inside she was shaking.

_I would never kill my baby. I love Jack with all my heart and will never leave him. You will never be half the man that he is…_

"Sounds wonderful, darling."

Cal walked over and gave her a deep kiss. She resisted the urge to throw up.

"Hmm, that was quite nice, sweet pea. Maybe later on we can start our unfinished business that I've been wanting."

"Of course, darling. But what about your wife?"

"She is back home in New York. But once we get things taken care of down here I shall bring you up there and her and I will divorce."

"One favor, Cal."

"Yes, sweet pea?"

"One night. It's all I ask. To say goodbye to Jack and the children and to get my things together."

Cal's eyes grew dark.

She knew that he was suspicious and she had to do something quick about it.

She went over and gave him a deep sensual kiss.

She whispered to him.

"One night, Cal. And I will give you every night there after for the rest of my life."

Cal gave her an evil smile.

"Fine."

_Hook, line and sinker…_

She knew she had sparked his interest.

He wrote down the address of the hotel he was staying at.

"Here is the address. I will pick you up at 8 o'clock sharp. And if you try any funny business…I know where to find you and your precious husband…"

"I will be here, darling."

"Very well."

He kissed her again and left.

Rose shut the door and leaned her back against it. She shut her eyes trying to keep the tears from rolling down. She slid down to the ground and couldn't hold the tears back any longer.

_If we leave, he'll find us. He'll kill Jack…who knows what he'll do to the girls…_

Her only choice was to leave.

Rose grabbed the side of her stomach. She started having some pains. She couldn't very well go to the hospital. If she gave birth, Cal would find her. She had to keep her baby safe.

She went upstairs and started packing.

An hour later, Rose heard the door open and shut. She heard footsteps approaching the bedroom.

_Oh God…please don't let it be Cal!_

"Rose?"

Rose breathed a sigh of relief when it was Jack's voice she heard.

Rose turned around. Her eyes were puffy and red from all the crying.

Jack didn't waste any time taking Rose into his arms. He looked around at the suitcase that was half filled with her clothes and other things.

"What's…what's going on? Are…you leaving me?"

Rose started crying again.

"Rose, talk to me!"

"He…he was here…."

The anger started to rise in Jack. He knew who…but couldn't bring himself to actually say the word.

"It was Cal…"

Jack shut his eyes.

_No…this can't be happening…_

"Jack."

Jack opened his eyes again and looked down at his Rose who was still in his arms.

"What did he say?"

"Oh God, Jack…he threatened us. He wants to hurt our baby. He wants me to go back with him and he's coming here at 8 in the morning. I had to convince him that it was I wanted as well so I had to kiss him. Oh God, Jack…I'm sorry…I didn't know what to do!"

Jack held Rose tighter. He felt guilt that he wasn't there to protect her or their child.

"Shhh, its okay Rose. It's not your fault. You did what you had to do to get him out of here and to keep you and the baby safe."

Rose was sobbing.

"Jack, I have to leave with him. He's dangerous…he…killed Maria."

"Maria? What does she have to do with Cal?"

"She tried selling the diamond. One of the jewelers she went to knows Cal. Cal found her and wanted to know where I was…she wouldn't tell…and once he got the information…she was dead."

"We have to leave, Rose."

"We can't, Jack…he'll find us. He knows people."

"We'll find a way."

Rose cringed as she felt another pain in her stomach. She didn't want to tell Jack. She knew if she did, Jack would want to leave and Cal would find them.

Rose couldn't take it anymore. She didn't know what to do. Every path led to her leaving Jack for Cal…to keep the family safe.

"Rose…lay down with me."

Rose tried to resist. She was too wound up to lie down and they had a lot to think about.

Rose lay down next to Jack and he put his arms around her.

"Come Josephine in my flying machine, going up she goes, up she goes…"

Jack was singing to her.

"Rose…sing with me…"

"Come Josephine in my flying machine, going up she goes, up she goes…"

Rose started to calm down and within minutes she was fast asleep. She had no idea how long she fell asleep for but it seemed like days later when a knock came at the door.

She opened her eyes and realized what had happened in the past few hours.

_Oh God…he's here._

Rose looked at the clock. It read 4 o'clock in the morning.

_It's not 8…did he come earlier?_

Jack woke up as well.

"C'mon, let's go downstairs."

"No, Jack. It's Cal…"

"Well if it is, we're going to take care of this. I'm not letting you go."

Rose couldn't convince Jack to just stay in bed. She went downstairs with him and to the front door.

Jack breathed in and opened the door.


	80. Chapter 80

**Thank you for the reviews! Sorry for the cliffhanger...well not really. That was my plan heehee. Here's another chapter!**

The door opened and Rose gasped.

"It's you!"

Jack just stood, staring at the figure in the doorway.

The person nodded and walked into their home.

"You must be Rose…"

"Yes…but how?"

"I've seen your obituary and have heard many things about you in the Hockley household. My name is Penelope but I assume you already know that."

Rose just nodded.

"Jack, this is Cal's wife...Penelope."

"The pleasure is mine, Mr. Dawson. I hope I am not intruding but there are things I must discuss with you. It's detrimental to both of your well beings that I speak to both of you quickly."

Jack nodded and led her and Rose to their dining table.

Penelope settled in as Jack poured her a glass of wine.

"Thank you."

"So…Mrs. Hockley…"

"Please call me Penelope; I prefer not to be associated with the Hockley name."

"Okay…Penelope. Why are you here? What's going on?"

"Well as you know, I've been married to Mr. Hockley for some time now and things have been…well let us just say 'less than pleasant'. It was an arranged marriage that our parents had come up with and at first Mr. Hockley was very dashing. He seemed truly upset by your death Rose. I had almost believed him until…things…started happening and he began to act strangely. Some time ago, I was going through a drawer in his office and went through some papers and they had listings of possible whereabouts of you and your family. He had a lot of paperwork on both of you…but as I can see now none of it was correct. He started to talk about this diamond and going to California for business. I found out quickly what his plan was…his plan is to get his diamond and to get you, Rose."

Rose gulped. She knew Cal was serious.

"So why are you telling us this, Penelope?"

"Well, Mr. Dawson…obviously if your wife ran away from him to be with you…I'm sure there was a good reason. I see the love you have for each other and it warms my heart. I do wish that I had that same feeling."

Rose's heart was breaking.

_This poor woman…_

"From what I found out…he's planning on getting you in the morning and to bring you back to New York, Rose. Obviously…with your condition I have a feeling I know what he said to you."

Rose put a hand on her belly has to protect it from the words.

"Listen very carefully, Rose."

Rose looked to Penelope. There seemed to be a bond between the women. Rose knew that Penelope was not lying and wanted to help her.

"You must leave. Leave and never come back here. Change your name if possible. Go to a little place that people don't know about. He won't find you…I'll ensure it."

Jack looked to Rose.

"I know where we can go."

Rose nodded.

"I'll put word out that you are in a different part of the states…possibly a couple of places."

"Molly…she can help us. She lives in Cedar Rapids."

Penelope nodded.

"So it is done. Pack what you can and leave as soon as you can. I promise you that Cal does not play around with this sort of thing. He will be here in the morning and he will take you and will kill your baby and possibly your entire family."

"But Mother…she's still on her trip…what will we do?"

"We can have Molly take care of that."

Rose nodded.

Penelope was smiling through tears.

"You can get away from him, Penelope. You just have to leave. You can start a new life."

Penelope shook her head and dabbed at her tears.

"It's too late for me, Rose. But what I can do…is help you and your family survive. You deserve your happiness. Don't ever take your love granted. Promise me."

Jack and Rose nodded.

"I must go; Cal still believes I am in New York."

With that, Penelope got up and made her way out the door. Jack and Rose got as much as they could together and picked up Cora and Josephine from their friends home. They couldn't explain why they were there early…just that they had to leave.

Rose gritted her teeth. She knew exactly what was happening…she was in labor. She couldn't stop though. If she stopped and went to a hospital, Cal would surely find her.

Rose knew where they would be going.

Chippewa Falls.


	81. Chapter 81

Jack and Rose were on their way to Wisconsin. They were taking the train there. They had already called Molly and things were taken care of. She made it seem like they had left for Cedar Rapids. Penelope had made it seem like they had left for Washington. Hopefully, they would stay safe.

"We need new last names…"

"Hmm…Smith?"

"No…"

Josephine spoke up.

"Can I be Queen Elizabeth?"

Everyone laughed.

"How about Calvert? One of my best friends from growing up had the last name Calvert."

"Rose Calvert…it has a nice ring to it."

"So Calvert it is."

They traveled and traveled until they came upon Chippewa Falls.

"Oh Jack, its beautiful here!"

"You should see it during winter."

Rose smiled. It was going to be okay.

Rose suddenly fainted. When she awoke, she had a horrible pain coming from her abdomen. Blood soaked the floor.

"Oh God, Jack…the baby!"

Rose started crying.

"I've been having labor pains…and I didn't want to say anything…I was trying to keep us safe…"

"Shhh Rose, it's okay. Look…there's no doctor until Eau Claire. I'll run to the station real quick and tell them to get someone. I'll be right back."

Jack kissed Rose and ran to the station and ran back to Rose.

Rose was shrieking now with pain.

"Rose, just hold on…"

About 15 minutes later, a doctor ran over to help.

"I just got off the train and heard that a woman is in labor and needs help. It's still going to be another half hour until we get to a hospital…"

"She's not supposed to deliver like this…we're supposed to be in a hospital for surgery!"

"Well son…I don't think that is an option right now. It's too late for surgery. The baby is crowning. I must speak to you alone for a moment.

He turned around and looked at the doctor.

"What is it? Tell me!"

"It is highly doubtful that the baby is still alive. With the trauma of the labor and with all the blood lost…"

Jack shook his head.

_She was trying to save all of us…and put herself in danger to ensure our safety…_

"Sir…sir!"

Jack snapped out of it.

"We must get the baby out if we have a chance of saving your wife's life."

Jack nodded.

"I'm letting you know now…there is only a small chance that she will survive this."

Jack couldn't breathe.

_Lose Rose? After everything? What about the girls…they needed their mother!_

Rose was a sickly white from all the blood loss. People from the station were staring and pointing, not knowing what was happening. Employees of the railroad kept the crowds back.

Rose's shrieks were growing quiet. The doctor worked swiftly…within a few minutes the baby was out.

Everything was quiet.

Rose…barely conscious anymore looked around.

"The baby…why isn't it crying?"

She looked to Jack who had tears staining his face.

With that, everything went black.


	82. Chapter 82

Rose awoke to bright lights. Her eyesight came into focus and she realized she was in a hospital bed. She looked around and saw Jack sitting in the chair with his head in his hands, crying.

_Oh God…_

"Jack?"

"Rose! You're awake!"

"The baby…"

"…is right here, Rose."

The nurse came in holding something bundled in a blue blanket.

"Here's your baby, Mrs. Calvert."

Rose thought for a moment and realized that they had changed their names.

The nurse handed her the most handsome and perfect little boy.

"Is he…"

"Everything is fine, Mrs. Calvert. You both gave us quite a scare! Luckily Doctor Roberts came when he did or you and your baby would've died."

The nurse stood there while Rose held her baby.

"Hello there, little baby…"

The nurse exited the room, knowing the family wanted their time together.

"What should we name him, Jack?"

"Well…I thought we maybe could honor some old friends of ours…if that's okay with you…"

"I'd love that…and maybe after my father as well."

Rose thought for a moment…

"Robert Thomas Fabrizio Calvert."

Jack chuckled lightly.

"I think I'm gonna have to get ya to write that one down."

Rose smiled as she and Jack just stared at their loving newborn.

_Come Josephine in my flying machine…_

About a half hour later, there was a knock on the door.

Ruth came in with Cora and Josephine and Molly nearby as well.

Ruth put her hands to her mouth as tears started spilling.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry I wasn't there…"

"Its okay, Mother."

"He's so beautiful! A perfect combination of you both. Look at that…he's got a tuft of wheat hair…just like his daddy."

The girls were nearby, still scared of what had happened at the train station.

Molly nudged them.

"Go on, it's okay now…go meet your little brother…"

The girls went up to their mother, still fearful.

"Mommy? Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, Mommy is fine now…and I won't be going anywhere. We're safe sweetheart."

The girls were curious of their new sibling.

"Meet your little brother. His name is Robert Thomas Fabrizio Calvert."

"Fabrizio? What kind of name is that?"

Rose laughed.

Jack looked to his girls.

"It's Italian."

"Oh," they said in unison.

"So why does he have the three names?"

"Because he's a strong one…and those are the names of three very important, very strong men."

Newly formed tears sprung to Ruth's eyes. Whether she and her husband had a perfect marriage or not, she still would love him and it warmed her heart knowing that her new grandson would carry on the strong Robert name.

She sat down on the bed next to Rose.

"Why don't you tell us the story behind little Robert's names?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea."

And so the story began.

"They called it the Ship of Dreams. And it was, it really was…"


	83. Epilogue

**Thank you to everyone who stuck through! I really enjoyed all the reviews and all the tips. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much!**

_Epilogue_

Jack and Rose lived in Chippewa Falls for quite some time. Jack rebuilt the house that belonged to his parents. They lived happily without any worry of Cal ever finding them again. Jack and Rose didn't have any more children after baby Robert, but it didn't bother them. To them, their family was complete. Rose became the owner of the local Theater and helped underprivileged children take acting classes. Jack still kept in contact with his old boss and eventually Mr. Lawson helped Jack build and manage his own Gallery. Jack became a huge figure in society but never let it go to his head. He allowed many people of limited means present their artwork in his galleries and some even went on to become famous. In 1927, Cal was charged and convicted in the murder of his wife, Penelope. Though she lived a short life, she didn't regret anything. Her life had meant something to someone, and that someone was Rose. She saved Rose and for that, Rose was forever grateful. In 1929, Cal somehow had a pistol smuggled in the prison and after his estate and money had been lost to the crash of the stock market, took his own life. He is currently buried on the jail grounds. As time grew on, the children grew up. Josephine grew up to become a famous painter. She met a nice young man who lived in Eau Claire, a doctor. His name was Ryan. Ryan was actually the son of the doctor who saved Rose and baby Robert. They went on to have three children. A boy named after her father, Jack. And two little girls, one named Antoinette and the youngest Elizabeth. As you can remember, Josephine loved the name Elizabeth. The family called her Lizzie for short. She went on to take over the theater that Rose had. Cora went on to travel the world and was involved with a man that lived in Italy. They would travel the world for years and years. And Robert, baby Robert who almost did not make it. He became an actor and followed in his mother's footsteps. He was a strong man as many had predicted. He traveled the world as well, making his movies. But he would always come home to spend time with his family. After the children had grown, Jack and Rose did their traveling as well. Rose worked as an actress and they traveled many places. All the places are shown in her pictures. Unfortunately, it always seemed that Jack was the one taking the photos so there really were never any photos of her and Jack on their travels. After years passed, the couple grew older and realized that their time is getting shorter. They loved, they laughed, they cried. They had lived their life and watched their children and grandchildren grow. Jack died in 1973. He was a very old man and died in his sleep. It broke Rose's heart. She knew that they had lived a wonderful life together and knew that someday, she would join Jack once again in heaven. After Jack passed, Rose stayed by herself for some time until her grandchildren were grown. Rose needed to be looked after because of her age so Lizzie invited her grandmother to live with her in California. When Rose came back to California, she shed tears of the times she had with Jack. The memories of their time on the beach, the roller coaster and the pier. She couldn't believe how much she had done in her life. She really hadn't thought much of Titanic anymore, her memory was slowly going and she did things to keep her mind at bay. She took up pottery as well. And it all stayed locked in her mind until the afternoon where she saw the drawing on the television. Her drawing. She arrived on the Keldysh not too long after and told her story to them. She couldn't believe she was touching her items from the Titanic. Her mind kept wandering back to Titanic. All those memories that she had tucked away…all came flooding in, just as Titanic's decks had. By the end of her story, everyone was in tears. Everyone except Rose. It wasn't the entire truth. She would never tell that to anyone…except her family of course. Lizzie was in tears. She never knew the entire story but she knew that at one time, her grandmother had the last name Dawson. Little did the Keldysh crew know that Jack had lived. She wanted to keep Jack's memory for her family only. Later that night, she went to the stern of the Keldysh and looked below. She remembered the ice cold waters of the Atlantic and said a prayer to those who perished. She put her hand in her pocket and slowly came out a necklace. The Heart of the Ocean. She had received it in 1927 right before Penelope's death. Rose guessed she had a feeling that her time would soon be ending so she sent it to Molly to give to Rose. It wasn't that it was a piece of expensive jewelry, it symbolized what her and Jack had gone through. She took one more glance at the necklace and slowly dropped it into the Atlantic where it rightfully belonged. After that, she went into her granddaughter's room and kissed her on her forehead. She slowly crept back towards her room, making sure not to wake Lizzie up. She lay in bed and dreamt of all the memories that her photos held. All the years with Jack. Starting from nothing and working their way up, their first home, raising their family, and their travels. Rose had lived a long and fulfilled life. She had kept her promise to Jack. She slowly drifted off into a slumber and realized that she had passed. Slowly and then faster, she saw the outline of the Titanic. She then realized that she was seeing the decks. She went to the clock and saw a young man of maybe 20 standing there, as if he were waiting. Rose came up behind him as Jack took her hand. She was a young girl again, her hair was red and her wrinkles were gone. Jack brought her close and they kissed. And soon enough, the entire ship that held the victims of the sinking clapped. The two loves were together again. They knew then that death was not the last chapter and they would forever live on in the heavens along with all the passengers of the Titanic.

The End


End file.
